jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbolka/Lepiej nie kłamać - moje pierwsze opowiadanie
Krótkie info: '-postacie są jak w JWS - Dawn of the dragon racers - JWS2' '-Czkawka poznał już Szczerbatka,Astrid wie o ich tajemnicach ' '-jest Stoik, Valka będzie później'thumb|306px '-Astrid ma młodszą siostrę Emmę ' '-Czkawka później nie ma nogi, Szczerbatek tak jak w JWS nie ma lotki' Zapraszam do czytania. ROŹDZIAŁ I UCIECZKA cz I Perspektywa narratora Czkawka właśnie wymknął się z wioski, aby zobaczyć Szczerbatka. Szedł przez las. Niósł duży kosz pełen ryb dla swojego przyjaciela. Nagle zobaczył w oddali Astrid. ' Hej Czkawka, idziesz do Szczerbatka? ' Tak. Też idziesz? ' '''Ok. 'PRZED I NA POLANIE' Czkawka razem ze Szczerbatkiem po krótkim locie, złapali dziewczynę w szpony smoka i wylądowali na polanie obok małego strumyka. Szczerbatek zanurzył pyszczek w wodzie, zaczął pić. Na jego nieszczęście ujrzał węgorza. Jak najszybciej odbiegł od strumienia głośno rycząc. Przy okazji narobił bardzo dużo hałasu. Chłopak próbował uspokoić przyjaciela. '' Już dobrze, spokojnie. '' Jej co mu się stało? '' Nie wiem, może coś zobaczył w wodzie? '' Zaraz sprawdzę. 'CHWILĘ PÓŹNIEJ' '' Chyba już wiem co było przyczyną wrzasku. '' A co tam było? '' Niejaki węgorz jadowity. Jednak nie wiedzieli, że po lesie, który był obok, wędrowali sam wódz i jego przyjaciel Pyskacz. 'ZZA KAMIENIA' '' Patrz Stoik! Tam jest Nocna Furia! '' Nieprawdopodobne - był w szoku, pierwszy raz widzi tak olbrzymią bestię. 'U PRZYJACIÓŁ' Szczerbatek zauważył wędrownych. Zaryczał. Astrid ściągnęła szybko Czkawkę na bok. '' Musimy uciekać, ale mnie i Ciebie nie mogą zobaczyć. '' To co robimy? Czkawka skierował wzrok na smoka dając mu znak ucieczki. Szczerbatek zaczął biec razem z jeźdźcami u jego boku. Wódz i pyskacz rozpoczęli pogoń. Kiedy przyjaciele wbiegli głęboko w las, Czkawka wsiadł w mgnieniu oka na Szczerbatka. Astrid zaraz po nim. Młodzieniec rozłożył ogon, smok swoje skrzydła i odlecieli lekko się chyląc, aby ścigający nie zobaczyli ich na grzbiecie wiecznego wroga. 'NA KRUCZYM URWISKU' ' ' Ja tego nie mogę dłużej ciągnąć - Czkawka zaczął się martwić. '' Ale to co zamierzasz zrobić? Trzeba dalej uważać. '' Dobrze wiesz, że to nie pierwszy raz - po chwili namysłu dodał - ucieknę. Ucieknę stąd daleko! Astrid była w szoku. Nie wiedziała co ma odpowiedzieć. W głębi serca bardzo się o niego bała. Nie okazała tego, bo jest wojowniczką. Nie miała czasu na mazgaje. ' A co powiesz ojcu? ''' Nic, po prostu. Pewnego dnia jego syn, na którym mu nawet nie zależy, zniknie. Zniknie jak mgła. I przeczuwam, że nawet się tym tak bardzo nie przejmie. W dwa dni zapomni. ' Czemu tak myślisz? Czemu myślisz, że nikt Cie tu nie chce?! Bo nikt mnie tu nie chce! Pomyśl, jestem w całej wiosce czarną owcą! Bezużyteczny, nielubiany, jestem jak kurz, który się zmiata co trzy dni i wraca myśląc, iż nikt go nie sprzątnie! W tej chwili tak jak ty, tak i ja zdradziłem klan. Wytresowałem smoka. I to jakiego?! Samego pomiotu burzy i piorunów! Nocną Furię! Powinienem być zabity lub wygnany, z czego by się każdy ucieszył! ' Nie każdy. Ja bym nie uważała tak jak wszyscy. Przyjaciel przyjaciół nie zostawia. A pomyślałeś o Pyskaczu? ' A pyskacz ma takie samo zdanie jak i ojciec. Czkawka zaczął wstawać. Szczerbatek do niego podszedł domagając się pieszczot. ' ja to robię dla niego.- wskazał na smoka leżącego już dawno na ziemi. ' I myślisz, że tak po prostu Ci pozwolę? ' Yyyyy……. Tak. Taką mam nadzieję. ' To twoje TAK oznacza moje NIE. ' Czyli zmieniam bieg historii. ' I to rozumiem. ' Pewnego dnia obudzisz się, a mnie już nie będzie. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Co?! Ja go rozumiem dlaczego chce uciec. Też bym zrobiła wszystko dla przyjaciela, ale żebym chociaż tej ucieczce wiedziała. To jest okropne uczucie, gdy dowiadujesz się od kumpla, że chce uciec. Co ja mam powiedzieć? On jest bardzo uparty. W tym wypadku chyba nie mam wyboru. Muszę się zgodzić, chociaż bardzo tego nie chcę. Jednak wolę takie rozwiązanie, niż jego ucieczka bez pożegnania. ' Ok., ok. Tylko obiecaj, że mi wszystko powiesz, kiedy lecisz. ' Obiecuję. ' A i jeszcze jedno………… Obiecaj mi jeszcze to: jeszcze Cię kiedyś zobaczę. ' No to mamy dill. Do zobaczenia. Czyli to koniec. On gdzieś poleci, a ja zostanę sama. Zdana tylko na siebie. To koniec, koniec, koniec. Rano perspektywa narratora Czkawka biegł do domu Astrid, żeby się z nią pożegnać. Zauważyli go Sączysmark, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz Śledzik. Od razu wiedzieli, jak zdenerwować chłopca. - Ej Czkawka! Lepiej nie budź Astrid, bo pożałujesz! - krzyczy Sączysmark Lecz Czkawka biegł dalej nie zwracając na uwagi kolegi. Po chwili znalazł się pod domem Astrid. - Astrid! Obudź się! Astrid otworzyła drzwi. Była jeszcze mocno zaspana i dość nieprzytomna. Jednakże wybudziła się z porannego snu, gdy usłyszała wieści kolegi. Zaczęli biec w stronę Kruczego urwiska, gdzie przebywał przygotowany do drogi Szczerbatek. Sączysmark i reszta byli niesamowicie zdziwieni widząc zachowanie Astrid. Odeszli niezadowoleni do swoich rodzinnych domów. - To co, to do zobaczenia, tak? - zapytała - Na to wygląda - odpowiedział. Chłopiec wsiadł na smoka. Wznieśli się wysoko. Dziewczyna z daleka krzyczała: - Do zobaczenia Szczerbatku! Do zobaczenia! I tak zaczęła się przygoda pewnego pomiotu burzy i jego jeźdźca. ROŹDZIAŁ II NOWY DOM PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Lecieliśmy długo. Właśnie mijaliśmy pewną wyspę. Cała była ciemna, mroczna, aż ciarki po plecach przechodzą. Miała dużo jaskiń, odkrytych tuneli, a wierzchnie skały przypominały szpikulce. Z tego co zauważyłem była zamieszkana. Dziwni są ludzie dobrze uzbrojeni i ludzie biedni, ale czy ci pierwsi nie zabierają tych drugich na……… tortury?! Ze Szczerbatkiem zwinnie ominęliśmy tę wyspę unikając przy okazji parę sieci. Nie mam pojęcia co to było. Jedno sobie przysiągłem, a mianowicie, że ja tu jeszcze wrócę. Lecieliśmy dalej. Znów zauważyliśmy jakąś zamieszkaną wyspę. Cała była pokryta zielenią, jasnymi skałami i mnóstwem domów. Przy porcie i jeszcze dalej pracowali zwykli mężczyźni. Dookoła nich biegały małe dzieci śmiejąc się i śpiewając.Ogólnie wyspa nie była wcale większa od Berk. Przez wioskę przechodził potężny wiking z ogromnym chełmem. I czy mi się zdaje, czy on do nas macha? Ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć. Wszyscy starsi, kobiety, mężowie, dzieci wołali jednym tonem: ' Hej, hej! Podleć tu! Dałem znak Szczerbatkowi i zaczęliśmy lądować na nowej wyspie. Podszedł do nas ten sam człowiek, który zaczął wołać wraz ze swoim ludem. ' Witaj, jestem Oleber, wódz plemienia Ahellów, a oto wyspa Zar. Kimże jesteś? I co ja mam mu teraz powiedzieć?! Musze coś, ale nie prawdę. Wstydzę się ojca, wstydzę się Berk, a co jeśli oni nie należą do tych pokojowych? Nie miałem dużo czasu na odpowiedź. PERSPEKTYWA SZCZERBATKA Co on tak myśli i myśli? Ta jego głowa mnie czasem przeraża. ' Jestem Reliv. Pff, co za jakiś tam Reliv, lepszego nie mógł wymyślić? ' A to jest….. yyyyy………. Beksa. I tu wskazał na mnie. CO?! Jaka znowu BEKSA?! Co to ma znaczyć?!BEKSA?! BEKSA! Jak on tak mógł?! Wszyscy już się śmieją, a z kogo? Ze mnie! ' Wrauuuuuuu! ' Oj wiem Szczerbatku- mówił po cichu- Tak jakoś wyszło. Posłałem mu minę totalnego głupka i obrażonego smoka. On odpowiedział mi tak samo, tylko że z miną błagającego o litość człowieka. Oj chyba nie mam wyboru. Tylko pytanie, czy oni tresują smoki? PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Tylko czy oni tresują smoki? ' A tresujecie smoki, bo ze znanych mi wysp wszyscy je zabijają. ' Jak ty wytresowałeś takie stworzenie, to i my damy radę. PERSPEKTYWA SZCZEBATKA Ten grzmot mi nie leży. Coś jest nie tak. Szturchnąłem mojego pana. ' Co jest mordko? Jakoś dziwnie wyglądasz. Zacząłem ryczeć. To coś jest gdzieś tutaj. Nastąpiła cisza. Wszyscy słuchają.Czkawka musi to słyszeć. A co to?! Skierowałem wzrok na wszystkie lecące wyżej smoki. One leciały TAM, do niego. Do tego, co to jest właśnie TAM. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' Mordko, to nie brzmi dobrze. ' Co by to nie było, my musimy to zniszczyć. Piszesz się?- tu zwrócił się do mnie. ' Ja zawsze, a ty Beksa? ' '''Wrauuuuuu. '' Ty lecisz, my płyniemy. '''PERSPEKTYWA NARRATORA' NA MORZU Czkawka i Szczerbatek lecieli, Ahellowie płynęli. Wszyscy znaleźli się na wyspie Czerwonej Śmierci, lecz wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli. Szczerbatek zaczął warczeć. Jego przyjaciel go uspokajał. Inne smoki w mgnieniu oka wyleciały z groty. Niestety to był dopiero początek. Szczerbatek strzelił w skałę raz, dwa, trzy i cztery. Ogromny potwór będąc już dawno wściekłym, postanowił pokazać nieznanym gdzie ich miejsce. Nagle z ogromnej góry skalnej wyłonił się smok. Jeźdźca zamurowało. Jego smoka również. Wikingowie zaczęli uciekać na statek, ale potwór oddzielił im drogę ucieczki ogromną falą ognia. Nie było już wyboru. Albo życie, albo śmierć. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Wielki, gigantyczny, wściekły szaro-czerwony olbrzym niosący grozę i śmierć. Tego za wiele. Jeśli teraz nie zadziałamy, będzie źle. Dałem znać przyjacielowi. Wikingowie ukryli się w skałach i jaskiniach. Musimy ustalić, jak go pokonać. Ciekawe, czy ten smok ma skrzydła. Sczerbatek chyba zrozumiał o co mi chodzi. Strzelił plazmą w jego grzbiet. Potwór zozpostarł skrzydła. Uniósł się w powietrze. Ział ogniem, ryczał. Nie przepuszczał żadnej okazji, aby złapać młodzieńców. ' Dobra Szczerbek, teraz albo nigdy. W dół! I zaczęliśmy opadać. Smok podążał za nami. Zaczął ziać ogniem, lecz poprzedził go Szczerbatek. Bestia paliła się od środka. Skrzydła opadały. Dałem znać Mordce i wyszliśmy na równą prostą, ale przed nami pojawiła się skała. Nie było wyboru. Jedyne co pamiętam, to szok i ból. PERSPEKTYWA SZCZERBATKA Uderzenie, ogień. Nie mogę latać! Czkawka jest nieprzytomny! Nie ustawi ogona! Wysuwa się z siodła. Spada! Nie! Nie mogę go stracić! Wszystko jedno czy jest tam ogień, czy nie. Dla niego wszystko. Muszę go uratować. Mam go, mam…… mam…..mammmmmmm…… uff. ROŹDZIAŁ III CO SIĘ U NAS DZIEJE? '''''2 LATA PÓŹNIEJ '-wszyscy wyglądają jak w DAWN OF THE DRAGON RACERS' PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' Ja nic nie zrobiłem! ' Jak to nic! A ta woda pod drzwiami Dara?- Dar to nasz wytapiacz żelastwa, pomagam mu w kuźni. ' A z tą wodą to był pomysł Ega!- Ega, to mój przyrodni brat.Jest jeszcze Beta,kumpela, Oz, kumpel i Gabi, kuzyn. ' A kto tą wodę tam wylał? ' Yyyyyeeyyyy….. Beksa. ' Wrauuuuuu. ' Tak, z całą pewnością Beksa.- dostałem w twarz z ogona mojego przyjaciela. Prawda jest taka, że to ja wylałem tą wodę, ale pomysł był Ega. Minęły dwa lata i przez ten czas zrobiłem się takim, co to lubi adrenalinę i broić. Zawsze kara spada na mnie. Co prawda zwykle to ja robię te wszystkie żarty, ale zdarzają się sytuacje że to pomysły Ega, Bety Oza, czy też Gabiego. Zawsze wykonawcą jestem ja, bo mi to najlepiej wychodzi. Ciągle wymykam się z domu i wracam po kilku dniach. Jednak nie wszystkie te podróże okazują się łaskawe. Jak na razie, kłamstwo utrzymuje mnie przy życiu. ' Zakaz latania przez cztery dni. Nie, czekaj- nabrałem nadziei- i tak to zignorujesz, więc musisz wyplewić pół pola Neblis. ' Ale taaaatooooo! Przecież wiesz, że to trwa wieki. I dlaczego tylko ja?! ' Reszta też. Zmywam się. Wrócę za kilka dni. Nie chcę tego robić. W sumie mam już na końcie osiem kar, których jeszcze nie odrobiłem. Jak zwykle lecimy na naszą kochaną wysepkę, gdzie mamy naszą kochaną kryjówkę. Prawdopodobnie Dagur, wódz wyspy Berserków znów mnie porwie i znów wrócę do domu w hełmie. Nie licząc faktu, że jestem zmuszany do mówienia prawdy przez ból, to jest prawie dobrze. Ciągle kłócę się z ojczymem, rzadko zdarza się, że razem z kolegami robimy wspólne żarty, bo oni „dorośli” i są poważniejsi. Jednak brakuje im odrobiny ryzyka. Jestem niby bohaterem, ale ja prowadzę własne życie. Nie potrzebuję nawet domu do spania. Czas spędzam wyłącznie ze Szczerbatkiem i robieniem zadań oraz kar zadanych przez ojca. Zwykle wykonuje to pierwsze. Teraz muszę schować pare materiałów do kieszeni, jakby……….. ' I mamy Czkawke! Ale teraz chyba Reliva. ' Siema.To co, jak zwykle? ' Tak. Zabrać go! I oto moje piękne dwa dni spędzone w lochach. Prawda jest taka, że Dagur chce Szczerbatka dla siebie lub jego głowy. Wmówiłem mu, że Szczerbatek jako Nocna Furia ceni sobie bardziej życie jeźdźcca, niż swoje. Nie stanie się własnością kogoś innego, chyba, że ulegnie. Do tego celu miały służyć tortury. Ja postanowiłem przyjmować jego i swoje kary. Dagur pomyślał, iż w ten sposób bestia nie chcąc więcej bólu przyjaciela, zgodzi się na układ. Ale ten wariat nie wie, że dla mnie to jest nic, a ślina Szczerbatka mnie ulecza. Tak to się ciągnie od ponad roku. Problemem jest teraz to, że Dagur coraz więcej o mnie wie, lecz nie wiem od kogo. Są stawiane nowe postulaty, przez co ja częściej chodzę w hełmie. Moim obowiązkiem jest stawić się w domu nie dłużej niż pięć dni od odlotu, inaczej za karę zamykają mnie w minipodziemnym lochu, a Szczerbatka trzymają pod kluczem w domu. Nie robię tam nic oprucz dłubania w drewnie. Wracając do Dagura, to on mnie więzi, a ja jakimś niewiadomym cudem mu uciekam. Potem lecę z przyjacielem do kryjówki, Szczerbatek mnie oblizuje, ja po części zdrowieje i wracam do domu z hełmem na głowie. Następnie kłótnia z ojcem, „gdzież to ja byłem”, a ja na to „nigdzie”. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Dzień jak zwykle: szkolenie, unikanie Smarka, spacer nad Krucze Urwisko, noc, ranek, szkolenie i tak dalej. PO DRUGIEJ STRONIE WYSPY Szłam sobie wolnym krokiem, i co zobaczyłam? ujrzałam Śmiertnika Zębacza maści niebiesko-żółtej. Była i jest piękna. Zbierała ryby i się nimi nasycała. Zgrabnie poruszała skrzydłami, tylnymi łapami i łebkiem. Wzleciała wysoko. Była niesamowicie szybka. Ale co to?! Smoczyca mnie PORWAŁA! ' Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Zostaw mnie proszę! Ale emocje. Smoczyca posłusznie postawiła mnie na ziemi. Spojrzałam na jej pyszczek. Ona zaczęła się obkręcać niczym paw przed widownią. Podchodzę wolno, wolno, wolno, wychylam rękę przed siebie. Smoczyca przybliżyła głowę i dotknęła nią mojej ręki. ' Nazwę cię Wichura. ' Wrauuuuuu. PO JAKIMŚ CZASIE hej, przepraszam tych, co nie otrzymali nexta, ale coś mi znowu źle wchodzi. mam wielką prośbę do czytających: czy moglibyście zostawić koma czy się podobało czy nie? jest to dla mnie ważne, jakby koś chciał, proszę napiszcie co o tym opku sądzicie :D dziękuję za te komy, bardzo się ucieszyłam, spróbuję dodać nexta tylko trochę inaczej astrid: Ha! I co Sączysmark?! Już nie jesteś taki super! - krzyknęłam do niego wchodząc na arenę. sączysmark: Ależ oczywiście słońce, że nie jestem super. Ja jestem po prostu debeściak! Genialny, wspaniały, inteligentny, czarujący..... astrid: Nad tymi ostatnimi bym się poważnie zastanowiła. sączysmark: Bardzo śmieszne, a ty dlaczego jesteś niby taka super nie licząc urody? astrid: Normalnie bym ci już przywaliła, ale co prawda to prawda, urodą nie grzeszę. Jestem super bo mam smoka! Wichura! - zawołałam radosną smoczycę, a ona podbiegła do mnie i stanęła u mojego boku. sączysmark: No i co w tym takiego exstra?! To tylko Śmiertnik Zębacz! astrid: A patrz na to.... - dotknęłam Wichurkę w szyję z tyłu głowy, nagle wystrzeliła kolec, który przeleciał zaraz nad głową Sączysmarka i przypiął jego heł do ściany. mieczyk i szpadka: '''Wow, to było niezłe. '''mieczyk: Ej, dlaczego mówiesz to co ja?! szpadka: To ty po mnie powtarzasz głupku! mieczyk: Wcale, że nie! szpadka: Wcale, że tak! mieczyk: Nie! szpadka: Tak! mieczyk: Nie! szpadka: Tak astrid: DOŚĆ!!!!! Kto idzie na szlony lot? wszyscy: My! astrid: '''To jazda! - wsiadłam już na Wichurkę, kiedy to pojawiła się moja głupia i nienormalna siostra. '''emmy: Siostra! astrid: Czego?! emmy: '''Rodzice cię wołają! Teraz! '''astrid: '''Teraz nie mam czasu! Lecę, będę wieczorem! Narazie siostra! '''PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Wróciłem do domu po pięciu dniach. Wleciałem przez okno. Było jak zwykle. Z kilkoma siniakami na twarzy, rękach i brzuchu położyłem się spać i zasnąłem. RANO Wstałem średnio wyspany. Zszedłem na dół, zobaczyłem ojca. Już nawet wiedziałem co powie. ': Hej tato.... ' Hej..... - nie dane było mu dokończyć. ' '''Nigdzie, pa! - podążył za mną Szczerbatek. '''PERSPEKTYWA OLEBERA' Jak on to robi? Wraca w nocy, wychodzi z rana? A w głowie to tylko Beksa i te jego szalone loty. Co za wiking tak się zachowuje? PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka, a tu nagle cały mokry. Obejrzałem się do tyłu. Za mną stała wesoła Bety z wiadrem, dalej Oz, Gabi i Ega. Stali i się śmiali. ' Zatłukę was! ' Wiać!!! Zaczęła się ganianka. Przebiegliśmy całą wyspę od góry do dołu, wzdłuż i wszerz, po ukosie, na smokach, w tunelach i jaskiniach. Cały czas biegnąc dogoniłem Bety. Skoczyłem na nią i już trzymałem ją za rękę, gdy z nikąd pojawił się korzeń. Zaczęliśmy się turlać. Doturlaliśmy się do krawędzi skały i spadliśmy do morza, śmiejąc się na całą wyspę. Po wynurzeniu z wody i dojścia na plażę, dolecieli do nas pozostali. Szczerbatek podbiegł do mnie i zaczął się łasić domagając się jednocześnie pieszczot. ' Przynajmniej jedna ucierpiała. ' Reliv, a dlaczego jak wracasz z tych swoich podróży, to często wracasz w hełmie i nie chcesz go zdiąć, i dlaczego masz tego siniaka pod włosami na czole? ' Po pierwsze, teraz nie mam hełmu, a ten siniak to... yyyy...... podczas zabawy z Beksą. Proponuję dalszą część tej rozmowy przełożyć na kiedy indziej. Zawołałem Mordkę i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Czyli znowu wracamy za parę dni, ale przynajmniej będą to spokojne dni, chyba. ROŹDZIAŁ IV NOWE ZADANIE Po czterech dniach wróciłem do domu i co usłyszałem? ' Reliv!!! ' Ja nic nie zrobiłem! ' A mi się wydaje, że zrobiłeś! Chodź tu, kary nie będzie. Chcę tylko wyjaśnień i mam dla Ciebie zadanie. Zszedłem po schodach na dół. Trochę się bałem co mi powie. ' '''Tak taaaatooooo? - było mi już wszystko jedno. '' Czy to wasze dwugodzinne bieganie po wyspie, to wasza sprawka?! '' Tak, ale to nie moja wina! Ja tylko do studni wpadłem! '' A kto wypłoszył owce, zniszczył dach pani Bredly, zniszczył grządki Aleksandry, krzyczał "zatłukę was!", robił zamieszanie i reszty już nie będę wymieniał....... '''PERSPEKTYWA NARRATORA' ' To tak i już go nie ma. W czasie, gdy wódz wymieniał zajścia podczas zabawy, Czkawka wymknął się niezauważony z domu spod wzroku ojca. Jednak nie odleciał z przyjacielem gdzieś daleko, tylko ukrył się ze Szczerbatkiem pod zewnętrzną stroną dachu. Nasłuchiwał razmowę ojca z jego pierworodnym synem Egą. ' Znajdziesz Reliva i powiesz mu, że ma znaleźć Johnana Kupczego, bo nie wrócił. ' Ale tato, to my chcemy go znaleźć, przydziel nam to zadanie. ' Nic z tego! Jeśli Kupczy jest tam, gdzie myślę, to wy się nie wymigacie z tarapatów, a Reliv owszem. Przekaż mu wszystko. ' Tak tatooooo.......... - czuł porażkę - Reliv!!! ''' '''Tak słyszałem i już lecę. ' To leć i nie zawiedź nas. ' PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI' Ale mnie już nie było, bo byłem w chmurach zanim mój brat dokończył zdanie. W sumie to mogło się przydać jakoś to zadanie, gdyż musiałem jakoś udobruchać ojca. Poza tym miałem pytanie do Kupczego. Lecieliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem, aż tu nagle zobaczyliśmy Johnana i Łopieżców atakujących jego statek. Podlecieliśmy szybko i wylądowaliśmy na jednym z pokładów. Albrecht się odezwał złowieszczo: ' Hohoho, co my tu mamy?! Niejaki Reliv! Ty zawsze zjawiasz się tam, gdzie nie trzeba! Zawsze! ' Tak i jak zwykle mówię "Do widzenia!". Więc teraz do widzenia, bo wiesz co się dzieje jak Beksa się rozzłości.... ' Bestial! ' Tak Panie? ' Odpływamy, teraz! ' Z Kupczym, czy bez? ' Bez głupku, robimy co chce ten szczeniak, bo nie chcemy mieć problemów z jego Nocną Furią! ' Oczywiście Panie. I odpłynęli. Miałem nadzieję, że nic nie zrobili Johnanowi. Taki napad nie zdarza się często. Tylko dlaczego zaatakowali? ' Johnan, dlaczego Cię zaatakowali? Przecież do nich też płyniesz na wymianę towaru. ' Tak ale chcieli to - pokazał na drewniane pudełko - to jest dla Ciebie od twojej matki. Chcieli to szybko zabrać zanim byś przyleciał, bo wtedy mieliby na Ciebie haka. ' Od mamy? Ale co to jest? Otworzyłem szkatułkę i ujrzałem smoka pluszaka. Szczerbatek zaczął się szczerzyć. ''' '''Czkawka, a dlaczego on mówił na Ciebie "Reliv"? ' O jak miło usłyszeć swoje imię... A tak na mnie mówił, bo............... a tak jakoś sobie mnie przezwał - nie wiedziałem jak się wymigać - Masz to - dałem mu zwykły wisiorek - to wzamian za przesłanie tej kartki - toteż wyjąłem ją z kieszeni - pewnej dziewczynie, a konkretnie dziewczynie o imieniu Astrid, Astrid Hofferson. Tylko nikomu nie pokazuj. Może to zobaczyć tylko ona, jasne? ' Jak słońce. Teraz płynę na Berk, to jej to dam. Jestem już sporo opuźniony. Potem zajrzę do was. ' Dobrze, dzięki - wsiadłem na Szczerbatka - do zobaczenia. ' Cześć. Odleciałem. Ciekawy byłem co powie Astrid, jak to zobaczy. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Wylądowaliśmy na zwykłej wyspie. Zaczęliśmy prezentować umiejętności naszych smoków. Śledzik był szczegulnie tą zabawą podekscytowany. Wichura pokazała celność swoich kolców. Trafiła w sam środek drzewa. Ale lipa.... Raz jej się udało, ale drugi raz nie trafi... Dałam znak Wichurce, a ona wystrzeliła swój kolec przybijając hełm Smarka do kolejnego drzewa. ' Co mówiłeś? - zapytałam dumnie. ' Już nic - był w szoku. ''' '''Ale super strzela. Dosłownie tam, gdzie chcesz. ' Na przykład w takiego Sączysmarka..... Hahahahaha! ' W takiego brudnego, śmierdzącego i megagłupiego Sączysmarka... Hahahahaha! ' No, w takiego śmierdzącego.... ' Ej, dlaczego po mnie powtarzasz?! ' Nie powtarzam! ' Tak! ' Nie! ' Tak! ' Nie! A co powtórzyłam?! ' Eeeeee...yyyyyyyy......eeeee... A ty co mi mieszasz w głowie?! Nie mieszaj! Tylko....... Nagle usłyszałam z daleka głos rogu. Nikt z nas go nie usłyszał. ' Dość!!! Nie słyszycie?! Kupczy dopłynął! Lecimy! ' O nie, nie, nie! Musi być między nami jasność! <Śledzik> To przedstaw nam nasze postulaty...... ' Ja jestem wikingiem! A smród to moje drugie imię! Mieczyk zaczął się śmiać. ' Czyli od teraz mówimy na Ciebie "smród"? ' Nie, czekaj! Mam lepsze! Od teraz mówimy na niego "Śmierdzismark"! ' Świetnie to wymyśliłaś siostrzyczko! ' Ej, lecimy?! Bo jeszcze wszystko wykupią! ' Lecimy! W kilka minut dolecieliśmy na Berk. Słońce zachodziło powoli, zaś pomarańczowe promienie słonecznego blasku odbijały się od tafli wody. Zobaczyłam Emmy idącą w stronę domu. Zauważyła mnie i nie byłam z tego zadowolona. ' Siostra! Johnan Cię szuka! Pilnie! A i jeszcze do rodziców musisz iść! ' Sorry siostra, ale nie teraz, jasne?! ' Ej no, siostra! Rodzice mi głowę urwą razem z nogami! ' No! Najwyższa pora! Lecę, wrócę później! Pa! Odleciałam. Ciekawa byłam co chciał ode mnie Johnan. A wracając do mojej siostry, do mojej głupiej siostry, to jej nie cierpię! Wiecznie jej mało i wiecznie ma lepiej! A ja?! Rodzice widzą w swoim życiu tylko swoją córunię! Przez to wyrosłam na takiego człowieka jak Smark i bliźniaki! Nie mówię, że mi z tym źle, ale samo uczucie kim jestem mnie dołuje. Lecz w tym momencie większego doła mieć chyba nie mogłam. Wylądowałam na pokładzie zapełnionego towarem statku. Przywitał mnie Johnan. ' Hej Astrid. ' Hej, podobno mnie pilnie wzywałeś... Nagle usłyszęliśmy we dwoje jakiś huk. Okazało się, że Sączysmark zdążył już potłuc porcelanę. Powtórzyłam pytanie. Johnan odpowiedział mi jednocześnie krzycząc na Smarka oraz zbierając resztki tego co zostało po małej wpadce Smarka. Gdy skończył, podszedł do mnie ponownie. Podał mi kartkę. ' Tak, mam tu dla ciebie taką kartkę od kogoś. Tylko nikomu nie pokazuj! Nikomu - mówił szeptem - bo ten ktoś prosił o szczególną dyskrecję... ' Dobrze, a chcesz coś za tą przesyłkę? ' Nie, nie musisz. Ten nieznajomy już mi to wynagrodził zwykłym wisiorkiem. ' To pa, dzięki! ' Nie ma za co! Wróciłam do domu. Weszłam do mojego pokoju. Zdjęłam torbę. Wyjęłam kartkę. Otworzyłam, na cztery części złożoną, informację. Jak myślicie, co było na tej kartce? CDN :D PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Lecieliśmy, lecieliśmy i fruuuuuuu wylądowaliśmy. A jak? Z wielkim hukiem. W czym? W sieci. Gdzie? U Berserków. Kto nas zestrzelił? ' Siemka Dagur. Znowu? - zacząłem się z niego śmiać. ' Zabrać go! Szczerbatka zaprowadzili jak zwykle do jego celi i skuli w kajdany. Mnie wyjątkowo zaprowadzili od razu na arenę. Duże wgłębienie w ziemi obłożone kamieniem. Gdzieniegdzie bramy, a za nimi zamknięte smoki. Przytrzymywali mnie dwaj słudzy szleńca. Byłem lekko zgięty w pół. ' Powiesz? ' Nie. Może omińmy tradycyjną rozmowę...... ' A oddasz mi smoka? Na razie tylko na chwilę..... ' A po co Ci on? ' Obecnie chcę podbić Berk, a jakby Stoik ujrzał smoka swojego syna........ ' On nic nie wie - mruknąłem pod nosem. ' Co tam mówisz?! ' On nic nie wie! Ani o smoku, ani o mnie! Zresztą nikt nie wie! ' Oj Czkawuś, przecież wiesz, że Cię nie zabiję, ale mógłby to zrobić Oleber, nieprawdaż? ' A to niby dlaczego? ' Kłamiesz mu w żywe oczy! Zar i Berk są wrogami od wielu lat! Gdyby się dowiedział Oleber, że nie jesteś tym za kogo się podajesz...... oj to by było źle! Hahahahaha! ' Nie odważyłbyś się. ' Tak? A to niby dlaczego? ' Bo zależy Ci na Nocnej Furii! Uciekam od Ciebie, mógłbym uciec od wszystkich! Jedyne co mnie tutaj jeszcze trzyma to to, że mam tu jeszcze jakąś rodzinę! A ja nie chcę stracić drugiej! Chociaż to już pewnie wiesz..... ' Wiem Czkawka, wiem.... I wiem, że nie tylko dlatego........ 'ROŹDZIAŁ V NIEBEZPIECZNĄ PAN TU PROWADZISZ GRĘ' Wtrącili mnie do zimnej, mokrej, ciemnej i brudnej celi. Z głowy, rąk, pleców i brzycha leciała mi krew. Bardzo mnie piekło. Dodatkowo dostałem nowy, nie uznający sprzeciwu układ, w którym to za pyskowanie nadcinają mi rękę. Kiedy kreski dojdą do lini ostatecznej, to wtedy.... Bum! Zasnąłem z przemęczenia po dość długich torturach. Obudziłem się w tym samym miejscu mokry od wilgoci. Nigdy tak nie było. Musiałem się stamtąd wydostać i to jak najszybciej. Dookoła mnie w sąsiednich celach siedzieli moi niedawno poznani koledzy. Zawsze się o mnie martwią, bo to ja jestem wiecznie wplątany w te wszystkie sprawy. A poza tym jak ja uciekam, to wszyscy razem uciekamy, bez wyjątku. Zwykle śpiewamy strażom kołysanki. Potem po ich zaśnięciu zabieramy im klucze. Ja zostaję trochę dłużej, bo moja cela jest na samym końcu. Gdy główny przewodzący tamtędy przechodzi, to widzi właśnie mnie. Skutego w kajdany więźnia. Wtedy myśli, że nikt nie uciekł i jest dobrze. Ja tymczasem obmyślam plan. Zawsze jest inny i zawsze skuteczny. Tym razem, gdy byłem już rozkuty, wyszedłem cicho z celi. Zabrałem w dłonie stojące obok wiadro i nabrałem do niego wody. Przywłaszczyłem sobie linkę strażnika i przywiązałem jedną końcówkę do jego nogi oraz ucha wiadra. Naczynie z wodą postawiłem na wyżej położonym kamieniu. Sprawdziłem, czy wszystko jest ustawione jak należy. Wybiegłem z celi i udałem się w stronę Szczerbatka na drugą stronę wyspy. Po dotarciu, mając przy sobie klucz, otworzyłem kraty, za którymi siedział uradowany Szczerbek. Wyskoczył z więzienia i powalił mnie na ziemię. Zaczął mnie lizać. ' No już Mordko! Musimy uciekać. Wsiadłem na swojego smoka, jak tylko mnie puścił. Udaliśmy się w stronę innych. Siedzieli już na statku. Popchnęliśmy łódź. Wiatr zawiał w żagle i wszyscy oprócz nas płynęli spokojnie do swoich domów. My natomiast udaliśmy się do naszej kryjówki na naszej wyspie. i jak się podobał next?/Szczerbolka :D Jest to wyspa pokryta lasami i plażami u brzegów morza. Wszystko to jednocześnie formuje się w ogromną górę niczym wulkan. W środku tej góry znajdują się jaskinie, a od nich ciągną się tunele. W jednej z tych jaskiń jest nasz przytulny domek, którego wejście jest zasłonięte długimi pnączami. W środku, obok ściany, wystaje półka skalna. To ja na niej śpię. Zaraz obok wystaje gałąź od drzewa rosnącego na zewnątrz. Na niej śpi Szczerbatek. Wcześniej, przed naszym przybyciem tutaj, był tu nierówny teren. Wyłożyłem go płaskimi kamieniami i przysypałem piaskiem, co sprawiło, że uformowała się dość ładna podłoga. Pod niektórymi z tych kamieni są schowki. Trzymam tam m.in. zapasowy ogon Szczerbola i kilka materiałów na moje rany. Pod innymi znajduje się jeszcze jedzenie. Po skałach spływa strumieniami woda. Dobudowałem pod nimi jakby pudło skalne, dobrze szczelne i służy nam jako poidełko. Ta woda co się już nie mieści, spływa innymi strumieniami prosto do morza. Mam w tym domku również poduszkę i koc (zabrałem je z domu po kryjomu). Od tego głównego pomieszczenia biegnie w dół tunel, w którym mieści się nawet mój kochany przyjaciel. Prowadzi on do dalszej kryjówki, w razie przybycia nieznajomego bądź nieprzyjaciela. Nie widać zejścia, bo go sprytnie zakryłem. W razie czego, zbieram wszystko i wrzucam tam do tego tunelu, a potem skaczemy i się chowamy. Na dole mam również skład broni, której nikt nie znajdzie. Wylądowaliśmy.'' Jest to trzeci dzień . Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to wrócę do domu prawie zdrowy.'' Na razie muszę się położyć. NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ RANO Wstałem wypoczęty, ale wciąż obolały. Wyszedłem z kryjówki, aby obmyć się z krwi. Zanurkowałem. Spojrzałem jeszcze na sieci pod wodą. Złapało się parę ładnych sztuk. Wynurzyłem się z wody i wyszedłem na brzeg. Usiadłem na kamieniu i zawołałem Szczerbatka. ' Szerbata Mordko! W oka mgnieniu był już przy mnie. ' Wiesz co masz robić... Mój smok zaczął mnie lizać po wszystkich ranach, w tym na twarzy, co było jak zawsze obrzydliwe. Po "zarzyciu lekarstwa" cały się lepiłem. Miałem nawet moje włosy w jego ślinie, o co wcale nie prosiłem. Jak zwykle musiałem trochę poczekać zanim bym zmył to obrzydlistwo z siebie. W międzyczasie dałem Szczerbatkowi ryby na śnidanie. Resztę odłożyłem do schowka. Zostawiłem również jedną rybę dla siebie. Tą jedną sztukę nabiłem na patyka. ' Upiecz. Podniosłem rybę wysoko nad głową. Szczerbatek zionoł swoją wyjątkową plazmą. Mój posiłek faktycznie bez przeszkód upiekł, tylko dlaczego też moje włosy?! Wbiegłem do morza. Po schłodzeniu włosów udałem się do pobliskiego zbiornika wodnego ze słoną wodą. Smok rozgrzał naczynie, a woda wyparowała. Na ściankach osadziła się sól. Posłużyła mi ona jako przyprawa do mojego posiłku. Zjadłem idealnie ciepłe śniadanie i ponownie wbiegłem do morza, aby się nareszcie umyć ze śliny przyjaciela. PERSPEKTYWA DAGURA Szedłem właśnie spojrzeć jak się miewa nasz więzień, a zobaczyłem pustą celę. Siedział tam strażnik i sobie drzemał. Krzyknąłem budząc go. Zerwał się jak oparzony. Zorientował się, że ma przywiązany do nogi sznur. Gdy go ruszył, spadło wiadro z wodą. A na kogo? Na mnie! Wściekły wrzasnąłem na całe gardło wypowiadając jego imię. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Tak minęły nam te dwa dni i trzeba było wracać. Pochowałem wszystkie rzeczy z kryjówki, zabrałem parę ryb dla siebie i Szczerbatka. Założyłem swój kostium do latania, bo nie zawsze w nim chodzę. Wznieśliśmy się w powietrze. Przemierzaliśmy między chmurami. Zaczęliśmy robić triki i różne akrobacje. Jak zwykle był to szalony lot. Potem, lecąc nad chmurami, zobaczyliśmy jakąś postać. Stała na ogromnym smoku, nosiła maskę i trzymała dziwny kij. Przeraziłem się. Nim się zorientowałem, byłem porwany w szpony innego smoka. Szczerbatek spadał coraz niżej i niżej. Ryczał, krzyczałem. Mój smok złamał lód i zanurkował. Nie dał jednak za wygraną. Ostatni raz zobaczyłem go jak się wynurzył i zaczął biec za nami. Potem uderzyłem w kamień lodowy przez nieostrożność smoka. Straciłem przytomność. PERSPEKTYWA SZCZERBATKA '' Nie! Nie! Nie! Oni nie mogą mi zabrać Czkawki! Dlaczego on się nie rusza?! O nie! Ja go uratuję! Czy oni muszą tak szybko lecieć?! Ale teraz się nie poddam! Biegnę ''- myślałem. Byłem już w środku tej ogromnej jaskini lodowej. Zobaczyłem nieprzytomnego Czkawkę. Leżał i się nie ruszał. Podeszła do niego jakaś postać. Zaraz, to nie jakaś postać! To TA postać! Ten porywacz! O nie, nie oddam Czkawki! ''- znów się zagotowałem z nerwów. Wyskoczyłem zza skały jak z procy osłaniając mojego przyjaciela ogonem. Zamaskowany "ktoś" odsunął się. Posłałem mu wrogie spojrzenie. Czkawka zaczął się budzić. '''PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI' Obudziłem się w jakiejś jaskini. Leżałem na ziemi i osłaniał mnie Szczerbatek przed NIM. Podchodził do nas. Wstałem jak najszybciej. Mój przyjaciel dalej mnie osłaniał. (tu proponuję czytać bardzo wolno :)) Zbliżał się. Odchodziliśmy. Podchodził. Odchodziliśmy. Klęknął. Zwialiśmy. Wskoczyłem w biegu na Szczerbatka. Ustawiłem ogon. I co?! Kicha! Cały rozdarty, zamarznięty i pogięty. ' Coś ty z nim robił? Nie było mnie tylko chwilkę. ' Wrauuuuuuuuuu. Uderzył mnie uchem w twarz. ' Już dobrze, dobrze, a tak właściwie to dzięki. ' Wrauuuuuuu. Musięliśmy biec, więc biegliśmy. Ominęliśmy kilka szpikulców lodu i parę dużych głazów. Wybiegliśmy na powierzchnię zamrożonych wód. Ruszyliśmy. Coraz szybciej i szybciej poruszaliśmy się po gróbej warstwie lodu, ale bez skutku. Lód załamał się pod naszymi nogami i wpadliśmy do wody. Podleciał do nas znowu ten KTOŚ. ' Czego ty chcesz?! - nie odpowiedział - Czego ty chcesz?! - powtórzyłem pytanie. Wzruszył tylko ramionami. Jego smok usiadł obok swojego pana. Ze Szczerbatkiem wyszliśmy z zimnej, a wręcz lodowatek, wody. Mój kochany smok zaczął się otrzepywać i wszystko poleciało na mnie. ON tylko zachichotał pod nosem. Podszedł do mnie. Szczerbek warczał. Uspokoiłem mojego przyjaciela. ON natomiast zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Wyciągnął dłoń w moją stronę. Chciał dotknąć mojej twarzy. Nie dałem się. Jęknąłem. Postać odsunęła się daleko przede mnie. Zdjął maskę z głowy. I okazało się, że to była kobieta. Byłem w szoku, ale jeszce gorsze było to, co powiedziała. ' Oooooo, Czkawka. ' Nie, ja jestem Reliv. ' Nieeeeeee, bo Czkawka -powiedziała ze śmiechem i sarkazmem w głosie - a on? - wskazała na Szczerbatka. ' On ma na imię Beksa. ' Czy aby na pewno? Dlaczego ty tak kłamiesz? Kto Cię nauczył? Taki z niego Beksa, jak z Ciebie baletnica. ' Szczerbatek - odparłem. ' I to rozumiem, choć. Pociągnęła mnie za ramię. może jeszcze dzisiaj coś dodam ale nie obiecuję. I JAK SIĘ PODOBAŁ NEXT? dziękuję za te miłe komentarze. bardzo mnie motywują do dalszego pisania :D/ Szczerbolka ' Zaraz, chwila, ale kim Ty właściwie jesteś, co? Ja Cię nie znam - dotarliśmy do ogromnego.... nie wiem jak to powiedzieć.... do ogromnego ogrodu... Na podłożu rosła i rośnie trawa, zwisa z wyżej położonych skał. Nad nią i pomiędzy rosną inne rośliny. Wysoko jest dach jakby z "lodu", a na środku leży wielki.... ' Oszołomostrach, alfa wszystkich smoków, wódz naszej przystani, opiekun naszego domu, ojciec nas wszystkich.......Stoik opowiadał Ci o matce? ' Nic nie wspominał, tyle co z wioski się dowiedziałem, że porwał ją smok i nie przeżyła. ' A ty w to wierzysz? ' A czemu pytasz? ' Żeby się dowiedzieć. ' Niebezpieczną pan tu prowadzisz grę... Ale czemu o sobie nic nie powiesz? ' Do tego zmierzam. ' Nie, nie, nie, to nie możliwe! - odchodziłem od niej. ' Wszystko jest możliwe. Choć do mnie, proszę - wystawiła rękę do mnie. ' Nie! - uciekłem. Jak to możliwe?! To nie może być prawda! A jeśli jest? Oh, nawet jeśli jest, to co ja jej powiem? Będzie chciała, żebym został u niej, a to niemożliwe w mojej sutuacji. Za dużo by wiedziała, za dużo byłoby podejrzeń co do mnie.'' Ojciec by mnie szukał dodatkowo. I weź tu wybrnij człowieku! A co z Dagurem? Mam wracać do matki z siniakami i krwią na głowie i plecach?! - wiele mi wtedy chodziło myśli po głowie. Nie mogłem jej powiedzieć prawdy. Sam bym tego chyba nie przeżył. To było okropne uczucie.' Biegłem dalej. Chciałem się ukryć, pomyśleć. Wszedłem w jakiś kąt w skale. Usiadłem, rozmyślałem, wspominałem, zasnąłem. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Siedziałam na łóżku, lecz jeszcze sobie coś przypomniałam. ' Siostra!!! ' Czego?!!!!! ' Nie właź do mnie! ' Bo co?! ' Bo nie, małolacie! ' Jestem tylko 2 lata młodsza od ciebie! ' Im bardziej młodsza, tym bardziej głupsza! Masz nie wchodzić, jasne?! ' Jasne! PERSPEKTYWA EMMY Co za siostra! Pomiata mną i pomiata! I to ma być siostra?! Ciągle się mnie czepia i myśli, że wszystko jej wolno, a nie wolno! - ''Myślałam. Ciągle ma kary od rodziców i wodza. Jest strasznie leniwa, była i jest do tej pory. Przez cały czas przebywa z tymi durnymi, lekkomyślnymi jeźdźcami. Nic tylko broją i się wygłupiają. A komu potem kochana córusia przynosi wstyd?! No oczywiście naszej rodzinie! Wszyscy mówią, że mogłaby z niej wyrosnąć porządna i mądra dziewczyna, a tu taka córka, siostra i dziewczyna ze swoimi tajemnicami z przedlaty. Byłam bardzo ciekawa co to była za kartka, którą dostała od Johnana. '''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID' ' I tak ma zostać! Znów usiadłam na moim twardym łóżku. Sięgnęłam po tą kartkę i to co zobaczyłam to było szokiem. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! i tu się wyjaśnia co jest na tej kartce. ma ktoś pomysły?jak na razie, to nikt nie zgadł, życzę powodzenia CDN :D/ Szczerbolka 'Dedykt dla K-pophiccstrid (mam nadzieję, że dobrze napisałam), zgadłeś/aś: faktycznie Astrid jest zaskoczona, faktycznie napisał, faktycznie narysował :D' '' '' '' Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć! To Czkawka i Szczerbatek! Są więksi i przystojniejsi! A na dole pisze "żyję"! Tak się cieszę! Czyli jeszcze może go zobaczę? Może go poszukam? Ale nie mogę, bo nie wiem przecież jakie prowadzi teraz życie, gdzie jest, gdzie mieszka... Czyli teraz muszę tylko czekać....'' '' ''I tak postanowiłam. "Będę czekać". Schowałam kartkę do mojego notesu i poszłam się przejść. Wzięłam swój topór i zeszłam po schodach. ' Siostra! Wrócę w nocy! ' Oberwiesz od rodziców! ' To jakoś to wytłumacz! I poszłam w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Po drodze rzuciłam toporem parę razy w drzewa. Miałam bardzo dobry humor. na dziś to tyle, bardzo się cieszę, że dajecie mi takie miłe komy :D, pozdrowienia dla tych co próbowali odgadnąć zagatkę i dla wszystkich czytających/ Szczerbolka :D PERSPEKTYWA VALKI A ja ciągle mu nie powiedziałam jak mam na imię. Tylko gdzie on teraz jest? Szukałam go ze Szczerbatkiem jakieś 2h. Nigdzie go nie było, a przecież nie uciekł daleko, bo bym go zobaczyła. Nagle jego przyjaciel zaczą węszyć. Szedł za zapachem, którego ja nie czułam, jak pies (oni wiedzą co to pies? XD). Doszedł do półki skalnej. Zajrzałam głębiej. Wepchnął mnie do środka. Zajrzałam dalej. Ujrzałam Czkawkę jak spał w małym kącie. Chyba mu było wygodnie. Ostrożnie zanięśliśmy go z Szczerbkiem na moje posłanie. Tam dalej spał. Ja natomiast udałam się z alfą i innymi smokami na obiad, a Nocna Furia pilnowała swojego przyjaciela. PERSPEKTYWA SZCZERBATKA '' Pfffff, a on mówi, że ja jestem śpioch. A kto tutaj śpi i śpi? No...... bez żartów to się tutaj nie obędzie..... hahaha...'' Pochyliłem się nad nim. Dmuchnąłem w jego twarz. Spał. Wystawiłem jęzor tuż nad nim. Lekka masa skapywała po jego policzkach, nosie, oczach, szyi, czole i ustach. Swoimi ząbkami złapałem za jego dłoń i wetknąłem mu palca w jedną z dziurek od nosa. Podsadziłem go pod kamień, żeby wyglądał jak jakiś rozkapryszony dzieciak. Podłożyłem mu pod rękę rybę i zostawiłem go tak na siedząco. Żarłok jeden. Odszedłem dalej uradowany w duchu. To był chyba mój najlepszy kawał. Położyłem się brzuchem do góry i zasnąłem. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Obudziłem się w dość dziwnej pozycji. Miałem palca w nosie i całą twarz w ślinie. Siedziałem i w drugiej ręce trzymałem rybę. Wyglądałem jak jakiś leniwy jak. Dwa kroki dalej spał Szczerbatek do góry kołami. Już wiedziałem czyja to sprawka. Musiałem się odwdzięczyć. Złapałem z wody kilka wodorostów i położyłem mu na głowie. Wyglądały jak obleśne włosy. Włożyłem mu w pyszczek chyba ze 20 ryb. Sięgnąłem po jego niesamowicie ciężki ogon podniosłem go najwyżej jak mogłem. Następnie oparłem go o gałąź. Łapy rozchyliłem w przeciwne do siebie strony. Wziąłem trochę smoczymiętki i przejechałem po jego nosie. Rozpłynął się dosłownie w swoim śnie. Położyłem się w tej samej pozycji, w której się obudziłem, aby wina nie spadła na mnie. Zasnąłem. PERSPEKTYWA VALKI '' Byłam bardzo ciekawa jak zareaguje Czkawka, jak mnie zobaczy. Razem z Chmuroskokiem wleciałam do naszego skalnego domu. Chciałam zobaczyć swojego kochanego synka. I co zobaczyłam?! Zobaczyłam mojego KOCHANEGO SYNKA! Leżał oparty o skałę jak jakiś królewicz. Jego smok wcale nie był lepszy. Zbudzili się obaj. Czkawka spojrzał się na Szczerbatka. Zaś Szczerbatek był ździwiony swoją postawą. Wstał niechętnie. '' Ha! - KOCHANY SYNEK znów spojrzał na przyjaciela - I co? Ten się śmieje, Kto się śmieje ostatni! '' Nie myślałeś chyba, że Ci to ujdzie na sucho, prawda? '' Wrauuuuu. '' Wy tak zawsze? '' Nie zawsze, ale często. Tymbardziej, że my gadamy tylko ze sobą, bo nikt nas nie traktuje poważnie... '' Jesteś głodny? '' Tak, ale to my sobie ze Szczerbatkiem poradzimy... - Szczerbatek przytaknął. '' Jak chcesz, to w koszu są ryby na śniadanie. '' Czyli ty nam oferujesz "bezwysiłkowe" śniadanie? '' Tak. '' Ej Szczerbol! Robimy dzisiaj "lenie"! Hura! '' Jakie "lenie"? '' "Lenie", czyli dzisiaj nic nie robimy, jesteśmy lenie. '' Ciekawe... '' A właśnie, MAMO, jak ty masz właście na imię? ' Valka, Valka synek. Przytuliłam go. Po 16 latach go przytuliłam. '''PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Przytuliła mnie. Po 16 latach mnie przytuliła. ' '''Opowiesz mi wszystko? Jak jest teraz w wiosce... ''Zaraz, chwila! Wioska! ' Ej, ile ja tu spałem? ' Ohoho.... Wiesz jak mi się nudziło? Nawet Szczerbatka musiałam zabawiać... ' Ile? ' Jakiś tydzień... ' No pięknie! Wrócę do domu po 2 tygodniach, a limit to 5 dni! Muszę lecieć! Pa! ' A kiedy wrócisz? Siedziałem już na Szczerbatku. ' Jak mi się uda, ale nie wiem. Na 100% przylecę, obiecuję. ' To będę czekać, do zobaczenia. Wzbiłem się ze Szczerbatkiem w powietrze. Jak najszybciej w domu - to był mój cel. Zapowiadało się 4 dni siedzenia pod kratami i tym razem ze strażnikiem, żeby mnie pilnował. Lecieliśmy szybko. Szczerze mówiąc to spłynął po mnie fakt, że moja matka ukrywała się przede mną tyle lat. Po prostu było jak zwykle, tylko że teraz musiałem się pilnować i ukrywać to wszystko jeszcze przed nią. Dolecieliśmy do Zar. Było już mocno po zachodzie słońca. Wlecieliśmy przez okno do mojego pokoju. Musiałem jeszcze jakoś wymyślić wymówkę. Na razie tylko położyłem się spać i zasnąłem. RANO ''' '''PERSPEKTYWA EGA Wchodziłem do pokoju Reliva i co zobaczyłem?! Otóż zobaczyłem Reliva całego i zdrowego! To było bardzo dziwne, że zdrowego?..... ' Tato!!!!!!! ' Odbiło Ci?! Przestań się drzeć! ' Na Thora! Ty żyjesz! Rzuciłem się na niego i mocno przytuliłem. W sumie był to jakiś tam mój brat. ' Tak, żyję, nie duś....śśśś....ś mnie. ' Oj, sorry. Choć na dół do ojca, bo musisz się jakoś wymigać. ' Od kiedy jesteś taki miły? ' Zaraz mi przejdzie. W sumie, to trochę się martwiłem... ' To do ciebie niepodobne. ' Reliv!!!!!!!! ' Nie ma mnie! ' To czemu mówisz?! ' Bo mam taką umiejętność! Beksa jakoś dziwnie wstał. ' Reliv, bo Beksa dziwnie wygląda. Smok upadł jak martwy na podłogę. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Podszedłem do Szczerbatka. Wyglądał normalnie.'' Aaaaaaaaa! Już rozumiem!'' Padłem również na podłogę jak zabity. ''' Taaaatooooo!!!!!!! Mamy dwa trupy w pokoju!!!! Ojciec szybko wbiegł na górę i obejrzał mnie i Szczerbatka. ' Zabieramy ich do szamanki Darty, szybko! Ooooo, jak miło, gdy ktoś tak nosi człowieka na rękach.... Położyli mnie i Szczerbka na łóżku w naszym "wikingowym szpitalu". Darty obejrzała mnie i smoka. Wcześniej kazała wyjść Edze i tacie. Kątem otworzonego na chwilę oka spojrzałemna, przerażonych moim wydokiem, ludzi. Chyba się o mnie bali jak o wszystkich, gdy tak nagle lądują w szpitalu. Szamanka wyszła. Reszta się na nią spojrzała. To była okazja. Dałem znak Szczerbatkowi. Wstaliśmy pędem z łóżek i wybiegliśmy przez okno z drugiej strony. ' To gdzie teraz? - biegliśmy. Nie dane mi było jednak usłyszeć odpowiedź mojego przyjaciela, bo drogę zatarasował nam ojciec. ' Udawałeś? ' Jak ty tu.... oh.... no jak ty...... jak ty tu, skąd?! Byłeś tam! - wskazałem na dom za mną. ' tak, byłem tam, a ty gdzie byłeś 2 tygodnie?! ' Naprawdę muszę odpowiadać? ' Żądam wyjaśnienia, ale innego i dłuższego niż słowo "nigdzie". ' Nigdzie.. a co mogę powiedzieć? Byłem tam gdzie zwykle, no prawie.... ' Kara. Oczywiście kara, na 4 dni, w minilochu, pod opieką strażnika... Musiałem jeszcze jakoś przekonać tatę na pozwolenie o dłuższe te moje wypady, bo inaczej bym się nie wyrobił z moimi tajemnicami. 'ROŹDZIAŁ VI JAK TU UCIEC?' Ojciec zaprowadził mnie do mojego minilochu. Dał mi kawałek drewna, ale ten był mniejszy. Nie pytałem nawet dlaczego, bo i tak znałem odpowiedź. Ostatnim razem wystrugałem kluczyk i otworzyłem zamki. Potem uwolniłem Szczerbatka i nie było nas jakieś 3 dni. Wszedłem do ciasnej, zimnej, wilgotnej i bardzo nieprzyjemnej celi. Ojciec zamknął górną kratę na klucz. W sumie całość wygląda jak studzienka, czyli miejsce, gdzie trzymamy wodę zapasową. Ale co to?! Dar?! Jeśli to on, to będzie problem z ucieczką. Dobre przynajmniej i to, że nasz wytapiacz żelastwa ma też swoje zalety, bądź wady. ' Masz opiekuna - skierował twarz do ucha Dara, podsłuchiwałem - Tylko nie uśnij, wiesz jaki on jest... ' Ma się rozumieć! Uśmiechnął się. Szczerbka zaprowadził do domu i jak zgaduję, przykuł go łańcuchem do ściany. Nadszedł wieczór.'' Oj Dar tak szybko nie wytrzyma. Już widzę jak mu się oczka kleją...'' Bez kołysanki się nie obeszło. Śpiewałem cichutko melodię dodając słowa. ' Oj Reliv! Czy ty musisz? Co ci szkodzi trochę tutaj posiedzieć? ' Mi nic nie szkodzi, ale Tobie chyba tak - wszystko mówiłem tak, byleby tylko usnął. Miałem nadzieję, że nie było słychać chytrości w moim głosie, bo z mojego planu byłaby klapa. Nuciłem dalej. ' Proszęęęęęęęę, przestańńńńńńń.... - błagał dalej. ' Przyznaj, że byś sobie zasnął... - mówiłem dalej, ale tym razem do ucha, cicho spokojnie, bez agresji i z przekonaniem, aby tylko uległ swym pragnieniom - zasnąłbyś sobie w swoim łóżku, w swoim domu, ale nie możesz.... To chociaż tutaj sobie przytnij komara...... - i przyciął. Udało mi się. Dar padł na kraty jednocześnie osłaniając klucz. oh, dziękuję... Wiesz, nie musiałeś się tak starać.... Wyciągnąłem zwinnie klucze i otworzyłem zamek. Podniosłem kraty lekko przesuwając tego naiwniaka lecz tak, aby go nie obudzić. Wyszedłem z tej ponurej, w ponurą noc, celi. Pobiegłem po Szczerbatka cały czas trzymając ten klucz. Chciałem wejść do domu oknem, ale zobaczyłem Ega, który grzebał w moich rzeczach! A na dole, gdzie siedział zakuty Szczerbatek, był również mój ojciec. Musiałem ich obu jakoś odciągnąć od tego co robili. I nawet miałem już plan. Otworzyłem dwa małe okienka po obu stronach, żeby zrobił się mały przeciąg. Powietrze zgasiło świece. Tak, jak w nocy, zrobiło się ciemno. Zacząłem uderzać lekko w dach. W ciemności zabrałem kilka noży z półki. Drapałem o ściany, niczym pazury smoka. Szeptałem coś, jakby głos wpadający z wiatrem. W przeciwieństwie do mojego tępego brata, świetnie widzę w takiej ciemności, bo latając ze Szczerbatkiem po nocy, zdobyłem taką umiejętność. Postanowiłem dać Egowi do zrozumienia, że w moich rzeczach się nie grzebie. Rzuciłem sztyletem prosto nad jego głową i powiedziałem niskim i stanowczym głosem: ' I co Ty czynisz? - myślałem, że pęknę ze śmiechu - Co ty widzisz w tych rzeczach, morderco?! - tutaj uniosłem się dużo głośniej. Ega zaczął piszczeć jak mała dziewczynka. Aż mnie uszy zabolały. Zaczął wołać ojca. Wódz szybko wbiegł do pokoju, a ja zszedłem z okna i udałem się do mojego smoka przez drzwi wejściowe. Otworzyłem zamek od kajdan Mordki. Wsiadłem na niego. Walnął mnie uchem w moją twarz. ' Oj no co? Przyznaj, że to było dobre zagranie. ' Wrauuuuu. Nagle do domu wpadł Dar. ' Słyszałem jakieś piski i Reliva nieeeeee........ ' Tak, nie ma mnie w celi, jestem tutaj, a piszczał Ega, to pa! Poleciałem wysoko nad chmury. Mimo nocy było nawet przyjemnie. Lecieliśmy coraz dalej i dalej, ale coś mnie skusiło, żeby polecieć na BERK. ''' '''Mordko, polecimy nad Krucze Urwisko? ' Wrauuuuu. ' Czyli lecimy. I polecieliśmy. Z oddali zobaczyłem moją rodzinną wyspę. Wszyscy spali. W sumie było już po północy. Podlecieliśmy pod port. Nikogo nie było. Zszedłem ze Szczerbatka i się rozejrzałem, ale naprawdę nie było ani jednej żywej duszy. Udaliśmy się piechotą w wybrane miejsce. Wszystko było jak dawniej. Nic się nie zmieniło, przynajmniej to co tu w ciemności widać, a nic nie widać. Usłyszałem za sobą szelest, jakby ktoś nadchodził. Dałem znak Szczerbatkowi i ruszyliśmy do mamy. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Chodziłam po lesie ok. 2 godziny myśląc, że może coś fajnego może się stać, a tu klapa. Usłyszałam jakiś szelest liści, ale może się przesłyszałam? Tak właściwie to był wiatr, a tam nikogo nie było. Trochę to dziwne, że chodziłam o tej porze po lesie, ale tak naprawdę, to nie ma z tym nic dziwnego. Potrafię całą noc chodzić po naszej wiosce, a potem wracam nad ranem i śpię. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' To co Mordko? Polecimy do twojego kumpla Chmuroskoka? ' Wrauuuuu. ' No ok, ok już nie będę. Lecimy. I polecieliśmy. Do Sanktuarium dolecieliśmy nad ranem. Bylibyśmy trochę później, ale dopisał nam humor po kolejnym szalonym locie. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Poszłam do bliźniaków z pewną propozycją. Weszłam do nich przez kotłownię. Musiałam ich jakoś obudzić. ' Mieczyk, Szpadka! - szeptałam do nich, bo nie chciałam obudzić reszty mieszkańców, do czego byłabym zdolna. ' Co się dzieje? ' Ważne jest teraz to, czy warto było nas budzić. ' A jeśli zaproponuję wam wywinąć kawał naszemu kochanemu wodzowi? ' Czytasz nam w myślach, co nie siostra? ' A jakżeby inaczej? Po cichu wyszliśmy we trójkę i udaliśmy się do Sączysmarka. Gdy go zmudziliśmy, od razu zaczął krzyczeć i piszczeć. ' Smark! Cicho bądź! Uciszył się. Był mocno skołowany, jakby przyśnił mu się jakiś koszmar, co wcale nie było wykluczone. O Thorze! Co to był za sen! Śniło mi się, że umarłem i wszyscy za mną płakali.... ' Tego raczej się nie doczekasz. ' Oh, dziękuję Śliczna, że nie chcesz, żebym umarł. ' Ja raczej mówiłam o tym, że nikt nie będzie płakał. ' Bardzo śmieszne. Ale co wy tutaj tak właściwie robicie? ' Mamy pewną propozycję. Piszesz się? ' Zależy w co. ' W miodowe czasy naszego wodza. ' Zawsze! Poszliśmy na łąki, gdzie były nasze owady zbierające miodek - słodki, słodziudki i pełen rozkoszy miodek. Tylko szkoda, że mieliśmy wykorzystać go do obrzydliwych celów. Zapach plus smród daje zawsze większy smród. Dotarliśmy na miejsce. W ciemności niewiele można było zobaczyć. Żadnych owadów nie widziałam, znaczy, że sobie spały. Ktoś jednak musiał podjąć się zadania i je wypłoszyć. ' Kto jest chętny na wykonanie zadania? ' Czekaj.... a co my mamy robić? ' Wygnać je z gniazda. ' A co my będziemy z tego mieć? ' Wzrost kondycji uciekania i ból od żądlenia. ' To znaczy co? ' To znaczy, że ktoś musi wkurzyć te pszczoły! ' My!!! ' To już! Jazda do ula! I pognali. Ze środka dobiegały krzyki i dźwięk owadów gotowych do walki. Po chwili bliźniaki wybiegły w las, a za nimi pszczoły. Widziałam ich niesamowite zadowolenie. Ja i Sączysmark zabraliśmy się za pakowanie miodu w torbę. Po zebraniu tej naszej chytrej słodyczy pobiegliśmy pod dom wodza. Po drodze zobaczyliśmy bliźniaków całych w czerwonych krostach. Siedzieli w krzakach i głośno dyszali. Po długim biegu to ja im się nie dziwiłam, że aż tak byli zmęczeni. ' Oh, mogliśmy zginąć! ' No to co, jeszcze raz?! ' Czytasz mi w myślach siostrzyczko. ' Czekaj..... siostrzyczko? Ale ja przecież........ ' Zaraz, zaraz, a plan? ' Jak zdążysz. ' A dlaczego niby nie? ' '''A bo dlatego, że już z rana będzie kara. Trzeba zdążyć zrobić ten kawał. Idziemy! I poszliśmy, a po chwili staliśmy pod domem wodza. A jak udało się nam zrealizować plan? Otóż tego dnia była butonocka. '''PERSPEKTYWA STOIKA' Obudziłem się dość wcześnie. Byłem w pół przytomny. Otworzyłem drzwi i sięgnąłem po buty. Założyłem je i nagle poczułem coś lepkiego. Wyjąłem nogę, a za nią ciągnął się pomarańczowy glut. Obrzydliwy, pachnący miodem glut. Od razu wiedziałem kto to taki dowcipny. ' Astrid!!!! Bliźniaki!!!!!! Sączysmark!!!!!! Zdjąłem również drugiego buta. Umyłem nogi w zimnej wodzie, bo nie było ciepłej. Spod łóżka wyciągnąłem drugie buty zapasowe. Ubrałem je na już suche nogi i wybiegłem z domu w stronę Pyskacza oraz rodziców tej zgranej i trochę śmiesznej paczki. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID I tak jak mówiłam, będzie kara, ale za to warto było. Po ok. godzinie zostaliśmy sprowadzeni na arenę. Staliśmy we czwórkę na przeciwko wodza. Na widowni siedzieli moi rodzice oraz moja tępa i głupia siostrzyczka, która ciągle się ze mnie śmiała. Nam wszystkim też nie było do smutku. Śmialiśmy się pod nosem. Poza moją rodzinką, siedzieli również rodzice reszty paczki oraz chyba prawie wszyscy z Berk. Matka z ojcem patrzyli na mnie jakby było im wstyd. Jeśli jednak to było i jest dla nich wstyd, to ja tych wstydów tyle przyniosłam im do domu, że raczej nie zliczę. Stoik przemówił krótko i na temat: ' Kara. ' Jaka? ' Tradycyjna. ' To chodźcie po motykę dla tego głupiego Pleśniaka. Będziemy mieć to pole z głowy. ' A i mam jeszcze pytanie. Gdzie są nasze wszystkie owady? ' Yyyyyyyy....... - nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, bo przecież jak pszczoły żądlą, to potem.... - zdechły. ' Jak to zdechły?! Powybijaliście je?! ' Nie, same się powybijały - wzruszyłam ramionami - a oto dowód - wskazałam na poranionych bliźniaków. ' Ale czemu, co, wkurzyliście je, tak?! ' No przecież jakoś trzeba było je wykurzyć z tego gniazda, żeby się dostać do ich miodu....... ' A my się zgłosiliśmy do tej roboty na ochotników - powiedzieli radośnie. Poszliśmy. Wszyscy patrzyli na nas jak na jakieś głupki. Ale za to śmiechu nam nie brakowało. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Lecieliśmy całą poprzednią noc i cały dzisiejszy ranek, lecz nie mogliśmy się długo cieszyć wolnością, bo porwał nas..... ' Siemasz Dagur, to, jak zwykle? ' Zabrać go! Siedziałem w celi. Obok mnie byli też moi więzienni kumple, z którymi zawsze uciekam. Częściej udaje nam się uciec przed torturami i są i sytuacje, gdzie są tortury. Podszedł do mnie ten szaleniec. Wstałem i spojrzałem w te jego wredne oczy. Posłałem mu spojrzenie pewnego siebie chłopaka, zawsze tak robię i tak się czuję. ' Jutro. Jutro się doigrasz. ' Dzisiaj. Dzisiaj stąd zwieje. Odszedł. No to co, czas się zmywać. Spojrzałem na moich kolegów zza krat. Zaczęliśmy, jak za każdym razem, usypiać strażników. Najpierw nuciliśmy, potem dochodziły słowa: Dagur jakiem zawsze będzie, W morzu, w wiosce, prawie wszędzie, Nie zna bólu i litości, Karze mówić "wielkiej mości", Straże swoje zaniedbuje, Strażom w serce kłuje bólem, Więźniów swoich torturuje, Bronią ciągle wymachuje'', Teraz zaśnij moje skarbie, Niech Cię w śnie Dagur nie walnie, Tam, gdzie tylko możesz, zaśnij, Idź do twej kochanej baśni.... '' Zasnęli, więc czas się ruszyć.'' Zabrałem klucze jednemu strażnikowi i otworzyłem kraty i kajdany. Podałem innym klucz. Na moje nieszczęście coś było przeszkodą. Kumpela Hara poprzedziła moje wyjście migowym językiem, takim, którym mówimy pod obecność strażników. Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę i ujrzałem dziewczynę, a ja oczywiście wolny jak dziki smok. Zobaczyła mnie. Szybko zabrała z wieszaka klucze zapasowe. Chciała uciec, ale ją zatrzymałem. ' Poczekaj! Hara znów co mi pokazała na mogi. Zrozumiałem wszystko, ale lepiej, żebym nie zrozumiał. Dziewczyna patrzyła na mnie ze zdziwieniem i jednocześnie chyba z zauroczeniem. Dałem znak wszystkim chłopakom, aby zaczęli nucić. Musieliśmy wiedzieć kto ją najbardziej interesuje, bo ona mogła nam pomóc stąd zwiać i to za każdym razem! Potrzbe było tylko kłamstwo. I tak jak już mówłem, na moje drugie nieszczęście, padło na mnie. No tak, kolejne kłamstwo ''- myślałem. Znów to JA musiałem oszukiwać i zmyślać wszystko dookoła. I co miałem robić? Poprostu skłamałem. Podeszła do krat. Musiałem coś powiedzieć. Ale co powiedzieć nawet ładnej dziewczynie w brązowych włosach i piwnych oczach? Trzeba było ją jakoś zainteresować. Pomyślałem sobie, że ona to smok i trzeba zdobyć jej zaufanie. Może i myślę tylko o smokach, ale w sumie to spędzam z nimi cały czas.'' Odezwałem się wreszcie: ' Serio taka będziesz? ' Ale jaka? ' Jak masz na imię? ' Eara. ' Eara, śliczne imię dla ślicznej panienki. Zachichotała. A ja patrzyłem na nią, jak z tego co pamiętam, jak Sączysmark patrzący na Astrid rzucając jej komplementy. Patrzyłem jej w oczy z odpowiednim wyrazem twarzy - zauroczenia, a ona, co mnie jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło - zakochania i z tego zakochania śmiałe się ze wszystkiego co powiedziałem. Hara znów mi pokazywała rękami zdania, a konkretnie "Nawijaj, nawijaj". ' A ty? ' Co ja? ' Imię, znaczy twoje imię. ' Reliv, pomożesz mi? ' Dlaczego i niby jak? ' Słuchaj, ja wiem, że mnie lubisz, a ja wiem, że mi się podobasz. Ja i tak tu wrócę i tak cy siak cię spotkam. Moiżna powiedzieć, iz juz jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciel przyjaciela nie zostawia. PERSPEKTYWA HARY No muszę przyznać, że świetnie mu idzie ten przekręt. I on tak potrafi kłamać kobiecie w żywe oczy? Niesamowite. Earze dosłownie świeciły się oczy jak patrzyła na Reliva. Od razu wiedziałam, że ten plan i następne plany będą udane. Ona mogłabyć naszą wspaniałą przynętą, wręcz naiwną. Wszyscy powoli, już rozkuci, zaczęliśmy wychodzić po cichu z naszych cel, oprócz naszego kłamczucha oczywiście. Dałam mu tylko znak i udaliśmy się do naszych łodzi. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI O matko! Ile te kobiety potrafią gadać! ''Już w myślach przyrzekłem sobie, żeby nigdy więcej nie bajerować kobiet. Takie to niewygadane! Ale czas naglił i trzebabyło się zmywać. Tym razem szczęście się do mnie uśmiechnęło, bo Earę zawołał ojciec będący dalszą rodziną Dagura. Z tego co się dowiedziałem, to ma na imię Lar i jego osada (bo jest jej wodzem), jak i on sam, są dobrze nastawieni do Berk, lecz nie mówią o tym Dagurowi. Ale to mniejsza, nadszedł czas na ucieczkę. Straże spały, ja nie spałem. Zamiast siedzieć jak głupek, wstałem i udałem się do wyjścia cały czas trzymając klucz, bo musiałem otworzyć celę Szczerbatka. Pobiegłem uważnie do mojego przyjaciela, a po drodze jeszcze spotkałem kumpli. Mięliśmy mały problem. Było już naprawdę niedaleko, aby stąd uciec. Naszym problemem byli strażnicy stojący na dole. Spojrzałem się do góry. Zauważyłem belkę od dachu. Za mną leżała lina. Wziąłem ją na ręce. '' Hara, masz jeszcze ten sierp? '' Nawet 2, a co? '' A czy mogłabyś mi dać te 2 sierpy? '' Tak, proszę. Podała mi je, a ja zawiązałem o nie końcówkę liny tworząc hak. Rzuciłem tą linę wysoko w kierunku belki, żeby o nią zaplątała. '' Łapcie wszyscy za linę, tylko macie być cicho, bo jak nas usłyszą to kicha. Złapaliśmy za ten sznór i bez rozmów i bez krzyków rozbujaliśmy się zaraz nad strażą. Przedostaliśmy się na drugi koniec, gdzie był nasz cel. Biegliśmy dalej. Musieliśmy dostać się do Szczerbatka, a potem do łodzi. Udało nam się. Otworzyłem celę mojego przyjaciela, mojej kochanej Beksy. Wybiegł zadowolony i zaczął mnie lizać. Gdy się już spod niego wyczłapałem, udaliśmy się do nieużywanego przez Berserków portu. Tam był nasz, a właściwie to tubylców, statek, lecz my go sobie przywłaszczyliśmy. Wszyscy wsiedli na pokład, rozłożyliśmy żagle, wciągnęliśmy kotwicę. Razem ze Szczerbkiem rozpędziliśmy łódź. Pożegnałem się z nimi, a potem polecieliśmy do naszej kryjówki. Co prawda ranny nie byłem, ale to czas, w którym nie lecę ani do ojca ani do mamy, tylko ja i Szczerbatek. '''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID' (OD TERAZ WSZYSCY WYGLĄDAJĄ JAK W JWS2, minął rok przez cały ten czas) Po całym dniu pracy na polu Pleśniaka, wróciłam do domu. Usłyszałam przy okazji krzyki rodziców i dostałam jak zwykle karę. Zwykły zakaz latania z Wichurką przez cały dzień. Ale ja mam na to sposób: idziemy sobie do lasu, że niby spacerujemy, a potem tam gdzie nas nikt nie widzi, latamy między chmurami. Rodzice nie mają jak tego sprawdzić, więc zawsze się udaje. Weszłam do mojego pokoju i położyłam się na łóżku. Spojrzałam na mój rysunek Czkawki z przed 3 lat. Wtuliłam się w poduszkę i zasnęłam. Śniło mi się coś niesamowitego, nieprawdopodobnego, coś pięknego i tajemniczego. SEN Szłam sobie z Wichurką przez las. Doszłyśmy do Kruczego Urwiska. Nagle znikąd znalazłam się nad klifem, potem na łące i znów nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Za każdym razem byłam ustawiona w tej samej pozycji. Nad Urwiskiem zwisały brązowe pnącza, a na bocznych gałęziach siedziały dwa Straszliwce. Na łące widniał księżyc, ale niepełny, tworzący jakby uśmmiech. Zaraz nad nim świeciły dwie grupy gwazd. W każdej po 4. Były niedaleko od siebie oddalone. Na klifach zaś widziałam zachodzące słońce i jego promienie odbijające się od tafli wody. Po chwili zaczęły się zmieniać miejsca, a ja patrzyłam tylko w to jedno miejsce, w tą jedną stronę. Świat wirował i wirował, ani trochę się nie bałam, co było trochę dziwne. Szło to coraz szybciej, i szybciej, i szybciej, niczym karuzela. I wtedy zrozumiałam - ujrzałam twarz, twarz kogoś, kogo znałam, lecz nie widziałam kogo, ale kogoś. Obudziłam się w swoim łóżku myśląc o tym śnie. Nigdy takiej nie widziałam, a jakbym skądś ją znała, tylko skąd? Zewszłam na dół na śniadanie. Mama podała mi jedzenie. Podziękowałam. Miałam bardzo dobry humor. Po chwili przyszedł wódz. ' Astrid i Emmy! Zaraz macie być w twierdzy i powiedzcie innym, żeby też się zjawili. A tak właściwie to witaj Nana - Nana to moja mama. ' '''Oczywiście. ''Nie mam pojęcia co on chce. Przecież wszystkie kary odrobiłam, a potem nic głupiego nie zrobiłam. Byłam bardzo ciekawa tej wiadomości. Miałam nadzięję, że nie kolejna kara. Zaczęłam wychodzić z domu. ' Ej, siostra! Poczekaj! ' Sorry siostra, ale sama sobie poradzisz, nieuku! ' przymknij się, ok? ' Nie! Do zobaczenia w twierdzy! '(postacie wyglądają jak w JWS2, bo minął rok przez cały ten czas)' PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Wróciłem następnego dnia i perwsze co usłyszałem to to, że miałem się stawić w twierdzy. Bałem się tego całego zbiegowiska. Równie dobrze mogli chciać mnie spalić na stosie za te moje wygłupy. Zdobyłem się na odwagę i ze Szczerbatkiem weszliśmy do środka. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Weszład do środka. Zobaczyłam wodza stojącego na podeście. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Zobaczyłem ojca na podeście. Zacisnąłem pięści. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Zacisnęłam pięści. Podeszłam bliżej. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Podszedłem bliżej. Ojciec przemówił. ' Jak wiecie, mamy podpisać rozejm z wyspą Berk. ' Jak to, przecież są naszymi wrogami od wielu lat - o tym się dowiedziałem od Dagura. ''' Ale razem ze Stoikiem uznaliśmy, że nasze walki są bez sensu i pójdziemy na kompromis. Dlatego też zostaliśmy zaproszeni tam, aby podpisać rozejm i również w odwiedziny. Musimy teraz wybrać zespół, który tam popłynie i wypełni obowiązek. ' Ależ ojcze, to ty nie płyniesz? ' Ja nie mogę, ale nie będzie to też obrazą dla Stoika. I tak jak już mówiłem, musimy wybrać zespół. ' Czyli ja tu nie jestem potrzebny, to cześć - zacząłem odchodzić, ale jeden z wikingów złapał mnie za ubranie i obrócił stawiając mnie przed ojcem - oj, no co? Na co Ci tu ja? Wybieraj sobie kogo tam chcesz, a ja pójdę polatać z Beksą. ' I postanowiłem, że popłynie z całą pewnością Ega i Reliv - tu spojrzał się na mnie. ' Halo, zaraz, chwileczkę, dlaczego Ega i tymbardziej ja?! ' Ega jako mój następca, a Tobie przydałoby się oderwać od tyc Twoich lotów i zabrać się za coś porządnego. ' Ale wiesz, że jak ja już tam będę, to będzie także demolka całej wyspy... ' Więc jeszcze postanowiłem, że popłyną także inni jeźdźcy. Będą cię pilnować. Dodatkowo będziecie chodzić do Smoczej Akademii, aby jeszcze więcej wiedzieć o smokach. ' No to ja tą naukę mam już z głowy, to mogę nie płynąć? ' Nie. A o smokach będziesz widział dużo więcej. A jeśli wykażecie się odwagą, to może przypadnie wam zaszczyt przejęcia tytułu wodza Berk. ' A to on nie ma zastępcy? ' Jak widać nie ma. Chociaż miał. ' Dokładnie. Legendy mówią, że syn stoika, będący wielkim wojownikiem, podczas jednej z bitw ze smokami, stchórzył, potem uciekł i już nigdy nie wrócił. ' Legendy kłamią. ' A skąd takie przekonanie? ' Z nikąd. To kiedy ruszamy? ' Za dwa dni. ' Oooo, to jeszcze zdążę uciec - ocierałem dłoń o dłoń wypowiadając te słowa. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, ale ojciec wyczuł co ja kombinuję i nie dał mi za wygraną. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Stałam i czekałam na wiadomość. Stoik podszedł do nas wszystkich i przemówił. ' Mam dla was zadanie wielkiej wagi - tu spojrzał na wszystkich, którzy przyszli z wioski - jak wiecie, między nami, a wyspą Ahellów były toczone walki, ale to już przeszłość. Za parę dni pojawią się właśnie ludzie z wyspy Zar. Wódz Oleber oświadczył, że będą to młodzi ludzie, poznający naszą wyspę. Nie chcemy więcej wojen! - tu znów spojrzał na naszą paczkę - Waszym zadaniem będzie się nimi zająć. Wszystkich nas zatkało. Niby dlaczego mieliśmy się zajmować jakimiś głupkami, co to są, a raczej byli naszymi wrogami. ' Musicie jednak uważać szczególnie na jednego. Podobno jest wyczynowy i lubi broić w wiosce. ' Już go lubimy! No i jeszcze tego brakowało. Miałam nadzieję, że nie mieli smoków, bo byśmy sobie z nimi nie poradzili. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' Ale tato! Ja nie chcę tam płynąć! To nie moja bajka zadawać się z wrogami! - choć w sumie mam ich nie mało. ' Przecież to nie są już nasi wrogowie. ' (pod nosem) Dla Ciebie to może nie... ' Słuchaj! Płyniesz tam, czy tego chcesz, czy nie! To już postanowione! ' Nie! Nigdzie nie płynę! Prędzej ucieknę! ' Ale czemu nie chcesz tam płynąć? ' To moja sprawa! Nie i koniec! PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID ' Kiedy mają przypłynąć? ' Podobno za dwa dni. 'ROŹDZIAŁ VII CIEKAWE WAKACJE' PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Uciekłem. Wsiadłem po chwili na Szczerbatka i wznieśliśmy się w powietrze. Podczas lotu zacząłem myśleć i oczywiście nie zdążyłem. Ktoś wypuścił sieć. Już wiedziałem kto to był. Bersekowie. Już nawet nic nie mówiłem. Tak jak spadliśmy na statek, tak popłynęliśmy na ich wyspę. Przy brzegu zakuli nas w większe kajdany i zaprowadzili do naszych cel. Szczerbatek na lewo, ja na prawo. Gdy już byłem przy wejściu do dych wilgotnych i ani trochę przyjemnych lochów, zauważyłem wszystkich, z którymi zawsze uciekam. Siedzieli w osobnych celach, dłubali w drewnie, spali, leżeli, myśleli, ale przede wszystkim czekali na dalsze potoczenie się sprawy. Zauważyłem jak Hara ucieszyła się na mój widok. Wepchnęli mnie do tego ochydnego pomieszczenia, gdzie przesiaduję ok. 2 może 3 dni. Tym razem musiałem się wcześniej wyrwać z więzienia, bo nie chciałem dostać kary na cały miesiąc albo i dłużej. Mój ojciec, skoro chciał planować wyjazd i to za 2 dni, to nie mogłem tak długo siedzieć u Dagura. Przesiedziałem tam kilka godzin ustalając z Harą plan ucieczki i po jakimś czasie został dokładniej opracowany. Gdy minęło ok. 30min, przyszedł strażnik z wodą do picia dla nas. Podszedł do mojej celi i położył napełnione naczynie na ziemi. Zrobiłem minę zainteresowanego, a zarazem mającego jakąś ropozycję, człowieka. Takiego, co to miał coś do omówienia. ' Choć no tu, mam interes. Zbliżył się, lecz był lekko wystraszony. Sam przysunąłem się do krat, spojrzałem mu w oczy i z całej siły kopnąłem go nogą w twarz. Upadł i zemdlał. Zabrałem mu szybko klucze i podałem reszcie. Natychmiast zbiegli się strażnicy, wyciągnęli mnie z celi. Związali i już chcieli mnie wyprowadzić zapewne na arenę, ale im się nie dałem. Nie mogłem tam zostać, choć nie robiło mi to zwykle różnicy. Postawiłem jedną nogę do przodu i całym ciałem zamachnąłem się tak, że wywróciłem dwóch poddanych Dagura na ziemię. Trzeciego kopnąłem w łydkę, skulił się i nie dał rady wstać. Do pozostałych dwóch posłałem tylko wrogie spojrzenie. Nie odważyli się do mnie podejść, bo bali się konsekwencji. Wszystko tak się potoczyło, że cała uwaga straży była na mnie skupiona, a wszyscy spod cel zdążyli uciec. Została tylko Hara stojąca za kamienną ścianą. Pomogła mi rozwiązać ręce i wspólnie udaliśmy się do Szczerbatka. Gdy już byliśmy przy moim smoku, otworzyłem jego cele, ale podbiegł do mnie jakiś strażnik i z całej siły uderzył w twarz. Wylądowałem na ziemi. Dotknąłem swojego nosa i podbródka. Po palcach spływała mi krew. Wkurzyłem się. Wstałem i mu oddałem jeszcze bardziej. Nie poniósł żadnych szkód, ale nie chciał już mieć więcej bólu i problemów. Po prostu uciekł, a ja ponownie ścierałem krew z twarzy. Musiałem dziwnie wyglądać. PERSPEKTYWA SZCZERBATKA '' Ooooooo, ale mu przywalił.'' Wyglądał naprawdę dziwnie. Cała jego śliczna bródka była czerwona. Trzepnął ręką, żeby tą krew, co to ją częściowo zabrał, zleciała z jego dłoni. Dobiegli do nas inni koledzy. Czkawka wsiadł na mnie i razem udaliśmy się do portu, gdzie był, stary i nieużywany już przez Berserków, statek. Oni weszli na pokład, a ja i mój pan popchnęliśmy łódź w stronę ich rodzinnych domów. Zapaliłem im pochodnie, bo było już bardzo ciemno. Czkawka pożegnał się z nimi i odlecieliśmy na naszą wysepkę, do naszej kryjówki. Musiałem wyleczyć tego biedaka, a poza tym byłem głodny. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Pięknie się wtedy wkopałem. I jak ja miałem wrócić? Ojciec by mnie nie puścił w gości z hełmem na głowie, a tam tylko jeden dzień został. Lecieliśmy do kryjówki. Po drodze zobaczyłem statki. Schowaliśmy się za skałą. Zoriętowałem się dopiero po chwili, że płynie tam Eara. Za mną pojawiła się mama. Byłem jeszcze bardziej wkopany niż mogłem być wcześniej. ' Cześć synek. A ty tu co? Cały czas się nie odwracałem, żeby nie zobaczyła mojego pięknego noska. ' Ej, odwrócisz się do mnie? ' '''Hej mamuś, jest wszystko dobrze - odwróciłem się - a to, to podczas zabawy ze Szczerbatkiem. '' I od tej zabawy masz cały zakrwawiony nos? '' No wiesz, nie codzień dostajesz gałęziom w twarz... '' Ciekawą macie tą zabawę. A jak się nazywa? No tak wkopać się chyba nie dało. '' Yyyyy.... "Podaj gałąź". ''Oj, co to ja tu w życiu nie wymyślę. ''Musiałem się jakoś wymigać z całej tej sytuacji. '' Ja muszę lecieć do domu, bo w sumie jest już noc. '' No, w sumie masz rację. Ale chyba się wyrwiesz, żeby się ze mną zobaczyć? '' Postaram się, ale wiesz jaki ojciec jest.... '' wiem, wiem, to pa. '' Pa. I odleciała. Ja z Mordką udaliśmy się ponownie na naszą wyspę, do naszego mini królestwa. Dolecieliśmy w jakąś godzinę, nie więcej. Odsłoniłem pnącza, weszliśmy do środka. Wszystko było po staremu. Podniosłem jeden kamień i wyjąłem kilka ryb dla mnie i przyjaciela. Można było powiedzieć, że część moich wymarzonych wakacji miałem już z głowy. Położyłem się na moim kamieniu i zasnąłem. Obudziłem się i spojrzałem na Szczeratka. Spał sobie słodko na gałęzi z głową do dołu. Po cichu wyszedłem z jaskini i udałem się w stronę morza. Wskoczyłem do wody. Przy okazji obmyłem sonie moją twarz. Zanurkowałem i popłynąłem po maje sieci, gdzie łapałem ryby na zapas. Szarpnąłem za całą i wyprowadziłem na brzeg. Ku moim oczom ukazał się Szczerbatek. Pomógł mi wynieść smakowite rybki na piasek. Na samym początku schowałem parę sztuk do schowka, żeby czasem mój smok nie zjadł wszystkich. Potem nabiłem sobie jedną na patyka i poszedłem do Mordki. Gdy zjedliśmy, a Szczerbek mnie wylizał, poszliśmy się pobawić w chowanego. Szczerbatek w krzaki, a ja na drzewo. Zacząłem liczyć dni. Lecz gdy doszło do drugiego dnia, przypomniało mi się, że mieliśmy lecieć do mamy. Zawołałem przyjaciela, ale ta gadzina chciała się dalej bawić. Uznałem, iż dwie godziny w tę czy w tamtą, nie zrobi mamie różnicy. Zacząłem szukać mojego pezyjaciela. Obejrzałem się dookoła. Pomiędzy drzewami ujrzałem coś czerwonego. Cichaczem zakradłem się do tego miejsca. Zobaczyłem ogon mojego przyjaciela. Rzuciłem się na niego. Szczerbatek zaczął biegać i skakać. Ledwo się utrzymałem. W końcu Mordka odpuścił i zaczął się ze mną śmiać, a śmiał się, bo przy okazji wrzucił mnie do wody. '' Tak Cię to bawi? '' Wrauuuu. '' Widzę właśnie. Wyszedłem z wody. Otrzepałem się trochę i dodatkowo przypomniało mi się jeszcze, ze nie wziąłem kilku rzeczy z domu, a które były mi potrzebne. Musieliśmy wracać na Zar. Nie byłem z tego zadowolony. Niechętnie wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy. 'ten roździał dedykuję Saphiri2002 za to, że wspierała mnie i motywowała tymi miłymi komami, że była ze mną od początku tego opka, dziękuję Ci :D' ' Powoli zbliżaliśmy się do Zar. Wlecieliśmy przez okno do mojego pokoju. Można powiedzieć, że to było moje główne wejście. Zacząłem grzebać po szufladach i szafkach. Znalazłe mój miecz, przypiąłem go do spodni. Zabrałem również parę szkiców, które chciała zobaczyć mama. Niespodziewanie do mojego pokoju wszedł tata. Stałem jak słup wpatrując się w niego. Nie drgnąłe nawet. Po chwili bezczynności chciałem uciekać. Szczerbatek już wybiegł. Planowałem wyskoczyć zaraz za nim, ae mój skok wyprzedził ojciec łapiąc za rękę. Wyrywałem się jak z jakiegoś więzienia. Od tego mojego szarpania przyszli ini wikingowie i przybili mnie do podłogi. Już nie miałem ruchu. Do pokoju znów wpadł Szczerbatek i zaczął warczeć. Tata go uspokoił i mnie puścił. Znów chciałem zwiać, ale nadal mnie trzymali za ramiona. Ucieczka nie miała wtedy sensu. Musiałem zostać. ''' Dlaczego tak strasznie nie chcesz płynąć na Berk? ' To moja sprawa! Nie i koniec! Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam! ' Reliv, ja chcę tylko, żebyś poznał jakieś zakątki świata, żebyś poznał jakichś ludzi, bo nie możesz się trzymać tylko Beksy. ' A dlaczego niby nie? Ja to zakątki świata poznaję codzienie, a z ludzi mam was. Wystarczy mi tyle ile mam. ' Poza tym masz 18 lat. ' A w czym Ci wiek przeszkadza? 18 lat to 18 lat, różnicy nie robi, nic się nie dzieje. ' Reliv, proszę, chcę Ci tylko pomóc. ' Obejdzie się. ' Czyli nie mam wyboru. Zakuć go! ' Co?! ' Nie czuj się jak więzień, ale popłyniesz tak czy i naczej. Jak chcesz, to się możesz nawet nie odzywać. ' Ale hełmu nie muszę zdejmować. ' Niech Ci będzie... ' Chodź Beksa, nie mamy wyboru. To był koniec dla mnie. Wracałem tam, skąd uciekałem. Jedyną zaletą było to, że dorosłem i zmienił mi się wygląd. Nikt by mnie nie rozpoznał. Miałem gęstrze włosy, inny stró do chodzenia, brak nogi, dodatkowo miałem możliwość zamalować czerwony ogon Szczerbatka atramentem, aby nawet Astrid mnie nie rozponaznała. Cały czas byłem zakutu kajdankami, bo według ojca, mógłbym po raz kolejny uciec mu sprzed nosa. Wszyscy już na mnie czekali w porcie. Nie brałem ze sobą żadnych rzeczy. Od razu wiedziałem, że polecę stamtąd daleko. Jedyne co musiałem przeboleć, to przedstawienie się innym. Odbiliśmy od portu i popłynęliśmy w stronę Berk. Siedziałem na pokładzie i czekałem, aż się mną ktoś w końcu zainteresuje. Patrzyłem na nich jak na jakichś wrogów. W sumie byłem wściekły. Podszedł do mnie Szczerbatek. ' Może się ktoś mną zainteresuje? ' Ależ oczywiście Mości Książe, przez którego się opóźniamy! ' Ah..... nie musicie dziękować.... Daj mi atrament. ' Po co? ' Daj. Podał mi rzecz, o którą prosiłem. Zawołałem Mordkę, aby usiadł koło mnie. Wykonał polecenie i zaczął robić dziwne miny. Odpowiadałem mu prawie takimi samymi. Zacząłem malować jego szcztuczną lotkę. ' Reliv, a co ty robisz? ''' '''Nic, może mnie rozkujecie? ' Jeszcze czego! Zaraz nam zwiejesz, a ojciec szczególnie zakazał. ' A ojca tutaj nie ma. Ty jesteś tutaj dowódcą, ty tutaj rządzisz. Bratu nie pomożesz? ' Bratu pomogę jak brat mi pomoże. Mianowicie, nie uciekaj na tak długo poza wyspę przez 4 miesiące. ' '''Ile?!!!!!!!!! '' 4 miesiące. A i jakbyś już ewentualnie musiał lecieć, to tylko za zgodą samego wodza Berk. '' Co to to nie! '' To siedź sobie tutaj zakuty. ''No po prostu extra! ''Wziąłem swoją sztuczną nogę i zacząłem ją poprawiać. Szczerbatek położył swój pyszczek na moich kolanach i zasnął. Po naprawieniu sprężynki w protezie, położyłem się na Mordce i sam zasnąłem. '''PERSPEKTYWA EGA' Szedłem właśnie zobaczyć naszych towarzyszy jak spali jeden na drugim. Po chwili doszli jeszcze Gabi, Oz i Bety. Zaczęliśmy się cicho śmiać. Postanowiliśmy nie budzić naszych śpiących smoczych Smoczątek. Zaczęliśmy jeść wcześniej przygotowane rybki. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' ' Siedziałem w więzieniu. Widziałem wszystkich z Berk i samego Dagura. Uciekłem. Biegłem w stronę łodzi, ale jej nie było. Pobiegłem więc nad klif, gdzie była przepaść, lecz jak tam biegłem, to również jej nie było. Dobiegłem, a ona była. To było bardzo dziwne. Popatrzyłem w dół szukając wzrokiem Szczerbatka. Ujrzałem go, jak stał trochę niżej, bardziej z boku. Chciał skoczyć do mnie i uratować, ale nie zdążył. Zobaczyłem, jak zabija go mój własny ojciec. Za mną pojawili się inni, a na samym przodzie była Astrid. Trzymała miecz w moją stronę. Powoli podchodził do mnie również wódz Oleber. Trzymał topór i machał nim w moją stronę. Nie miałem już drogi ucieczki. Spychali mnie coraz to dalej. Jedyne co mogłem zrobić, to skoczyć. I......... Obudziłem się z wodą na sobie. Cały mokry. To dlatego śniło mi się, że tonę w morzu. ' Ty wiesz, jak trudno Cię obudzić? ' A czemu budzisz? ' Po pierwsze dopływamy do Berk, a po drugie, trochę się martwiliśmy. ' A do Berk nie dopływa się czasem w kilka dni? I gdzie jest Beksa?! ' No właśnie dlatego się martwiliśmy, b spałeś te kilka dni. A Beksa jak się obudził, to zgłodniał i siedzi sobie teraz pod pokładem czekając na swojego śpiocha. ' To może mnie rozkujecie? ' Jeszcze czego! Zaraz nam zwiejesz i rozwalisz wyspę! Co to to nie! Musimy Cię pilnować. ' Strasznie dziękuję za to niemiłosierne zaufanie do mnie - sarkazm. Dobiliśmy do portu. Podbiegł do mnie Szczerbatek. Założyłem hełm na głowę. Sprawdziłem ogon mojego przyjaciela. Był w porządku. ' A Ty czemu w hełmie? ' Jak chcesz, to wróćmy na Zar i zapytasz się ojca, czy mogę, a wiem, że mogę, bo mi pozwolił. Złapał za mój łańcuch i wyprowadził na pomost jak jakiegoś więźnia. I oto chwila prawdy. Ujrzałem mojego PRAWDZIWEGO OJCA! Przywitał się z nami wszystkimi po kolei. Ja nic nie powiedziałem. Za mną był Szczerbatek. Spojrzałem na całą wioskę. O dziwo, czego wcześniej nie widziałem, z ludźmi bawiły się smoki! I dzieci też! Szok, szok, szok! ' '''Jak macie na imię? Wszyscy się przedstawili oprócz mnie, bo ja, tak jak przed chwilą, nic nie mówiłem. Moją wypowiedź przejął Ega. ' To jest Reliv. ''' A czemu jest skuty? ' '''Musimy go jakoś pilnować. '' Acha, czyli to jest wasz Rozrabiaka? '' Serio? Wszyscy mnie już znają? '' Czyli jednak się odzywasz? '' A nie widać? Męczyła mnie strasznie ta rozmowa z OJCEM. Na szczęście nie trwała długo. Stoik zaprowadził nas na arenę. Byli tam niejacy, z tego co pamiętam: Sączysmark, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka, Śledzik i chyba Emmy, ale nie byłem pewny. Brakowało tylko Astrid. Byliśmy już w środku areny. Podeszli do nas jeźdźcy. Zaczęli się śmiać, a dlaczego? A dlatego, że byłem zakuty w kajdany! '' Ej, to Ty jesteś ten, co lubi wkurzać ludzi? '' Tak. '' Nie no! My to już Cię lubimy, co nie brat? '' Czytasz mi w myślach! '' Nie no, gościu! Szacun! Wodzu, rozkuj go z tych świecidełek na rączkach i pójdziemy do Astrid! '' Jeszcze czego! Całą wioskę mi zdemolujecie! '' Gościowi chyba wódz nie odmówi... - dodałem z miną dla swojego ojca, mówiąca sama za siebie. '' Kurcze! Już go uwielbiam! Wodzu, wódz nie może nie pozwolić.... - błagał. '' Dobrze, ale bez głupich żartów. Potem ma się stawić u mnie w domu. ''Co?! Jeszcze u niego, znaczy w moim domu!''Do areny weszła Astrid. Rozkuli mnie. Stałem i czekałem na odpowiedni moment. Upewniłem się, że za mną stał Szczerbatek, bo właśnie pszyszedł, a nikt go nie zauważył wcześniej. Wszyscy jak na komende spojrzeli sie na piękną blondynkę. Wykorzystałem sytuację i już mnie nie było. '''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID' ' '''Weszłam na arenę. Wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli. Zamachnęłam toporem i położyłam go na ramieniu. Przywitałam się. '' Witam wszystkich nowych rekrutów Smoczej Akademii. Są wszyscy? '' Tak, są wszyscy. '' Byli. '' Jak to byli?! Przecież są wszyscy. '' Już nie. '' Jak to nie?! A Relivvvvvv..... - obejrzał się dookoła. '' On jest genialny! '' A czemu uciekł? '' A niewiadomo. Jest bardzo źle nastawiony do waszej wyspy chyba. Nie chciał zdiąć hełmu. Do nikogo się nie odzywał, znaczy odezwał się tylko do waszego wodza, ale tak, jakby był jego wrogiem. Właściwie on z nikim nie rozmawia. Ciągle jest ze swoim smokiem. Zwykle leci, wraca za kilka dni, wraca, robi psikusy i znów leci. '' On jest artysta! '' Popieram! ' Ej, dlaczego po mnie powtarzasz?! ''' Nie powtarzam! ' '''Tak! ' Nie! ''' Tak! ' Nie! ' Dosyć tego! - tu zwrócił się do nich - Zapraszam do mojego domu. Oni odeszli, a my: Sączysmark, bliźniaki i Śledzik zostaliśmy na arenie. Sączysmark zawzięcie coś myślał. Chyba kolejny głupi żart. ' Tylko mi nie mów, że znowu kombinujesz jakiś głupi żart. ' Słuchaj piękna, to nie jest tam jakiś głupi żart, tylko żart na naszych kochanych gościach. <Śledzik> A jakżeby inaczej? - westchnął. ' Ja dzisiaj odpuszczam, sorry. ' Spoko, damy rade. Śledziu nam pomoże. <Śledzik> Tak, jasne - sarkazm. Poszłam w stronę lasu. W ręce trzymałam swój ulubiony topór. Zwyczajną broń, starą, zużytą, ale za to dobrze wypracowaną i która zawsze dokładnie w sam środek drzewa poleci. Robiło się już ciemno, bardzo ciemno. Przechadzałam się tu i dam, a z oddali zobaczyłam wybuchowe psikusy moich kumpli. Jak już mówiłam: WYBUCHOWYCH! Nad wioską unosiła się chmura dymu. Tak właściwie, to się tym nawet nie przejęłam, tylko szład dalej. Doszłam nad Krucze Urwisko. Usiadłam na kamieniu. Patrzyłam się w wodę. Po chwili podleciała do mnie Wichurka. Położyła się obok mnie. Zaczęła przysypiać. Zamknęła swoje słodkie oczka. Zapaliła mi jeszcze małą pochodnię. Siedziałam w milczeniu. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Szkoda, że Gabi musiał za mną pobiec i mnie złapać. To dziwne, że to mu się odało, bo ja zawsze daję rade uciekać. Do tej pory nie wiem, jak on to zrobił. Siedzieliśmy przy stole. Wszyscy rozmawiali, tylko ja nic nie mówiłem. Nawet nie mogłem popatrzeć w twarz własnego ojca. To było nie do pomyślenia! Przy okazji dowiedziałem się, że za kilka dni przypłynie ojczym. Od tego wszystkiego rozbolała mnie głowa. Chciałem polatać ze Szczerbatkiem nad wyspą. Co prawda było już ciemno, ale nie robiło nam to nigdy różnicy. Wstałem z krzesła. ' A Ty gdzie idziesz? ' Nie wiesz? ' Nie rób mi wstydu i wracaj. ' Ojciec się znalazł. Wrócę zanim pójdziecie spać. Nie bój boja. Poszedłem sobie, a za mną mój przyjaciel. Wsiadłem na Mordkę i wznieśliśmy się w powietrze. Oblecieliśmy całą wyspę dookoła. PERSPEKTYWA NARRATORA Tym czasem, w domu wodza toczyła się rozmowa. Ega, Oz, Bety i Gabi opowiedzieli Stoikowi swoje życie na Zar - w czym się każdy specjalizuje itd. Najdłuższa rozmowa ciągnęła się właśnie na temat młodego Czkawki, który w swym drugim życiu nie był sobą. Był kimś, kto pakował się w wielkie kłopoty życiowe, jak i sumienia, ale oni tego jeszcze nie wiedzieli. Po ok. 2h Czkawka wrócił do SWOJEGO domu. Był lekko zaspany. Cały czas siedzieli tam wódz i koledzy. Też byli zmęczeni po całym dniu, dlatego Stoik zaprowadził wszystkich do ich tymczasowego mieszkania, gdzie były także przygotowane posłania. Tylko się położyć i spać. Położyli się na łóżkach. Smoki spały na arenie, jedynie Szczerbatek towarzyszył swojemu panu. Zasnęli czekając na kolejny dzień. Ale czy napewno przyjemny dla każdego? RANO PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' '' '''Spałem sobie na brzuchu i śniłem. Nagle coś uderzyło mnie w głowę. Coś małego i lekkiego. Podniosłem się i spojrzałem na to coś. Był to zwykły kamyk. Usłyszałem szepty zza okna. Wyjrzałem przez nie i zobaczyłem gibiącą się piramidę ludzi. Na samym spodzie stał Sączysmark, potem Śledzik, następnie Mieczyk, a na samym szczycie Szpadka i Astrid. Zerknąłem na moją przybraną rodzinkę. Spali słodko na swoich łóżkach okryci kocami po uczy. PO chwili zbudziła się Mordka. Odwróciłem się do reszty. '' Gościu, nie łatwo Cię zbudzić. '' Już to gdzieś słyszałem. '' Ej, Reliv? Robimy coś? '' Mianowicie? '' Na początku zwykły psikus. '' Czytasz mi w myślach. Wyskoczyłem przez to okno z domu spadając na moich towarzyszy. Niechcący obudziła się Bety. Wyjrzała do nas. Było zaskoczona. ' Reliv, co ty robisz? ''' Idziemy spełniać marzenia. Idziesz? Chyba nie będziesz jak Ega... ' W sumie..... a co mi szkodzi, idę z wami. ' Ale wiesz, co my chcemy robić? ' Wiem - zeskoczyła do nas. Podbiegł do mnie Mordka i pobiegliśmy w stronę domu Pleśniaka. Wszystko było zaplanowane. Gdy już byliśmy pod domem naszego buntownika z wioski, Sączysmark i Mieczyk podsadzili mnie pod okno. Sprawdziłem, czy ten głupi staruch śpi, albo czy wogóle był w domu. Na szczęście go nie było. ' Teren czysty. Potem obejrzeliśmy okolice jego pola oraz chaty. Nigdzie nie widzieliśmy naszego "poszkodowanego". Wzięliśmy się do naszej zabawnej, a jednocześnie wrednej pracy. Nie mmiała to być cicha zabawa. Wręcz była to szalona zabawa w "rzucaj ziemią". Robiliśmy kulki z błota i się rzucaliśmy. Zrobiliśmy jeszcze jego głupią owieczkę z błota będąca w pozycji umierającej. Parę tych kulek i błota, z których robiliśmy Grzybka, trafiło prosto w dom Pleśniaka. Darliśmy się na cały głos. Dosłownie zdeptaliśmy jego kapustę, pooturbowaliśmy jego pole. Z jednej strony zrobiliśmy mu przysługę, bo nikt nie chciałby jeść tej jego starej roślinności, a tak przynajmniej posłurzyła nam jako zabawka. Niechcący jeszcze podpaliliśmy mu łóżko, a raczej to, co na nim było, czyli kołdra i poduszka. Szybko ugasiliśmy pożar i to do tego w śmiechu. Lecz na nieszczęście usłyszeliśmy staruszka idącego do swojego domu. Wybiegliśmy pędem z jego gospodarstwa. Byliśmy zaraz koło niego i omało się nie przewrócił. Pobiegliśmy w stronę wioski cały czas się śmiejąc i śpiewając: Gdy stary Pleśniak to zobaczy, To nam nigdy nie wybaczy. Myśmy tam razem poszliśmy, Dom mu przemeblowaliśmy. A od wodza będzie kara, I od ojców, oj nie mała. My się nigdy nie rozstaniemy, I my dobrze o tym wiemy! PObiegliśmy w stronę Smoczej Akademii. Cały czas był ze mną Szzcerbatek. To dziwne, że Astrid jeszcze nie rozpoznała mojego smoka. A może nie byłem dla niej aż tak ważny? Tym bardziej, że przed przypływem tutaj, pomalowałem atramentem sztuczną lotkę Szczerbola. Schowaliśmy się na arenie czekając na Pyskacza. Dalej się śmialiśmy w niebo głosy. Po drodze opowiadaliśmy sobie różne żarty. Muszę przyznać, że nawet mi się podobało. Nareszcie ktoś mnie polubił od dawna. Jedyne co, to miałem wrażenie, że Bety jakoś inaczej się czuła. Tak, jakby nasze życie, to nie była jej bajka, chociażby chciała. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym dłużej. Naszym głównym celem wtedy było nie dać się złapać. Przeszedł mi tylko jeden pomysł dla Bety. ' Może teraz idź do domu i to szybko, ale przede wszystkim cicho. ' A czemu? ' A temu, że my do kar jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni i się nie wygadamy. ' No chyba, że Śledziu - tu wskazał na wyżej wymienionego. ' No chyba, że Śledziu, ale on też miał takie akcje z pewnością, a ty nie, bo ja to wiem. Zmiataj stąd i to migiem. Może następnym razem dołączysz do nas i do naszych kar. ' '''Dzięki, to cześć -wybiegła z areny. ' '''A ona się czasem nie wygada? ' Póki wie jaki jestem, pary nie puści. O to się nie martw. Zaczęliśmy się szykować do naszych zajęć. Po jakichś 30 minutach doszli moim towarzysze z podróży. Coś dziwnego ujrzałem, bo zobaczyłem Egę jak razem z Ozem idą u boku Emmy. Bety przymknęła oko dając mi znak porozumienia. Inaczej mówiąc puściła mi oczko. Odpowiedziałem jej tak samo. Do areny wszedł Pyskacz. Zaczęły się bardzo nudne i monotonne zajęcia. ' '''Na środku areny nasz kowal rozstawił drewniane stoły i krzesła. Było nas w sumie dziesięć, czyli dla każdej pary jedna ławka. Wszyscy ustawili się dość dziwnie, a ja miałem najgorzej, bo siedziałem z moim bratem Eganem. Ega to tylko takie zdrobmnienie, choć jak dla mnie brzmi jak imię dziewczyny. '' Zadowolony jesteś? - mówił do mnie szeptem, żeby nie zakłócać wykładu Pyskacza. '' Z czego? '' Słyszałem te wasze piosenki. Co znów narobiłeś? ' A co Cię to obchodzi? ' Ojciec się dowie, jak tylko przypłynie. ' Ojciec przypłynie za kilka dni. ' Nie myśl sobie za wiele. ' A co wy tak gadacie i gadacie? Hmm? ' Yyyy.. eeeeeeee...... yyyyyy..... Zgłaszam oficjalnie, że on mnie straszy! ' Co?! ' (szeptem) Taki żart. Tak, on mnie straszy! ' Reliv! Więc to o to chodziło. No to się wkopałem. ' Hej tatuś. Ja nic nie zrobiłem! ' Słyszę - powiedział zły, a raczej wściekły. Na arenę jak na zawołanie przyszedł Pleśniak z wodzem. Wtedy dopiero się wkopałem. Wstałem niechętnie próbując się wybronić. Podszedłem wolno do Sączysmarka i pokazałem mu palcem jedną rzecz. Miałem nadzieję, że zrozumiał, o co mi chodziło. Zawołałem Szczerbatka jednym skinięciem ręki. Usiadł koło mnie. ' Tak, wiem co powiesz, ale ja już taki jestem. Beksa! Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą w ścianę. Złapałem za linę, która leżała niedaleko mnie. Dookoła zrobił się dym. Pociągnąłem lekko za kolce Zębiroga bliźniaków. Zrobiło się jeszcze więcej dymu. Mój przyjaciel wybiegł na zewnątrz Akademii. Zarzuciłem linę wysoko nad siebie. Gdy już była przymocowana do łańcuchów, pobiegłem w stronę smoczych klatek. Dwoma płynnymi ruchami wskoczyłem na zamki i dźwignię. Rozbujałem się, a lina wyrzuciła mnie na górę. ' Do zobaczenia wieczorem! Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i odleciałem. Z daleka jeszcze zdążyłem usłyszeć wrzaski Smarka i Mieczyka: ' On jest GENIALNY!!! ' Zgadzam się! ' Żebyście się czasem nie zakochali. Hehe. ' Dość! I tyle ich słyszałem. My natomiast udaliśmy się do mamy. ' '''Gdy przybyliśmy do Sanktuarium, zawołałem mamę. Przybiegła do nas z Chmuroskokiem. Szczerbatek zaczął się popisywać przed smokiem, a mnie mama przytuliła na dzień dobry. '' Na ile przyleciałeś? '' Do wieczora zostanę, a jak będę chciał, to i dłużej. I tak od kary ucieknę, więc co mi szkodzi? '' I że Stoik Ci pozwala? '' Prawda? POszedłem się pobawić ze Szczerbolem. Wziąłem moją podręczną tarczę, którą zawsze trzymam u mamy. Ustawiłem ją pod takim kątem, aby odbijała promienie słońca. Na ziemi pojawiło się małe, świecące światełko. Szczerbek dostrzegł jego "gościa". Zaczął za nim ganiać jak szalony, niczym kot! Skakał po głazach, nad wodą, w krzakach, rozpłoszył Szponiaki i inne smoki. Wpadł do wody i pływał dalej za światełkiem. '''PERSPEKTYWA SZCZERBATKA' Już go mam! No już, już! Nie uciekaj mi ty głupi nie wiem co! Jak tak można denerwować, a jednocześnie uszczęśliwiać smoki?! Ah, złapałem! Ej, dlaczego ty mi na łapie siedzisz?! To ja Cię złapałem! A masz! - ''położyłem łapę na łapie w szybkim tempie - ''Ty wredna plamo! Już ja Cię dorwę! PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Myślałem, że pęknę ze śmiechu! To było przekomiczne! Na wyższej półce skalnej siedziała mama z Chmuroskokiem i również śmiali się cichutko. Szczerbuś dostrzegł swoją widownię i się speszył. Zrobił obrażoną m inę i podszedł do mnie. Przechodząc obok mnie, walnął mnie ogonem w twarz. Pobiegł dalej w stronę stawu, a ja za nim. Biegnąc, rzuciłem się na jego ogon. Jak tylko mnie poczuł, od razu zaczął się miotać ze śmiechem. Machał tym ogonem w tę i w tamtą. Spadłem i przeturlałem się zaraz pod brzeg. Doszedł do mnie mój przyjaciel i stanął nade mną. Leżałem na plecach i zacząłem "walczyć" rękoma. Szczerbatek dzielnie odbierał ataki i sam próbował "uderzyć", jednak jego największy wróg, Smoczy jeździec, nie dawał mu na to szans. ' Smoki i wikingowie, znów przeciw sobie, zwarli się w walce do gorzkiego..... oooo ...... oooo...... POłożył się na mnie, poczym zaczął lizać. ' Fuj, przestań, przestań! - wyczołgałem się spod ciała przyjaciela i wstałem - Wiesz, że to się nie zmywa. ' Wrauuuuuu. Podleciała do nas mama. Zeszła i podeszła do mnie i Szczerbatego. ' Już się ściemnia, to lepiej leć. ' Ale przecież mogę jeszcze zostać. ''' '''Przylecisz na dłużej, jak będzie okazja, a teraz leć, żebyś nie dostał większej kary. ' No dobrze, to pa. Wsiadłem na szczęśliwego po uszy Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy do domu. Tyle tylko, że zahaczyliśmy jeszcze o jedną, przepiękną (sarkazm), szaaaaalenie cudowną wyspę, a konkretnie..... ' Mamy Cię! Haha! Do celi z nim! ''' '''No tak. Miałem lecieć do domu - tymczasowego - a nie uganiać się za torturami i kłamstwami. A jednak udało mi się zahaczyć o ten wątek mojej historii. Problemem było to, że nie mogłem wrócić do wszystkich z ranami, a każdy by zauważył, bo głównie wygłupiałem się ze Smarkiem. W pewnym momencie, gdy już siedziałem w celi - olśniło mnie. Przypomniało mi się coś, co widziałem którejś nocy, zanim dopłynęliśmy do Berk. Z drugiej strony, jak o tym pomyślałem, to aż mnie mdliło. Niestety była to.... ' Eara tu jest. ' Ale ja nie tym razem, o nie! - rozmawiałem z harą na migi rękami - A czemu się w Ridim nie zakocha, co?(nie mogłam wymyśleć imienia XD) ' A spójrz sobie na Ridima! ' Spojrzałem. ' I co? ' Już rozumiem. Fujjjj. ' No właśnie. Niechętnie usiadłem na zimnej podłodze i zacząłem nucić cichą piosenkę dla naszych strażników. Jeden po drugim padł jak smok po smoczymiętce. Zasnęli. Po chwili nucenia pojawiła się w wejściu Eara. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej szeroko i prześledziłem ją wzrokiem, żeeby sprawnić czy miała ze sobą klucze. Miała. Były przypięte do pasa, który zawsze nosi na sobie. Podeszła do krat, otworzyła je i weszła do środka. Usiadła naprzeciwko mnie. Oparła głowę na rękach, a ręce na kolanach i patrzyła się w moje oczy, kiedy to ja cicho śpiewałem. Siedzieliśmy po turecku. Ja również patrzyłem jej w oczy, a w oddali widziałem jak reszta wykonuje plan. Eara na nic nie reagowała. Tylko się na mnie patrzyła i nic więcej. Swieciły jej się oczy od odbijającego się światła pochodni. Skończyłem nucić. Musiałem się jakoś dobrać do tych kluczy. ' Skąd masz temn pas? Wyciągnąłem rękę w jego stronę. Ruszałem jego ozdoby i "niby" sprawdzałem wytrzymałość materiału. Ona nadal się na mnie patrzyła. Dodałem jeszcze jeden głupi tekst, żeby nie poczuła czegoś z boku: ' Śliczny pas, dla ślicznej panny. Idało mi się! Wyciągnąłem klucz. dziewczyna zoriętowała się, gdzie mam rękę i szybko za nią złapała. Ale ja byłem chytrzejszy i włożyłem przedmiot pod rękaw. Uśmiechnąłem się sugerując jej "podryw". Ona tylko się zaśmiała. Znów trzebabyło ją jakoś zająć. ' Za rozmowna to ty nie jesteś. Nic się nie odezwała. Tylko się patrzyła i patrzyła. Ja gdzieniegdzie patrzyłem na działania moich współpracowników ucieczki.< ' Powiesz coś?< ' Pośpiewaj jeszcze trochę. ' Ale ja nie znam za duzo piosenek. ' To tylko nuć. ' Eara! Gdzie ty jesteś?! - usłyszęliśmy wołanie jej ojca z daleka. ' '''To chyba na tyle. '' Szkoda, to do zobaczenia. Pocałowała mnie w policzek i poszła sobie. Tyle tylko, że poszła bez kluczy. Otworzyłem cicho celę, a cicho, bo nadal spała cała straż na podłodze. Rzuciłem klucz do Hary i bezszelestnie poszliśmy do mojego smoka. '''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID' ' No i gdzie on jest?! To już trzeci dzień jak go nie ma! Podszedł do naszej paczki niejami Oz. Wyglądał na straszliwego mondralę. ' Reliv zwykle wraca najczęściej po kilku dniach. ' Ale mówił, że wróci wieczorem. ' To może wieczorem, ale którego tego wieczoru to już nie mówi.... żebym tylko mógł zliczyć te wszystkie wymówki... ' A kiedy prawdopodobnie wróci? ' Czas ma do pięciu dni. Często wraca o tej porze, ale też to ignoruje. ' To znaczy, że wróci dzisiaj? Przyszedł jeszcze ten Ega. ' Wątpię. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Biegliśmy przed siebie przez długi korytarz. Cały czas myślałem o tym co ja robię. ' Piękne to ja życie prowadzę! ' A co to? Nagle Cię sumienie wzięło? ' Ja tam kobiety szanuję, ale to jest serio dziwne. ' Ale co? ' No to jak uciekamy. Dlaczego on nas ciągle łapie? Przecież on chce tylkko mnie. ' Jak widać nie. Dobiegliśmy do Szczerbatka. Wyszedł szczęśliwy i zaczął mnie lizać. Jednak po chwili wstał i pobiegliśmy dalej do łodzi. ' A co do tej kobiety, to Ty niczego nie szanujesz i to jest plus jak i minus Twojej osobowości. ' I tu się chyba z Tobą zgodzę. Wsiedli na statek. Rozłożyli żagle. Przywiązałem linę do Szczerbatka i zaczęliśmy ciągnąć łódź. Ja leciałem, oni wiosłowali. Wpłynęliśmy w mgłę. Nie było nas już widać. Razem z moim przyjacielem udaliśmy się na Berk. Brakowało mi trochę pyskowania do ojca i lekkiej rozrywki. Dolecieliśmy na Berk. Pierwsze co zobaczyłem, to ojciec, Ega i cała moja paczka. ' '''Gdzie....? '' Nigdzie. Zsiadłem ze Szczerbola. '' A czemu....? '' Bo mi się nie chciało. '' A miałeś wrócić wieczorem.... '' Ale nie powiedziałem, którego wieczoru. '' Skąd ja to znam... '' Co nie? To co dziś robimy? - zapytałem radosny. '' Kara. Od razu zmniejszył mi się zapał do zabawy. Obrażony poszedłem w stronę domu, a za mną podążał ojciec. Skierował mnie do lochów. A "skierował", bo niby sam wiedziałem, ale wydac się nie mogłem. POtem by mnie pytał: "skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie są?" i bym się musiał tłumaczyć. Zamknął kraty na kłódkę. Sprawdziłem jej rodzaj. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Nie takie kłódki się rozbierało na części. Tata odszedł zostawiając mi jeszcze strażnika do pilnowania mnie. Spojrzałem na niego. Od razu wiedziałem, że długo to tu nie wytrzyma będąc przytomnym. Od celi, dalej i dalej można było dostrzec drzwi wyjściowo - wejściowe. Na prawo od krat było okno i to jeszcze bez szyby. Za nim rosła gałąź. Już mniałem plan, jak się wydostać z tego miejsca. ' Na sam początek zwykła kołysanka. Zaraz, wróć! Najpierw była "męka psychiczno - głosowa". Zacząłem gadać bez sensu, dosłownie... ''' A wiesz, że Sączyślin............. a to, że Pyskacz.......... ty wiesz, że nawet nie wiedziałem.............. oj, to była przygoda z tym ogniem na dachu............... haha, czaisz? To tylko była zwykła trawa! Hahahahahahaha!........... nie rozumiem tego............... ' '''Zlituj się! '' To sobie, nie...... to ja sobie może pośpiewam...... '' O nie! Tylko mi tutaj nie śpiewaj! '' ''Tam gdzie nasza wyspa stoi, '' Mówię do was mili moi'', '' Praca, praca, praca, praca'', '' I dostaniesz w końcu kaca,'' '' Pospałbyś sobie na łóżku swoim,'' '' Ciesząc się szczęściem także i moim'', '' Bo tam, gdzie nasza wyspa stoi,'' '' Mówię do was mili moi.....'' Zasnął i dobrze. Zabrałem mu klucze i odszedłem. ' Lecz, gdy tylko Reliv dorwie się do kluczy..... - śpiewałem sam do siebie pod nosem. Zanim jeszcze uciekłem, wziąłem do ręki mój podręczny ołówek i namalowałem mu jedno zdanie na czole. Wyskoczyłem przez okno. Zobaczyłem Astrid jak szła do domu. Też mnie zauważyła i do mnie podeszła. ' Jak Ty uciekłeś? ' Jakby to powiedzieć...... "Lecz gdy tylko Reliv dorwie się do kluczy, jego smok Wierna Beksa tu powróci i mu zamruczy" Znikąd podbiegł do mnie Szczerbatek i zaczął się łasić. Spojrzałem na dziewczynę. ' Co? ' Nic, ale jakoś dziwnie się zachowujesz. ' Niby jak? ' Już nic, ale lepiej się zmywaj, bo tu stażnik idzie. ' Dzięki, to pa! PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID On odleciał, a do mnie podbiegł ten sam strażnik. To, co zobaczyłam na jego czole było przekomiczne. ' "Jestem idiotą". ' Do mnie się zwracasz?! ' Masz to wypisane na czole! Podbiegł do nas również Stoik słysząc krzyki. ' Strażniku...... co się dzie......? Hahahahhahah! ' Co?! ' A niech mnie kule biją! Hahaha! ' O co chodzi?! Po chwili był także wódz Oleber i jego syn Ega. ' Reliv! - powiedzieli jednocześnie dając sobie znak porozumienia wzrokiem. ' Gdzie on jest? ' Nie wiem, nikt nie wie. ' '''Może jeszcze nie odleciał! Szukajmy go! '''PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI' Wlecieliśmy przez okno do domu. Położyłem się spać, jednak usłyszałem dziwne głosy. Spojrzałem tam i zaśmiałem się w duchu. Te cymbały mnie szukały, a ja od tak poszedłem sobie spać. Wszystko było bardzo śmieszne. Pod nosem życzyłem im połamanych nóg. Położyłem się i zasnąłem. W ŚRODKU NOCY ' Reliv!!! ' Nie widzisz, że śpię? ' Wyjaśnienia proszę! Teraz! ' Śpię, dobranoc. ' Nie! ' Dobranoc. ' Wstań! ' Dobranoc, do jutra, oby! ' Kara, jutro! ' Jeszcze starej nie odrobiłem - powiedziałem cicho. ' Co tam mówisz? ' Dobranoc.... ' Dobranoc... RANO ''' '''Wstałem sobie myśląc, że świat jest piękny i co usłyszałem? ' Ty wiesz ile mu Cię szukaliśmy?! ' A nie pomyślałeś, że mogłem po prostu odlecieć? ''' '''Ale Beksa siedziała cały czas w domu i spała! ' Siedział i spał, bo to samiec jakby nie patrzeć. A tak właściwie, to mój kochany smoczek ma chyba niesamowite zdolności uciekania. ' Jakto kiedyś powiedziałeś: "smok upodabnia się do swojego pana". ' Dokładnie, to pa! I wybiegłem razem ze Szczerbatkiem na zewnątrz. Ojciec coś tam jeszcze krzyczał, lecz mu zwiałem z pola widzenia. Udałem się do Sączysmarka. Miałem plan na kolejne żarty. Wbiegłem do jego mieszkania nawet nie pukając. Spał. Zwaliłem go z łóżka. Zaczął krzyczeć, więc mu zatkałem ręką buzię. Uciszył się i miał pytającą minę. Posłałem mu natomiast spojrzenie mówiące same za siebie. Puściłem jego usta, a on tylko się uśmiechnął z wyrazem chęci, satysfakcji i chytrością. Pobiegliśmy do bliźniaków i Śledzika. Po zbudzeniu wszystkich oraz ich prawie dobrowolnej zgody, (bo Śledzik nie chciał na początku, lecz strach przed uderzeniem w niego krzesłem, zmienił całkowicie nastawienie chłopaka) pobiegliśmy w stronę domu Astrid. Po drodze wziąłem grubą gałąź. Była ona wręcz niezbędna. ' A na co Ci ona? ' To przecież oczywiste, że nasza Królewna się zbudzi... ' Achaaaaa..... Bliźniaki nadal nic nie rozumiały, ale zrozumiały w pokoju Astrid. Dziewczyna sobie słodko spała, lecz nie na długo. PACH!!! I drewnem w łeb!!! Była nieprzytomna. Wziąłem ją za jedną nogę, prawą, Smark za lewą, a bliźniaki za ręce. Wyszliśmy z jej domu i udaliśmy się do kurnika. Po drodze spotkałem Egę i Bety. Zatrzymaliśmy się obok nich odwracając się i robiąc głupie miny niewiniątek. ' Co Ty znowu kombinujesz? ' A nie widać? Bez słowa udaliśmy się do wybranego miejsca. Gdy doszliśmy do celu, wnieśliśmy Astrid do tego kurnika. Wygoniliśmy parę Kokoszek, a naszą Śpiącą Królewnę położyliśmy na kilku gniazdach. Z kilku innych wzięliśmy jajka i rozbiliśmy Astrid na głowie. Bliźniaki wydarły parę piór, a raczej garście, z tylnej części ogonków zwierząt. Posypaliśmy nimi jeszcze dziewczynę. Po cichu wymknęliśmy się z kurnika, a przy samym wejściu ułożyliśmy poidło z wodą. Przed nim zwykłą linkę. Następnie rozeszliśmy się w różne strony czekając na reakcję młodej wojowniczki. Po kilku godzinach mięliśmy się wszyscy spotkać w Smoczej Akademii. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Obudziłam się. Dziwne, bo nie bolała mnie głowa, a czułam we śnie uderzenie. Spjrzałam dookoła. Na głowie siedziała mi kura…. Kura!!!! Zerwałam się cała na równe nogi. Cała się lepiłam od jakiejś paćki. Fuj!!!! Wybiegłam przez drzwi. Jakaś linka podcięła mi nogi i wpadłam do wody…. Do wody!!!! Oj tego już za wiele! Pobiegłam w stronę areny. Wiedziałam czyj to był pomysł i kto był jego wykonawcą. Weszłam cała mokra, a zarazem wściekła do Akademii. Wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli. Wszyscy, to znaczy: Reliv, Smark, bliźniaki, Śledziu, Ega, Bety, Oz i Pyskacz. Podeszłam do zielonookiego bruneta siedzącego na końcu ławki. Stałam nad nim. Posłałam mu wrogie spojrzenie. On tylko się uśmiechnął i wstał powoli. Ponownie się uśmiechnął i uciekł. Podczas tej wymiany spojrzeń, reszta żartownisiów także szybko uciekła, a ja pobiegłam za ich „szefem”. O dziwo, podczas tego biegu po całej wyspie, w tym w lesie, cała złość mi już zniknęła. Bardziej się śmiałam, niż denerwowałam. Cały czas biegłam za Relivem. Dobiegliśmy na plażę. Skoczyłam na niego i przeturlaliśmy się o kilka metrów. Chłopak leżał, a ja siedziałam obok niego i schyliłam się nad nim trzymając go za zbroję. W drugiej ręce trzymałam topór. On się tylko śmiał. ' Przestań, Pyśka! (to takie przezwisko) ' Jaka Pyśka?! To był Twój pomysł! ''' '''Ale przyznaj, że dobry. ' Nie daruję Ci tego! ' Darujesz.... ' Nie! ' Założymy się? ' A o co? ' Jeśli wygrasz, a to się raczej nie stanie... ' '''Pożyjemy, zobaczymy.... ' '''Jeśli wygrasz, powiem coś o sobie i myślę, że to Ci się spodoba. ' A jeśli przegram, w co bardzo wątpię, bo ja zawsze wygrywam?... ' '''Dalej kumple, chyba, że nie chcesz. '' Start! '' Co? '' Start! Wsiadłam na Wichurkę, która podbiegła do mnie przed chwilą i wzniosłyśmy się szybko w powietrze. 'PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI''' ''(dedyczek dla LPwolf'a :D mój jasnowidz jesteś ;D) Zawołałem Szczerbatka. Wsiadłem na niego i polecieliśmy za dziewczynami. Szybko je dogoniliśmy. Leciały zaraz nad chmurami. Podlecieliśmy bliżej nich. '' Nadal myślisz, że wygrasz? '' Tak, tak właśnie myślę. Lataliśmy jak szaleni. Mijaliśmy góry, doliny, wyspy, krainy, aż po kilku godzinach postanowiliśmy wracać. Jednak jeszcze wylądowaliśmy na jednej z plaż Berk. Astrid skoczyła na mnie i spadliśmy na piasek, na miękki, pomarańczowy, przyjemny piasek. Astrid leżała na mnie po tym upadku. Śmialiśmy się w niebo głosy. Bolały nas od tego brzuchy. Zabawa była nieziemska. Szczerbatek i Wichura poszli się bawić kłodą z pobliskiego drzewa. Patrzyliśmy na nich i znów się śmialiśmy. Zwykłe gady, kiedyś zabijane, raptem bawią się ze sobą nie zabijając nas jednocześnie. Coś mnie podkusiło do powiedzenia prawdy…. '' Co byś powiedziała, jakbyś zobaczyła teraz swojego największego przyjaciela? '' A co to za pytanie i skąd Ty o tym wiesz, że taki jest? Cały czas się śmiała razem ze mną i nadal na mnie leżała. Lekko się podniosłem, a ona skierowała łokcie na moją klatkę piersiową i siedziała w takiej pozycji. Zawołałem Mordkę do siebie wypowiadając jego prawdziwe imię. Do Astrid chyba to jeszcze nie dotarło ze względu na humor. Starłem rękawem część atramentu z jego ogona. Pokazałem dziewczynie mały skrawek czerwonego materiału. Gdy Astrid to zobaczyła, zaniemówiła. Powoli wstała, cofała się mając otwartą buzię. Również wstałem i podchodziłem do niej. Próbowałem ją uspokoić. ' Tylko nie krzycz, proszę. Zacząłem się śmiać. Szczerbatek spojrzał na nią tymi swoimi dużymi oczami. '''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Stał przede mną On, jego smok Szczerbatek. Mruczał. Jego właściciel także na mnie patrzył, tymi samymi oczami, zielonymi, dużymi oczami. Spojrzałam jeszcze raz na Szczerbatka. Dotknęłam jego pyszczka. Powiększyły mu się źrenice. Zaczął się łasić. Reliv, a właściwie Czkawka, cały czas się na mnie patrzył. Nawet na chwilę nie spuścił wzroku. Zrobiło mi się słabo i chyba urwał mi się film. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI '' No i zemdlała.'' Extra! Spojrzałem na Mordkę, a on na mnie. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać na swój możliwy sposób. Trzeba było jeszcze ocucić Astrid i miałem już plan. Dałem znak Szczerbatkowi. Złapał koleżankę za nogi, a ja za ręce. On ząbkami, ja rękami. Powoli szliśmy w stronę niewielkiego klifu niedaleko plaży. Zaraz na krawędzi zaczęliśmy ją bujać. ' Raz, dwa, iiiiii........ ' Wrauuuuuu. Znikąd obudziła się Astrid i zaczęła krzyczeć. Odstawiliśmy ją na ziemię. Znów z Mordką zaczęliśmy się głośno śmiać. ' Tu nie ma nic śmiesznego! ' '''To zawsze na Ciebie działało! Wstała i uciekła w las. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby wszystkim powiedziała o mnie. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem pobiegliśmy za nią. Z lasu wybiegła na kolejną plażę, Plażę Thora. Złapałem ją za ramię i zatrzymałem. Szczerbatek zakrył jej drogę ucieczki skrzydłem. Ciągle się szarpała. ' '''Spokojnie, już jest dobrze. ' Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś! - nie mogłem jej utrzymać, więc przycisnąłem ją do drzewa - Dlaczego?! ' Dlatego! - wyciągnąłem do niej nów, który zawsze noszę na lewej ręce. Był skierowany czubkiem przed jej twarzą. Momentalnie się uspokoiła. Bała się i to bardzo, a to dziwne. Jest wojowniczką przecież. ' Jak niby miałem wrócić?! Byliśmy wrogami, prowadziłem nowe życie, nie potrafiłem tu wrócić! Mimo to wciąż o Tobie pamiętałem! Ciesz się chociaż z tego, że ci powiedziałem kim jestem, – to mówiłem już trochę ciszej – bo mogłem nic nie mówić i żyć dalej ze Szczerbatkiem. Totalnie ją zamurowało. Stała jak wryta i ponownie zemdlała. Trzeba było coś z nią zrobić. ' To co Szczerbatek? Jeszcze raz? - zbierało mi się na śmiech, ale mój przyjaciel skarcił mnie wzrokiem, pokazał minę jak głupek i spoważniałem - No okey, okey, niech Ci będzię. Wziąłem ją na ręce i zaniosłem do wioski. Gdy byłem już pod jej domem, zapukałem do drzwi. Otworzyła mi jej siostra. Jak zobaczyła Astrid, zaczęła krzyczeć do rodziców na całe gardło. ' '''To ja ją może zaniosę do pokoju. Choć Beksa. Zaniosłem Astrid do jej pokoju i ze Szczerbkiem wyskoczyliśmy przez okno. Nie mogliśmy znieść już tego pisku, wrzasku i wszytko co najgorsze. Polecieliśmy do domu i położyliśmy się spać. Ja myślałem, czy dobrze zrobiłem mówiąc jej prawdę. Coś mnie przekonywało, że dobrze zrobiłem. Tylko nie wiem, co to było. Może przeczucie? Ale przeczucie jest jak pozory, zbyt często mylą i kreślą nawet całe życie. '''NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ PRZED POŁUDNIEM' ''' '''Chodziliśmy po lesie, ja i Szczerbatek, tylko my i tylko las, ale nie na długo. Siedziałem sobie na kamieniu, a Mordka skakała po drzewach i gałęziami, rysowała coś na ziemi. Ja natomiast cały czas sobie myślałem o Astrid i o jej prawdopodobnej reakcji. Po jakimś czasie zza drzewa wyłoniła się postać. Słysząc odgłosy odwróciłem się w tamtą stronę, a mój smok wytrzeszczył oczy. Tą niewiadomą okazała się Astrid. Podeszła bliżej, była bardzo niepewna. Chyba wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w otaczającą ją rzeczywistość. ' Hej. ' Hej, co porabiasz? - nie wykazywałem większego entuzjazmu. ' Spaceruję sobie. To ty mnie odniosłeś? ' Tak i słuchaj………. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś nie odebrałaś tego źle – mówiąc to stałem i spojrzałem jej w oczy –Nie chcę, żebyś się czuła oszukana, czy coś w tym stylu i…. Przytuliła mnie! Przytuliła! Jednak była nadzieja! ' Nie jesteś zła? ' Dziękuję. Podszedł do nas Szczerbatek i okrył nas swoimi skrzydłami. Staliśmy tak we trójkę wtuleni w siebie jednocześnie się śmiejąc. ''' '''Tylko mam prośbę... nie mów nikomu o mnie. ' Jeśli mi kiedyś powiesz dlaczego, to tak. ' A jeśli powiem? ' Obiecujesz? ' '''Obiecuję. '' Wrauuuuuu - zawarczał pokazując swoje smocze zadowolenie. Szczerbatek po chwili wywrócił nas na twardy grunt. Leżeliśmy pod nim, a on nas lizał. Znowu były śmiechy. Po chwili przypomniały nam się zajęcia na arenie. Chcieliśmy wstać, ale moja kochana Beksa nam to uniemożliwiała. '' Szczerbatek! Nie chcę mieć kary! Gad niechętnie nas puścił. Wsiadłem na niego, podałem dłoń Astrid i ona również wsiadła na smoka. Wznieśliśmy się w powietrze. Mijaliśmy chmury. Duże, skłębione, różowo-żółte chmury. Spod nich wyłaniało się pomarańczowe słońce. Niebo było już prawie błękitne. Wszystko było przepiękne i jednocześnie trochę niezręczne do aktualnej sytuacji. Jednak mi to nie przeszkadzało. Szczerbatek także był bardzo zadowolony. Spojrzałem na Astrid odchylając głowę do tyłu. Zauważyłem jej uśmiech na jej delikatnej, kremowej twarzy. Również spojrzała na mnie. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. '' Zaczynamy od nowa? '' Ale pamiętając o faktach sprzed 3 lat. '' Ok. '' Teraz wszystko może się zmienić, dosłownie. '' A to niby dlaczego? '' No pomyśl. Byliśmy kumplami, ateraz może mi się mylić Twoje imię. '' Dasz radę. Zresztą, to nie twój problem, bo to ja takiem piękne - ironia - życie prowadzę. O, już dolatujemy. Tak właśnie było. Po drodze odstawiłem Astrid pod dom, tam gdzie czekała na nią Wichura, a sam z Mordką udaliśmy się do Smoczej Akademii. Jak dotąd, w ciągu całego tego miesiąca było nawet spokojnie. Razem ze Smarkiem, bliźniakami, Astrid i Śledzikiem tak się rozbawiliśmy, że mamy do odrobienia jeszcze cztery kary z dwunastu za nasze wygłupy. Dagur złapał mnie tylko raz, Astrid już o mnie wie. Żyć nie umierać. Jedyne, czego się zawsze bałem, to spojrzeć na mojego prawdziwego ojca. Wleciałem na arenę i usiadłem w swojej ławce. Siedział tam już Ega. Po kilku minutach wleciała także Astrid i usiadła ze Szpadką w pierwszej ławce. Pyskacz zaczął mówić swój wykład. Siedziałem i ciągle nad czyś myślałem. Szczerbatek położył pyszczek na ławce i powiększył źrenice. Patrzył się na mnie tymi wielkimi ślepiami. Chyba wiedział o mnie więcej niż ja sam o sobie. Pokazał łebkiem na kartkę, ołówek zrobiony z węgla i Astrid. Potem zerknął na mnie i dał mi znak spojrzeniem. Nie byłem co do tego przekonany, ale zaryzykowałem. Wziąłem kartkę i zacząłem pisać. Narysowałem zachód słońca i mapkę. Podpisałem, zgniotłem kartkę i lekko rzuciłem przed siebie. Trafiła zaraz obok Astrid na biurku. Ma się tego cela. '''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID' Zobaczyłam kartkę i powoli zaczęłam ją rozkładać. Wszystko robiłam tak, aby nic nie zobaczył Pyskacz, bo w końcu siedziałam zaraz pod jego nosem. Otworzyłam złożony papier i spojrzałam do środka. Było narysowane słońce i Krucze Urwisko. Ciekawa byłam co on kombinował. Treść brzmiała: Na Kruczym Urwisku przed zachodem słońca. Spojrzałam do tyłu na Czkawkę. Patrzył się w biurko, a przy nim leżał jego wierny smok Szczerbatek. Podniósł lekko głowę i uśmiechnął się chytrze. Już wiedziałam co on tam tworzy w tej swojej głowie. Jakiś wredny plan. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' '''To był plan. Takiego się ojciec nie spodziewał, bo takiej demolki w domu, to w życiu nie miał. Zaraz po zajęciach udałem się do domu, aby wziąć potrzebne rzeczy. Obmyśliłem cały plan. Pobiegłem do Pyskacza po kilka narzędzi. Zdziwiłem się, ponieważ wszystko leżało cały czas na swoim miejscu. Od 3 lat nic nie zmienił, nic nawet nie przesunął. Zacząłem grzebać mu po szafkach i tam również było po staremu. Wyciągnąłem linę, kilka maczug i zwykłą miskę zrobioną z gliny. Do kuźni wszedł gospodarz. '' Hej. Co tu robisz? '' Cześć, a nic. Tak szukam sobie takiej jednej rzeczy, którą właśnie znalazłem. '' Długo nie szukałeś - ups, chyba coś podejrzewał - to trochę dziwne. Wkopałem się. Musiałem coś wymyślić, bo niby skąd ktoś obcy miałby znać całą jego kuźnie na pamięć? Zacząłem się rozglądać za innymi rzeczami. Szukałem piły po drugiej stronie, tam gdzie ich nigdy nie trzyma. Po chwili podał mi ją Pyskacz. Podziękowałem i pobiegłem do Sączysmarka. Znów nie pukając do drzwi wpadłem jak torpeda do jego domu. Przywitałem się z jego ojcem, Sączyślinem i pobiegłem do pokoju Smarka. '' Siema. ' Siema. Wołaj Śledzia i bliźniaki. Mam nowy pomysł. Przed zachodem słońca nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. ''' Jasne. Wybiegłem z domu i wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Polecieliśmy na sąsiednią wyspę, aby się trochę razem pobawić i spędzić ze sobą czas. Po wylądowaniu poszedłem nazbierać trochę patyków na ognisko. Szczerbatek przyturlał kilka kamieni. Położyłem mniejsze patyki na wybranym miejscu, a mój kochany smok wybrał się po te większe. Postanowiłem złowić kilka ryb na naszą wczesną kolację. Gdy wróciłem, Szczerbatek rozpalał ognisko. Dałem mu parę sztuk, a sam sobie nabiłem aż dwie. Zacząłem je piec. Patrzyłem jak ten gad rysuje coś po ziemi za pomocą długiego kija. Śmiejąc się usłyszałem jakiś dźwięk. Jakby ktoś lądował i nie myliłem się. Przyleciała Astrid. Zsiadła ze swojej smoczych, a jak Szczerbatek zobaczył koleżankę, od razu do niej podbiegł. Astrid usiadła obok mnie i patrzyła się na towarzyszkę. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać. ' Zakochana para! Szczerbek i Wichyra! Hahahaha! - krzyczałem wesoło do mojego smoczego przyjaciela. ' Właściwie, to się dobrze składa. ' Ale co? ' Pomiot burzy i chmura. ' '''A dlaczego "chmura"? '' Bo rymuje się z "Wichura". '' Słyszałeś Szczerb?! ' Wrauuu! ''' Tylko mi tu nie zaprzeczaj! ' A jaki to masz plan? ' Zwykły kawał na ojcu. ' '''Ale na którym? '' A właściwie, to masz rację.... zrobimy ten kawał na obu ojcach! '' Kiedy lecimy na Krucze Urwisko? '' Jeszcze się pobawię ze Szczerbatkiem. Wchodzisz w grę w chowanego? '' Wchodzę! '' To wy się chowacie, a ja szukam. Podszedłem do drzewa. Zacząłem liczyć dni. Tak wymyśliłem kiedyś ze Szczerbatkiem. 20 dni liczenia daje maksymalnie 20 dni szukania. Liczyłem w myślach. Dotarłem do pierwszego dnia….. '' Smok Nocna Furia udaje durnia! Szukam! Na początek szukałem czerwonego skrawka materiału, a raczej plamy, bo ten atrament jeszcze się nie zmył. Podbiegła do mnie Wichura. '' Pomożesz mi szukać? Smoczyca lekko warknęła wyrażając zgodę. Udaliśmy się w stronę najwyższego drzewa. Byliśmy już przy grubym pniu. Zacząłem się wdrapywać na samą górę. Na samym szczycie dotarła do mnie Wichura. Usiadła na gałęzi. '' I nie mogłaś mnie podsadzić, tylko musiałem tu włazić o własnych siłach? – zaśmiałem się sarkastycznie – teraz to nie ważne, raczej szukaj swojej pani, a ja swojego smoka. Rozglądałem się dookoła. W końcu znalazłem tego mojego gada. Siedział na gałęzi blisko jaskini. Zobaczyłem jak okrywa skrzydłami Astrid. '' Szczerbatek to dureń, Szczerbatek to dureń! – krzyczałem wesoło – A Astrid to durnica, a Astrid to durnica! Znalazłem was! '' A dlaczego "durnica"?! '' Bo Szczerbek wreszcie sobie znalazł partnerkę! Hahaha! '' To się jeszcze okaże! Wyszła spod skrzydeł Szczerbatka. Mój smok skakał po innych gałęziach jak opętany. W końcu podskoczył do mnie. Doszła również Astrid. '' Szczerbatek...? ' Wrauuuuu? ''' Do tamtego drzewa – wskazałem na wysokie drzewo – na samą górę. ' Wrauuu - zgodził się. Smok ustawił się do startu tak jak ja. Trzy, dwa, jeden, start! Wystartowaliśmy. Z gałęzi na gałąź, z drzewa na drzewo, a Astrid stała i próbowała wszystko zrozumieć. Nawet jej wtedy nie zauważyłem, że nie biegła. Jednak po chwili była koło nas. ' Mówiłam, że to się okaże! ' Nie myśl sobie! ' Wrauuuu! ' O właśnie! Slyszałaś? Nie masz z nami szans! ''' '''A to dlaczego?! ' Bo my - ja i Szczerbatek - jesteśmy jak bracia! ' A my - ona i Wichura - jesteśmy jak siostry! Mówiąc to wskoczyła na swojego smoka i odleciała. Zrobiłem to samo, tylko że ja wsiadłem na mojego smoka. Zaczęliśmy ją ze Szczerbatkiem gonić. Ganialiśmy się między drzewami. Omijaliśmy wiele przeszkód. Niestety Astrid nie zauważyła jednej z odnóg pnia drzewa, a że byłem tuż za nią, również oberwałem w tą gałąź. Zaczęliśmy spadać, lecz w ostatniej chwili złapał nas Szczerbatek. Przeturlaliśmy się we trójkę przez parę metrów po ziemi. Smok złożył swoje skrzydła. Sytuacja tak się pokomplikowała, że leżeliśmy jedno na drugim. Szczerbatek na grzbiecie, ja na nim tak samo, a Astrid na mnie. Cała smoczo - człowiecza piramida grzbietowa. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać na całe gardło, nawet Szczerbatek. ' Twarde lądowanie, co nie Szczerbek? Niepotrzebnie się odzywałem, bo mój kochany przyjaciel zrzucił mnie i Astrid z siebie. Teraz to ja leżałem na ziemi, a Astrid cały czas na mnie tylko prostopadle do mojego ułożenia. ' Twarde lądowanie zawdzięczam nie tylko Szczerbatkowi. Słysząc to, tym razem to ja zrzuciłem ją. Dalej się śmialiśmy. ' To było twarde lądowanie naszej durnicy. ' Ej! Nie jestem już durnicą, bo wygrałam wyścig! ' Tak właściwie to wygrał Szczerbatek, prawda Mordko? ' Wrauuuuuuu - odwrócił się w naszą stronę. ' No właśnie, a tak właściwie to nikt się nie dostał do drzewa. ' To dlaczego wygrał? ' Bo pierwszy wylądował. Nie ważne jakim sposobem... Znowu się wszyscy zaczęliśmy śmiać. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że robi się wieczór, a trzeba było przecież zrobić nasz podwójny kawał na moich ojcach, a jednocześnie naszych wodzach. ' Nie że coś, ale jest już wieczór, a mieliśmy się spotkać nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. ' To lecimy. Wstaliśmy niechętnie z ziemi. Astrid zawołała Wichurę. Wsiedliśmy na swoje smoki i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Gdy dolecieliśmy na miejsce, wszyscy już czekali oczekując planu działań naszego żartu. ' No wreszcie się zjawili! ' Długo czekaliście? ' Wystarczająco. A wy gdzie byliście i to razem? ' Tak się składa, że ja byłam z Wichurką polatać nad wodą. ' '''Ja bawiłem się z Beksą na skraju lasu. '' A kto to potwierdzi? '' Smoki? '<Śledzik>''' To się nie liczy! ' Ryby.... ' Liany... ' '''No tak, temu się nie da zaprzeczyć. Mieczyk zaczął myśleć, Śledzik walnął się w czoło, a Szpadka patrzyła na swojego brata jak na idiotę. Po wyjaśnieniu wszystkich szczegółów, ruszyliśmy w stronę wioski i mieszkań naszych ofiar. Gdy tak szliśmy, ujrzeliśmy coś niesamowicie głupiego. Przez las, spokojnie i bez pośpiechu, szli sobie Ega i Emmy?! Kiedy to zauważyłem, ściągnąłem do siebie Astrid, aby również to zobaczyła i zobaczyła….. Zobaczyła swoją siostrę i mojego brata. '''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID' No nie mogę! Tak kretynka z tym kretynem?! Nie mogłam się napatrzeć! Jakie to głupie! Jedna nudziara z drugim nudziarzem, co to w głowie tylko „porządne życie”. Co za cymbały! Bez nabijania to się tutaj nie obędzie…. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Jak to ujrzeliśmy, to od razu zaczęliśmy się śmiać pod nosem. Lecz jeszcze większym szokiem było to, jak postanowili zrobić pierwszy krok. Stali niedaleko plaży. Złapali się za ręce i się……. Pocałowali?! Jeszcze bardziej chciało nam się śmiać! Takiej chwili nie przerwać to byłby chyba grzech! ' No brawo, brat! - zacząłem głośno klaskać. Momentalnie odskoczyli od siebie. ' A Ty czego tu?! Po chwili zza krzaków wyłoniła się Astrid. ' Gratulacje siostra! Masz przerąbane! Hahaha! ' A to dlaczego?! ' No wiesz.... całujesz się bez zgody rodziców, oni nic o tym nie wiedzą... ooooo, niewinna córusia nie słucha się tatusia, oooo.... jak mi przykro! ' Nie no, brat! Współczuję normalnie! Teraz będziesz musiał spełniać wszystkie jej zachcianki! Hahaha! Razem z Astrid zaczęliśmy się śmiać jak najgłośniej, aby tylko zdenerwować „zakochaną” parę. ' '''Zobaczymy co powiecie, jak wy się zakochacie! '' Nasze związki emocjonalne przynajmniej będą normalne i lepiej dobrane. '' A właściwie to my już mamy swoje połówki, o tak…… Jego dziewczyna nazywa się Koza, a mój chłopak ma na imię Wieprz! Hahaha! Znowu zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Emmy złapała Ege za rękę i zaciągnęła na dłuższy spacer. Miała już nas dość. Po chwili doszli do nas bliźniaki, Smark i Śledzik. Dalej się śmialiśmy i z uśmiechem na twarzy ruszyliśmy zrealizować nasz plan. Na początek był dom mojego ojczyma. Na szczęście nikogo nie było. Pierwsze było krzesło. Piłą pocięliśmy mebel na pół i posmarowaliśmy wierzch klejem oraz kawałek stołu i podłogi. Wysoko, na krokwi, postawiliśmy wiadro pełne ciapki z mąki i wody. Przywiązaliśmy do niego sznurek. Zostawiłem mu na stole kartkę a na niej napis „zachowaj spokój”. Przy ścianie postawiliśmy maczugę z również nadciętą rączką. Niestety usłyszeliśmy jakieś kroki na podeście. Zmyliśmy się jak najszybciej przez okno. Weszliśmy na drzewo i usiedliśmy na gałęzi. Chcieliśmy to zobaczyć. Lecz zamiast zobaczyć ojca, zobaczyliśmy Emmy i Ege. Poszli do pokoju Egy. To co zobaczyliśmy to było dla nas szokiem…. '' Ja bym tak dziewczyny nie potraktował. ' Ja za coś takiego bym gościa zatłukła. ''' To już wiemy, czego nie lubisz. ' A żebyś wiedział. Ega wyciągnął naukową grę planszową. Gdy Śledzik ją zobaczył, od razu mu się zaświeciły oczy. Spojrzeliśmy na niego jak na idiotę. Uspokoił się trochę. Natomiast nasza para siedziała naprzeciwko siebie i dodatkowo recytowała wiersze: Tam gdzie kózka, tam gdzie jaczek, Biega sobie stadko kaczek, Siedzi sobie zwykła para, Takich to jest tutaj chmara, Lecz tylko ta jedna zakochana, Ta na wieki, on jej mówi „ma kochana”….. ' Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja tego słuchać nie mogę! ' '''Nie ty jeden. Udaliśmy się do domu Stoika, a raczej do MOJEGO domu. Również nikogo nie było. Wszyscy zaczęli wykonywać te same czynności co poprzednio, tylko ja udałem się do pokoju, gdzie niegdyś mieszkałem. Stałem i się patrzyłem. Nic a nic się nie zmieniło. Łóżko nadal nie było pościelone, na szafkach osadził się kurz, świeca była nie do końca wypalona. Podbiegła do mnie Astrid. '' Przez trzy lata cię nie było. Nic dziwnego, że wszytko leży na swoim miejscu. '' I tu ma to swoje plusy, bo my nadaj jesteśmy najlepsi kumple....? '' Tak i radzę Ci o tym nie zapominać. Przybyliśmy sobie żółwika. Z dołu usłyszeliśmy wołanie Smarka. Zeszliśmy na dół, zabraliśmy swoje rzeczy i wybiegliśmy przez okno. Znów siedzieliśmy na gałęzi, aby zobaczyć reakcję wodza. Niestety przyszedł tylko po swój topór i wyszedł. Rozczarowani poszliśmy w stronę lasu. ' Radzę wam "zniknąć" na ten czas, kiedy to nasz plan sam się rozwiąże. ''' A to niby czemu? ' Ja nie chcę mieć kary, więc wieję stąd i to na pare dni. ' No to może jak mamy się nie widzieć przez te pare dni, to chociaż jeszcze pogadamy przy ognisku? ' W sumie to niegłupi pomysł... ' Jak wy chcecie, to zgoda. Ruszyliśmy w stronę plaży. Zebraliśmy po drodze trochę drewna. W noszeniu pomogły nam smoki w tym mój kochany Szczerbatek. Pod koniec drogi szliśmy parzysto, aby przedrzeć się przez resztę lasu. Szedłem z Astrid na końcu. ' '''Przyznaj, że tęskniłaś. '' Przyznaję, a Ty przyznaj, że zgłupiałeś. '' Nie przyznaję, bo to Ty zgłupiałaś. '' Wcale nie! Jak już to oboje! '' Ja tam nadal zostaję przyz swoim - zacząłem się śmiać. Wszystko kierowało się do rozśmieszenia dziewczyny. Dobrze wiem, że zgłupiałem, ale ma to swoje lepsze strony. '' A śmiałbyś się, gdyby jedna z Twoich ważniejszych osób odleciała i nie wracała? '' Po pierwsze wysłałem Ci list, a po drugie "ważniejsza"? '' Ważniejsza, bo przyjaciel, a przyjaciół się nie zostawia! Zatrzymaliśmy się. Stałem jak wryty. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Widziałem jej wściekłość. '' Zrobiłem to dla Szczerbatka. Ciebie również całkiem nie zostawiłem. Ciągle marzyłem, żeby Cię kiedyś jeszcze zobaczyć, ale nie potrafiłem tu wrócić. Po nocach mi się śniłaś… '' Czyli nie tylko Tobie... '' Na razie przełóżmy tę rozmowę na później, bo jeszcze się kapną o co biega. '' Zgoda. Ruszyliśmy dalej. Szliśmy w milczeniu aż do końca naszej wędrówki. Po rozpaleniu ogniska, zaczęliśmy grać w 20 pytań. Wymigiwałem się jak tylko mogłem, ale nastąpiło jedno pytanie, od którego chciałem uciec. ' Powiedz nam, co robisz, jak Cię tutaj nie ma. ''' Latam z Beksą. ' I tak przez 5 dni? ' Tak. ' Chyba coś kręcisz. ' "Chyba", to dobre słowo. Znikąd usłyszeliśmy hałas spadających wiader oraz łamanie stołów. Następnie krzyki. PERSPEKTYWA OLEBERA Gdy wszedłem do domu od razu usiadłem na krześle tak jak zwykle. Oparłem się wygodnie, położyłem lekko nogi pod stołem, położyłem rękę. Nagle zgłodniałem. Postanowiłem wstać, ale nie mogłem bo byłem przyklejony. Nie mogłem się oderwać. Zobaczyłem maczugę stojącą z boku. Byłem tak wściekły, że złapałem za broń i uniosłem ją wysoko. Gdy zamachnąłem się, aby rozwalić ten głupi stół, urwała się rączka. Oberwałem ciężkim metalem w głowę. Zakręciło mi się pod hełmem. Kiedy odskoczyłem lekko z krzesłem, spadło na mnie wiadro z jakąś ciapką. Z nerwów wyrwałem nogi razem z kawałkami podłogi oraz ręce z kawałkami stołu. Zgięty w pół, przyklejony do krzesła, wyskoczyłem z domu. Ujrzałem na dworze Stoika powstrzymującego się przed wrzaskiem. Ten zaszczyt przypadł mi i na całe gardło wydarłem się: PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' Reliv!!! ' To ja spadam. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i odleciałem. Z góry zobaczyłem biegnącą paczkę przyjaciół, którzy uciekali w stronę lasu. Ja natomiast z Mordką udałem się na szalony lot wśród chmur. Nie żałowaliśmy energii. Minęliśmy po drodze kilka wysp. Spotkaliśmy wiele smoków. Robiliśmy piruety oraz inne szalone akrobacje. Tak się złożyło, że jedną z tych akrobacji było wylądowanie na statku wroga, a mianowicie na statku Dagura. Bez gadania zaprowadzili nas pod pokład. Jak zwykle spotkałem tam swoich kumpli z celi. Siedzieli i dłubali w drewnie. Nie miałem co robić, więc także usiadłem, zaraz po tym jak mnie wrzucili do celi, oparłem się o ścianę i czekałem z uśmiechem na twarzy. Z daleka usłyszałem pomruki Szczerbatka. Z zamyślenia wyrwała mnie Hara. ' Ale masz pecha. ''' '''Czemu? ' Bo płynie tu Eara, ale to dopiero za kilkanaście godzin. ' Nie chce mi się.... ' Ale czego? ' Nie chce mi się jej bajerować. ' Chyba nie masz wyjścia. Po trzech godzinach zaprowadzili nas do naszych więzień. Zakuli w kajdany i sprowadzili strażników. Chciałem uciec zanim miała przypłynąć Eara. Miałem wyjątkowo dobry humor. ' No dobra ludzie! Kto chce śpiewać? - krzyknąłem do wszystkich poddanych tego głupka imieniem Dagur. I faktycznie zaczęliśmy śpiewać długie piosenki. Eary dalej nie było. W sumie to fajnie się bawiliśmy, tym bardziej jak przynieśli piwo. Po około godzinie wszyscy byli pijani, w tym ja. Nawet nie zauważyłem jak nasza naiwna gwiazda przyszła. Graliśmy na gitarach i pojedynczych bębnach, trąbkach i tamburynach, które przynieśli strażnicy. Każdy na czymś grał. W ten sposób stworzyliśmy zwariowaną muzykę. Jednak będąc pijanymi nie straciliśmy świadomości ucieczki. Nasze cele były otwarte. Eara tak była na mnie zapatrzona, a również pijana, że bez problemu, no prawie, bo ciężko się było skupić, zabrałem jej klucz i razem z moimi kumplami zbieraliśmy się do wyjścia. Niestety musiało nas, a konkretnie mnie zatrzymać. ' Sorry Piękna, ale muszę iść. ' Nie musisz... ' Muszę. Słysząc to przewróciła mnie na ziemie. Byłem zbyt pijany aby się utrzymać na własnych nogach. Usiadłem obok niej i oparłem się o ścianę. Zabawa trwała w najlepsze i chyba szkoda mi było ją opuszczać. ' Co nam szkodzi? Zostajemy! - krzyknąłem po chwili namysłu. ' Hura! - wykrzykując to, oplotła mnie rękami za szyję. Przewróciłem oczami zastanawiając się, czy dobrze zrobiłem. Znowu zaczęliśmy wszyscy śpiewać śmiejąc się jednocześnie. Cały czas piliśmy to piwo. Po jakimś czasie impreza przekształcała się w głupie zachowania. Za pierwszym razem wrzucili mnie do kubła z wodą. Byłem cały mokry. Potem przypalili włosy moim płonącym mieczem i znów wylądowałem w wodzie. Następnie dali mi ostre przysmaki co to bardzo wysuszają buzię. Po raz kolejny wylądowałem w wodzie. Przez ten czas zdążyłem po części wytrzeźwieć. Ale nadal byłem dość mocno pijany. Jednak mój mózg postanowił chyba zaprzestać temu wszystkiemu. W szybkim tempie otrząsnąłem się z transu. Śmiałem się dalej, aby nie dać po sobie nic poznać. Wyszedłem powoli z tej wody tak, żeby się nie poślizgnąć. Podszedłem do beczki z piwem i nalałem sobie do kubka trochę napoju. Wracając zabrałem jednemu strażnikowi klucze. Usiadłem na swoim miejscu. Wznieśliśmy toast i wszyscy znowu pili. Ja udawałem, bo nie wziąłem do ust ani kropli. W formie zabawy polałem zimną wodą Harę i innych. Samego siebie również. Powoli zaczęliśmy trzeźwieć. Wszyscy zrozumieli o co mi chodzi. Musieliśmy się przecież jakoś wyrwać zanim miał mnie zabrać Dagur na arenę. Oceniłem sytuację. Nie było to łatwe, jak się ledwo stoi. Po krótkim czasie (bardzo krótkim) straże posnęli z piwem w rękach. Trzeba było uciekać. Była to tylko kwestia opanowania naszej równowagi. Doczłapaliśmy się do celi Szczerbatka. Miał dziwną minę jak mnie zobaczył, a jeszcze większą jak zobaczył Earę. PERSPEKTYWA SZCZERBATKA Co to ma być?! Co to za pomysł, żeby ratował mnie pijak?! Ja mu tego nie daruję! Ale z niego kretyn! I co to za dziewczyna?! On chyba nie łapie na jakim świecie żyje! Zresztą teraz to na pewno nie łapie! Taki pijany, że to będzie jakiś cud, jak się nie wywalimy podczas lotu! To był szok! Wiedziałem , że Czkawka jest głupi, ale nie że aż tak! A Ta jak się do niego tuliła! Przynajmniej widać było po nim, iż nie był tym zachwycony. ' Siema Morda! Co słychać? ' Wrauuu! (ale z Ciebie kretyn) ' Co nie? ' Wrauuuu! (a żebyś wiedział) Wziąłem swojego pana dosłownie w pyszczek i zaniosłem go na pokład innego statku. Reszta jakoś doszła. Ta Lala została na brzegu cały czas nam machając. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć! Nawet Wichura przyznała mi rację, że Astrid najbardziej do niego pasuje. Co gorsza zaczął śpiewać. A jak on zaczął śpiewać, to wszyscy zaczęli śpiewać. Z tego powodu wziąłem pałkę z drewna i walnąłem każdego po kolei w te ich upite łby. Zasnęli, wreszcie….. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Obudziłem się na statku i miałem porządnego kaca. Ledwo pamiętałem poprzednią noc. Leżałem na pokładzie. Reszta także się już dobudzała. Nie była zadowolona ze względu na koszmarny ból głowy. Spojrzałem na mojego smoka. Już wiedziałem skąd się wziąłem na statku. Nie rozumiałem tylko, dlaczego miał pod łapką tego grubego kija od siekiery. Nie miałem jednak siły na to, by myśleć. Nie wiedziałem nawet gdzie byliśmy. Dotknąłem swojego czoła i poczułem mocny ból. Od razu się kapnąłem dlaczego mój smok ma pod tą swoją łapą kija! Inni też dotknęli swoje czoła. I również zawyli z bólu. ' Co to za guz? I jak mnie głowa boli! ' Po pierwsze, to mamy kaca, a po drugie, to mój smok palnął nas tym kijem! ' Wrauuu! ' Nie zaprzczaj! Ty Gadzie Ty! - zacząłem się śmiać - Dobra, my lecimy. Wsiadłem na zaspanego Szczerbola. Wznieśliśmy się w powietrze. Zapomniałem tylko o tym, że musiałbym się jakoś wytłumaczyć ojcu. Ale mnie za bardzo bolała głowa, żeby się o tym przekonać. I dodatkowo nie byłem jeszcze w pełni trzeźwy, chyba. Gdy tylko wylądowaliśmy na Berk i zszedłem ze smoka, od razu udałem się do domu na łóżko. Wszyscy się na mnie dziwnie patrzyli, bo też dziwnie chodziłem. Chciałem się jak najszybciej znaleźć w domu, ale nie było mi to dane. ' Reliv! Gdzieś ty był?! ' Czy ty musisz tak krzyczeć?! – złapałem się mocno za głowę. ' Co Ci jest? ' Nic, muszę iść szybko do domu zanim... ' Zanim co? Coś ty znowu nakombinował? ' A nie widać?! Głowa mnie boli! Idę do domu! ' Jak Cię głowa boli, to idź do Gothi. ' Świetny pomysł! Ona to wie wszystko! ' Nie! Lepiej będzie, jak pójdę się jednak położyć... ' O nie! Albo idziesz do Gorhi, albo mówisz prawdę! ' Dlaczego ty mi robisz taki cyrk przy wszystkich?! ' Bo chcę, żebyś powiedział wreszcie coś z sensem! ' '''No dobra, ale jak coś, to mam skończone 18 lat! '' Oh, dorosły się znalazł... No gadaj, no! '' Proszę bardzo! Otóż mam KACA! Wszystkich zamurowało. Ja nigdy nie miałem kaca, bo nigdy nie piłem. Teraz chciałem iść wreszcie do domu. I tak zrobiłem. Z wrażenia nikt mi nie przeszkodził w swobodnym dojściu do mojego pokoju. Położyłem się na łóżku, Szczerbek na swoim leżu i zasnęliśmy. '''3 GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ' ' Jakiego znowu kaca?! Zerwałem się ze snu tak szybko, że aż spadłem z łóżka. '' Co znowu?! '' Czyś ty zgłupiał?! '' Ale o co ci chodzi? - dałem radę wstać. '' O tego twojego KACA! '' Kaca już nie mam - zaśmiałem się. '' I to jest dla ciebie takie śmieszne?! '' Tak, jest! - byłem już nieco wściekły - Mam swoje życie! Mogę robić co chcę! '' Sam mówiłeś, że jesteśmy kumplami! Że jest tak jak dawniej! A dawniej nie miałeś tajemnic. Po prostu się martwię jak najlepszy przyjaciel. ' Znaczy, że nie jesteśmy już najlepszymi! Wyszedłem z domu jak torpeda. Zatrzasnąłem drzwi najmocniej jak umiałem. Można powiedzieć, że miałem klapki na oczach, że nie miałem świadomości o moich kłamstwach, ale tak nie było. Dobrze wiedziałem co ja robię i wiedziałem czyja była wina względem naszej kłótni. Szczerbatek został w domu. I dobrze, bo chciałem być sam. Gdy tak szedłem przez las ujrzałem jakiś statek. I to nie byle jaki statek. Był to statek Łupieżców. Nikogo nie było na pokładzie. Wszedłem tam. Zacząłem się rozglądać. Po chwili ktoś przyłożył mi rękę do ust i przewrócił. Kolejny nieznajomy, bądź znajomy, uderzył mnie jakimś żelastwem w głowę. Urwał mi się film. Obudziłem się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Dziwne, bo nawet mnie głowa nie bolała. Miałem związane ręce. Nie czułem już złości. Zastanawiałem się gdzie jestem. Przypomniała mi się scena, którą ostatnio widziałem oraz tą jeszcze wcześniejszą. Tą, w której pokłóciłem się z Astrid. Położyłem się na ziemi myśląc jak to odkręcić. Po chwili usłyszałem czyjeś wchodzenie. Cały czas leżałem. ''' Wstawaj! ' Nie chce mi się! ' Czy ty uważasz mnie za głupka?! Podniosłem się i patrzyłem na niego jak na głupka. ' Po pierwsze ty zawsze byłeś głupkiem, a po drugie, mam większe problemy, niż denerwowanie ciebie! Dlatego wypuść mnie już teraz, zanim zwieje! Podszedł do mnie. Podniósł mnie za kaftan. Spojrzał mi w oczy i uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. ' Nie powinieneś tego mówić. Zamachnął się i uderzył mnie w twarz z pięści. Trafił w oko. Upadłem na ziemię. Nie podnosiłem się, żeby myślał, że mam dość. Zawsze to kilka siniaków mniej. ' Chcesz jeszcze z drugiej ręki? ' Gorzej niż zwykle nie będzie. Chyba nie chciało mu się marnować na mnie siły i zamamrotał tylko coś pod nosem i mnie zostawił w celi, którą po chwili zamknął na klucz jakiś strażnik. Przystawiłem głowę do kamieni wmurowanych w podłogę. Były wręcz lodowate, idealne na obolałe miejsce. PERSPEKTYWA SZCZERBATKA No i co ja miałem zrobić? Patrzyłem jak się kłócili, patrzyłem jak się już pokłócili, patrzyłem jak się obrażają, patrzyłem jak się mijają, a raczej Czkawka mija Astrid. Postanowiłem pójść w jego stronę. Doszedłem aż do plaży. Ujrzałem tylko miecz mojego pana i drewniany odłamek z jakimś znakiem. Szybko pobiegłem do wioski z piekłem w pyszczku. Dałem go Astrid, Smarkowi, Śledzikowi i bliźniakom. ' Ale to co my mamy robić? ' Lecieć po niego i go ratować. ' Ale skąd wiesz, ze to Łupieżcy? ' Bo tylko oni mają taki znak. Lecimy! <Śledzik> A mówimy jego ojcu? ' Chyba żartujesz! Zapewniamy tylko transport, bo z tego co nam o Relivie mówili z wioski, to niezłe z niego ziółko i ze wszystkiego się wymiga. Podejrzewam, że już uciekł, ale nie ma jak wrócić w szybkim tempie do domu. Na miejscu schowaliśmy się za drzewami i paroma głazami. Dosłownie opadły nam szczęki, gdy zobaczyliśmy całą sytuację…. Zobaczyliśmy jak Reliv, a właściwie Czkawka, biegał dookoła wyspy, a wszyscy strażnicy za nim. Dosłownie się ganiali, jak w berka. Czkawka krzyczał do nich różne głupie rzeczy. Robił sobie z nich po prostu żarty. Staliśmy i się patrzyliśmy z niedowierzaniem. ' Ale z was głupki! Hahaha! Daliście zwiać więźniowi! Hahaha! Niestety nic nie udało nam się zrobić, ponieważ Smark musiał się odezwać... ' Ej! Reliv! Pomóc ci? I tak oto Czkawka się momentalnie zatrzymał, straże na niego wpadli i wszyscy się na nas patrzyli leżac jeden na drugim. Kilkunastu innych wyszło z tyłu. Nie mieliśmy szans. Związali nas i zaprowadzili do celi. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Przyznam, że się wściekłem, bo nie łatwo jest się wydostać z więzienia bez mojego tradycyjnego wsparcia i naiwnej panienki. Przynajmniej miałem hełm i nie było widać mojego siniaka na oku. ' Czyj to był pomysł, żeby za mną lecieć?! ' Mój. Chciałam ci po prostu pomóc. ' Czemu ty się mieszasz w moje życie?! Nie prosiłem o pomoc! ' Z jednej kłótni przechodzisz do drugiej! ' To wy się kłóciliście? ' Zamknij się! ' Gdybyś się nie mieszała to byłoby dobrze! ' Po prostu mi zależy! I czy mógłbyś zdjąć ten hełm gdy do ciebie mówię?! ' Sorry, Pyśka, teraz nie mogę. ' Uuuu, mówi na nią zdrobniale... ' I nie mów do mnie "Pyśka"! ' No i wykrakałaś, siostra! ' Zamknijcie się! <Śledzik> I mówicie jednocześnie... Sorry, Reliv, ale to jest śmieszne jak się tak kłócicie, bo wyglądacie jak stare małżeństwo. ' Dobra, Astrid, słuchaj. Nie mam czasu ani ochoty na sprzeczanie się z tobą, a tym bardziej na siedzenie tutaj. Proponuję się uspokoić i stąd wydostać. ' I jak to zamierzasz zrobić, geniuszu? ' To był sarkazm? '<'Smark>' Raczej pochwała. Więc...? ' WIdzicie tego strażnika? - wskazałem na wymienionego - Trzeba go wkurzyć. ' To my jesteśmy do tego idealni! ' To jazda! Stanąłem w rogu. Czekałem na ostateczny moment, aby obezwładnić strażnika, ale ten moment nie doszedł. Do korytarza wszedł Albrecht. Kazałem uciszyć się bliźniakom. Nie musiałem długo czekać. Podszedłem do krat, żeby stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. ' No i co ty myślisz? ' Zdejmij hełm, chyba nie wstydzisz się swojej ślicznej buźki? ' Ja nie muszę.Ty to co innego. ' O co ci chodzi?! ' O wolność, palancie! Prowadziłem z nim jeszcze dość długą rozmowę. Nikt nawet nie zauważył jak, wymieniając jego wady palcami, zabrałem mu klucz. Trzeba było przecież jakoś uciec, więc zakończyłem naszą konwersację zwykłym wyśmianiem go w twarz. ' '''Widzimy się za 2 godziny na arenie. '' Nie sądzę. Poszedł. Ja wyciągnąłem spod zbroi klucz. Zrobiłem dumną minę niezwykle chytrego bohatera. Wszystkich zamurowało. Otworzyłem szybko celę i wybiegliśmy w stronę naszych smoków. '''PERSPEKTYWA SZCZERBATKA' Nie za bardzo mogłem się zorientować czy Czkawka się uwolnił czy nie. Dlatego postanowiłem działać sam. Zauważyłem, że Albrecht bardzo chce mnie utrzymać przy życiu, bo strażnicy ciągle dają mi i wodę i jedzenie. Zdecydowałem, że będę udawał padlinę. Nikt mnie w tym nie przebije. Ułożyłem się najwygodniej jak potrafiłem z brzuchem do góry i czekałem. Jakiś strażnik przyniósł dorsza. Dorsza! Jak ja kocham dorsze! Ale nie mogłem skusić się taką rybką. Tylko Czkawka! Świadomość tego, że później z moim panem moglibyśmy sami nałowić ich cały kosz bardziej mi się podobała. Strażnik podstawił mi tego, jakże ohydnego, dosza pod pyszczek. Wstrzymałem oddech. Potrząsnął mną ile tylko mógł. ' Co on? Udusił się? Poluzował mój "kaganiec" i przyjrzał mi się bliżej. Mało nie zemdlał jak otworzyłem oczy. Zawarczałem, otworzyłem paszczę przygotowując plazmę. Strażnik wyleciał z krzykiem, a ja roztopiłem kajdany i wybiegłem z jaskini, póki nie zleciała się cała zgraja wrogów. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' A skąd weźmiesz klucze do cel smoków? ' To, że idziemy w stronę smoków, nie znaczy, że konkretnie do nich. Więc po co mi klucze? ' To chcesz je tu zostawić? ' Jeśli pytasz o klucze, to nawet ich nie mam. A jeśli o smoki, to o to bym się nie martwił. Nie ufasz mi? ' Od jakiegoś czasu jakby mniej. ' To mogłem w ogóle tu nie przylatywać! Byłabyś zadowolona?! Zablokowałem jej drogę stając przed nią. Czekałem na odpowiedź. Patrzyła się na mnie z niesamowią wściekłością. ' Mogłeś nie uciekać! 'Musiałem! Wiesz, że dla Beksy wszystko! ' A dla mnie?! Sam mówiłeś, że kumpli się nie zostawia! ' No i dlatego właśnie wróciłem! Chociaż nie wiem, czy to był dobry wybór! Gadasz jak typowa baba! I tak źle, i tak niedobrze! Zdecyduj się, kobieto! Albo mnie chociaż nie denerwuj! - przymknąłem oczy. Musiałem się uspokoić. Po chwili dodałem - Dobra, spadajmy z tej wyspy i to jak najszybciej, bo mnie zaraz szlag jasny trafi! Ruszyliśmy dalej. W końcu zobaczyliśmy nasze smoki, które biegły w naszą stronę.Pierwszy był oczywiście Szczerbatek. ' Hey, Beksa! Jak dobrze Cię widzieć. Świtnie się spisałeś. Szkoda, że nie każdy to docenia! - to zdanie wypowiedziałem nieco głośniej - Wracajmy na Berk. Wystartowaliśmy. Ja leciałem po lewo, a Astrid po prawo. Między nami lecieli wszyscy jeźdźcy. Tak dla bezpieczeństwa. Bali się, że sobie z Astrid głowy pourywamy. Na Berk dolecieliśmy na wieczór. Od razu podbiegli do nas rodzice i znajomi. Podopytywali się o te standardowe rzeczy, ale jak tylko mi się udało, ominąłem ich i poszedłem w stronę domu. Astrid zdążyła mnie jeszcze wyzwać od kretynów, chamów i samolubów, więc ja też jej odpysknąłem. Potem trzasnąłem drzwiami i schowałem się ze Szczerbkiem w pokoju. PERSPEKTYWA OLEBERA Wtedy to byłem w szoku. Czułem, że trzeba będzie na nich uważać. Ja rozumiem, że ludzie się kłócą, ale tego słownictwa Reliva, to muszę oduczyć i to koniecznie! ' Co im się stało? ' Kochany Wodzu v2, my nic nie wiemy. Gadali o jakichś kłótniach, ucieczkach, kuplach.... a nawet mówili do siebie coś w stylu "mój Oleanderku!"! <Śledzik> '''Nie było nic o Oleandrach! Szpadka, co ty gadasz? Po prostu przezwiska, jakby zdrobnienia. Ale kłótnia porządna. ''' No nic. Miejmy nadzieję, że przeżyjemy do jutra. PERSPEKTYWA SZCZERBATKA ' Ty wiesz co, Szczerbek? Lecimy! Mam dość tego wszystkiego! No chyba nie... Nie zdążył jeszcze przełożyć nogi, a już go wywaliłem na podłogę. Zdziwiony patrzył na mnie jak na durnia... Głupol jeden... ' O co ci chodzi? No mówiłem, że głupol... Pyszczkiem wskazałem na okno. ' Wybacz, ale nie chcę patrzeć w tamtą stronę. ' Masz problem! Jazda mi do niej z kwiatami! ' Wrau, wrau, wrau.... szkoda, że nic nie rozumiem! Złapałem go za tylną część koszulki i podsadziłem pod to okno. ' No mówiłem. Chodźmy polatać - zaśmiał się jak gdyby nigdy nic, odstawiłem go na grunt - Słuchaj, Mordko. Ja ją przeproszę, ale nie teraz, ok? Albo lecisz ze mną, albo idę sam. Decyduj. ' Foch. ' No to idę sam. Drzazga wystaje z okna - zauważyłem, ale było już za późno. Całe szczęście, że nie wbiła mu się w tyłek... PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Zabolało... ale to tylko dłoń, więc tragedii nie było. Po wydostaniu się z pokoju, udałem się do lasu. Właściwie jedyne miejsce, gdzie można iść, aby się odprężyć i uspokoić, to las. Ale za to najprzyjemniejsze i najskuteczniejsze. Dotarłem do Kruczego Urwiska. Usłyszałem trzask drzewa i rozwścieczony głos. Nie za bardzo miałem ochotę tam iść, bo wiedziałem, że to Astrid, ale mimo to postanowiłem obserwować ją z daleka. Dość długo zdzierała sobie gardło, jednak z czasem powoli się uspokajała. Zastanawiałem się, co jej powiedzieć. Faktycznie zachowałem się wrednie. Ona tylko chciała mi pomóc jak najlepszy przyjaciel... a ja... Szczerbatek usiadł koło mnie. ' Wiesz, Szczerbek... Miałeś rację. Jestem kretynem. Idę ją przeprosić. Ruszyłem z miejsca i poszedłem w jej stronę. Wyłoniłem się zza krzewów, ale tak, żeby jej nie wystraszyć, bo chyba była zamyślona. Po chwili zobaczyła mnie i od razu wstała. Odłożyła topór. Lekko mi ulżyło. Odruchowo złapałem się za głowę. Nie wiedziałem jak ją przeprosić. Nie widziałem, żeby Astrid chciała jakoś zacząć rozmowę. Szczerbatek musiał mnie popchnąć, bo i ja nie mogłem się wysłowić. ''' '''Astrid... przepraszam.... ja nie chciałem tak... nie pomyślałem... to moja wina, wiem to i bardzo Cię przepraszam. ' Nie, to ja przepraszam... za moją nachalność. Nie powinnam cię zmuszać... każdy ma swoje tajemnice. ' Tak sobie pomyślałem... że może ja odejdę. Skoro nie mam dla kogo być na Berk, to może w ogóle nie powinno mnie tu być. Zawołałem Szczerbatka. Był smutny. Zaczęliśmy podążać w stonę wioski. ' Poczekaj! - podbiegła do mnie - Nie odlatuj, proszę. ' Nie widzisz, że to nie ma sensu? Ja nawet boję ci się pokazać bez maski. Nie mam pięknego życia i nie chcę cię tym bardziej w nie wplątywać. ' Czy twój wygląd wyjaśniłby chociaż część? ' Tym razem to był przypadek. ' Mogę? PERSPEKTYWA BETY Szłam sobie przez las. Z daleka zobaczyłam charakterystyczny ogon Beksy. Tam gdzie Beksa, tam i Reliv. Wychyliłam się zza kamienia i faktycznie ujrzałam Reliva. Nie był sam. Koło niego stała Astrid. Zdziwiło mnie to, że normalnie ze sobą rozmawiali, bo jeszcze jakieś 2 godziny temu, wyzywali się na całe gardło. Po chwili był przy mnie Ega oraz Emmy. Jednak nie mogliśmy uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyliśmy! Astrid patrzyła na Czkawkę proszącym wzrokiem, a on zaczął zdejmować maskę! Trochę się zawahał. Po ściągnięciu maski, odrzucił ją na bok. Szkoda, bo stał tyłem i nic nie widzieliśmy. Ale samo to, co on zrobił i to z własnej woli, to było szokiem totalnym! PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Razem ze Szczerbkiem czekaliśmy na reakcję Astrid. Stała i się patrzyła. Nic nie mówiła. Szczerbatek coś wyczuł i się do mnie uśmiechnął na swój przesłodki sposób. Trochę się zdziwiłem, bo nie wiedziałem o co mu chodzi. Po kilku sekundach już wiedziałem. Astrid najprościej na całym świecie mnie przytuliła. Nic mi nie przyszło wtedy do głowy, jak tylko odwzajemnić uścisk. Szczerbek zaczął się szczerzyć. Siadł przy nas na tylnych łapach. Okrył nas skrzydłami jednocześnie się do nas tuląc. W tej ciszy słyszałem szepty mówiące do mojego ucha: ' '''Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam. '' To ja przepraszam. Skąd mogłaś wiedzieć? Znikąd usłyszeliśmy klaskanie. Spośród drzew wyłonił się mój brat. Staliśmy za Mordką. Nie odwróciłem się, tylko szeroko otworzyłem oczy. '' No brawo, brat! '' Powtarzasz się. Szybko puściłem Astrid, wziąłem do ręki hełm, założyłem go na głowę i pędem pobiegłem ze Szczerbatkiem dalej w las. '''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID' ' Co ty robisz?! ' Jak ty to zrobiłaś? ' '''Ale co? '' Zdjął hełm, dziewczyno! Ty tutaj rzeczy niemożliwych dokonujesz. On nigdy nie pokazuje swojej twarzy, jak nosi ten swój kask. '' Siostra się tuliła! Siostra się tuliła! Przypał, przypał, przypał! Pokiwałam tylko głową na boki i odbiegłam od nich bez słowa. Nikomu się nie pokazuje? To pytanie dręczyło mnie przez dłuższy czas, podczas spacerowania po lesie. Czkawka miał lima na obydwu oczach, rozciętą wargę i łuk brwiowy, opuchnięte policzki i Thor wie co jeszcze. Zrobiło mi się go żal, dlatego poszłam go poszukać. '''PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI' Wróciłem do domu. Przy stole siedział ojciec i Oz. Nie ukrywałem złości, ale i tak nie było jej widać pod moim "ukrywaczem ran". ' Czy ty możesz mi powiedzieć, kiedy.. ' Już się z nią pogodziłem, wojny międzyrodzinnej nie będzie, wyzwisk nie będzie, rywalizacji też. Coś jeszcze? Bo przeczuwam, że nie. - to było pytanie bez odpowiedzi. Udałem się ze Szczerbatkiem do pokoju i rzuciłem się na łóżko głową w poduszkę, jednak szybko tego pożałowałem. Wziąłem ściereczkę i wytarłem hełm z krwi, która wylała się do środka. Lada moment nastała noc i momentalnie zasnąłem zmęczony tymi wszystkimi emocjami. I tak spałem sobie spokojnie, aczkolwiek niedługo, do tej pory, aż nie poczułem twardej podłogi na prawej stronie mojego ciała. ' Ja nic nie zrobiłem! Obejrzałem się na nieznajomego. ' Co ty tu robisz?! Zobaczą cię! Dobrze znana mi już postać wyciągnęła mnie za rękaw za okno. Sama zeskoczyła na drzewo, wręcz niezauważona, a ja wylądowałem znowu na twardej powierzchni. ' Nic ci nie jest? - pomogła mi wstać - Gdzie tak pędzisz? ' Yyyyy... a no nie wiesz? No tak... nie wiesz... no ten... tam i tu... może Ega wie? Zapytaj go. ' Dobrze się czujesz? Pytam ciebie. Chyba ty najlepiej wiesz gdzie lecisz? Ale nie chcę cię męczyć. Chciałam chwilkę jeszcze z tobą pogadać. ' No takkk... tylko, ze ja nie mam teraz czasu... może jak wrócę? ' A kiedy wrócisz? ' No ten.... nie wiem... tak jak zwykle. Pa. Pobiegłem na drugą plaże, gdzie czekała już mama, Chmuroskok i Szczerbol. Nasz cel: Smocze Sanktuarium. Z mamą dogadałem się, ze zostanę miej więcej do pięciu dni. Mogłem zdjąć hełm, gdyż uprzedziłem o mojej bójce z kolegami. Po przespanej nocy i zjedzeniu dorsza na śniadanie, Szczerbatek uderzył mnie ogonem w twarz. Zabolało. Spojrzałem na niego, ale on się tylko głupio wyszczerzył. Spiorunowałem go wzrokiem, następnie ułożyłem sobie w głowie pewien plan. Szczerbatek to dostrzegł i od razu przygotował się do biegu. Mama też się zorientowała, bo niemal natychmiast chciałą nas odwieść od tego pomysłu. ' '''Błagam nie... nie róbcie tego. '' Ooo tak... - i jeszcze ten mój uśmieszek. '' Wrauuu! Momentalnie wstaliśmy i pobiegliśmy w przeciwne strony. Szczerbak podskoczył wyżej, a ja niżej. Stanęliśmy naprzeciwko siebie. Jedyne co nas dzieliło, to wielka przepaść i siedzący w dole Oszołomostrach. Daliśmy sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Odsunęliśmy się trochę do tyłu, a następnie z biegu wyskoczyliśmy przed siebie. Spadaliśmy w dół. Złapałem się liany. Mordka rozłożył skrzydła. Rozhuśtałem się jak najmocniej i puściłem linę. Wyskoczyłem równo z lecącym smokiem. Ale zamiast na niego wsiąść, spadałem dalej. Złapałem się kła alfy i jednym, zwinnym ruchem siedziałem na nim na samej krawędzi. Szczerbek przysiadł na drugim kle. Machałem nogami, a mój przyjaciel ogonem. '' Ej! Szczerbek! Robimy zawody? '' Wrauu! - zaczął wymachiwać radośnie ogonem. '' No więc, chodzimy sposobem swojego naj-kumpla. Naszym torem były kły Alfy. Ale Szczerbatek nie chodził jak ja... tylko jak on sam. '' No i co ty robisz? Zasady, kolego! Chodzimy jak nasz najlepszy przyjaciel! Ja tak nie chodzę! Szczerbek wskazał pyszczkiem na Chmuroskoka... '' Ty podły grubasie! To jest twój najlepszy przyjaciel?! Uśmiechnął się głupkowato. '' Wiem, że żartujesz, ale też wiesz, o co mi chodzi: ty na tylnych, ja na czterech. Start! Rozpoczęliśmy wyścig, tym razem poprawny. Noga za ręką, łapa za łapą. Nie minęła minuta kiedy wygrałem. Nagle Oszołomostrach prychnął żartobliwie. Straciłem równowagę i znowu spadłem. Skoczył po mnie Szczerbek. Szybko na niego wsiadłem i wyszliśmy na równą prostą. Lecieliśmy zaraz nad wodą. Widziałem swoje odbicie. Wyciągnąłem rękę i zanurzyłem ją w wodzie. Zauważyłem również, że nie miałem hełmu. Ale mama nic nie mówiła, to i ja postanowiłem się nie upominać. To jest wspaniałe uczucie, gdy czuje się ten wiatr we włosach i chłodną wodę na dłoniach. Gdy jest przy Tobie twój najlepszy przyjaciel, gdy masz go przy sobie, gdy masz niemalże wszystko, co jest Ci potrzebne do tego chwilowego szczęścia. Postanowiliśmy wylecieć rekreacyjnie poza Sanktuarium. Oświadczyłem tylko mamie, że wrócimy później i już po chwili nas nie było. Wylecieliśmy przez otwór w skale. Zapowiadał się zwariowany lot i nie ukrywam, ze było inaczej. Tylko ja i Szczerbatek... do czasu... '''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID' Leciałam sobie z Wichurką. Zwykłe spędzanie wspólnego czasu. Szczegół tylko taki, że miałam siedzieć w domu i pilnować siostry i jej głupiego chłopka. Wylądowałyśmy na pobliskiej wyspie. Zeszłam z Wichury i postanowiłam sobie porzucać toporem w drzewa. Smoczyca zaczęła sobie układać łuski, poczym położyła się na ziemi. Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła przysypiać. Nie rozumiałam jej, bo było ledwo południe, ale jednak coś dawało wrażenie, że było pod wieczór. Usiadłam obok niej. Patrzyłam się w horyzont. Nagle zobaczyłam czarną plamkę przemijającą od punktu do punktu. Poruszała się bardzo niesystematycznie. Domyślała się co to mogło być, a raczej kto to mógł być. Jednak ta istota zeszła mi z punktu widzenia. Za sobą usłyszałam łopot skrzydłami i lekki wiatr. ' Cześć. ' Cześć. Co tutaj robisz? Bo ja sobie siedzę. ' Ja sobie latam ze Szczerbatkiem. A jak tam w ogóle? ' Moja sprawa. ' To jakaś wielka tajemnica? ' Taka sama jak i twoja. ' Ściśle tajna, a na straży każdy najperfidniejszy gatunek smoka. - przytaknęłam - Nie ciągnę dalej tematu. Kojarzysz wyścigi na śniegu? ''' '''Trudno zapomnieć. Ale tu nie ma śniegu. ' Świat nie kończy się na trawie. Zapraszam na Lodową Wyspę. ' '''Nie ma takiej nazwy. '' Jestem kreatywny. Jedynie lekko ją zmieniłem i urozmaiciłem do obecnej pogody. Czy szanowna Pani zechce ze mną porywalizować? - ukłonił się nisko. '' Z przyjemnością. Od razu wsiadłam na Wichurkę i poganiałam Czkawkę do lotu. Leciałam za Czkawką. Po kilku minutach lotu zobaczyłam Smoczą Wyspę. Była cała pokryta śnieżną pierzyną. Drzewa opatulała biała kołdra stworzona z niepowtarzalnych dla siebie śnieżynek. Blask promieni słońca oświetlał całą wyspę. Wszystko lśniło. Polecieliśmy na sam szczyt lodowej góry. Przystanęliśmy na klifie i spojrzeliśmy w dół. '' Na trzy: raz, dwa... '' Wrauuu! Wystartowaliśmy. Prędkość była niesamowita. Przelatując obok sosen, uginały się gałęzie, a śnieżny puch opadał z iglastych drzew. Wyprzedziłam Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. Chyba nie mogli znieść przegranej. Mieli wściekłe miny. Jednocześnie śmiali się pod nosem. Obaj jeszcze bardziej się skulili, dogonili nas, a Szczerbek wychylił skrzydło przed pyszczkiem Wichury. Musiałyśmy hamować. '' Ej! To nie fair! '' Jak to? Nie wiem o co ci chodzi... Warknęłam. '' Bardzo śmieszne! Dałam znak Wichurce, a ona wystrzeliła kolce. Szczerbatek stracił równowagę i zaczął się kręcić. Jednak z tego wyszli, ale obaj byli daleko w tyle. Leciałyśmy dalej. Nagle usłyszałam głos Czkawki. '' Astrid!!! Obejrzałam się za siebie. Spadała lawina. Dałam znak Wichurce i poleciałyśmy wyżej. Szczerbek dalej zlatywał w stronę naszej mety, ale nigdzie nie widziałam Czkawki. Podleciałyśmy do niego. '' Szczerbatku, gdzie jest Czkawka?! ' Tutaj! Siedział na ogonie,a tuż przed nim spadała ogromna masa śniegu. ''' Ogon zamarzł! Nie polecę! Zeskoczyłam obok niego. Próbowaliśmy jakoś rozkruszyć ten lód. Dałam znać Wichurce, aby poleciała w górę, w razie potrzeby sprowadzenia pomocy. Siłowaliśmy się z tym ogonem, ale to nic nie dawało. Nie mogliśmy go rozłożyć. Szczerbatek zaczął głośno wołać. Obejrzałam się. Przed nami był wąwóz. Nie było odwrotu. Musieliśmy skoczyć. Trzymaliśmy się ogona. Szczerbatek zeskoczył na pobliską półkę, ale my nie mieliśmy tego szczęścia. Lecące w dół przepaści kule śniegu uderzały o nas, przez co nie utrzymaliśmy się. Krzyczeliśmy. Szczerbatek próbował nas wciągnąć, ale nie daliśmy rady. Musieliśmy puścić. Zaczęliśmy spadać. Cała lawina pędziła za nami. Praktycznie to wszystko oznaczało śmierć dla nas obojga. Obudziłam się w jakiejś lodowej jaskini. Było mi bardzo zimno, cała byłam przemarznięta. Dookoła krążyła ciemność i samotność. Właśnie! Nigdzie nie było Czkawki! ' Czkawka! Z oddali usłyszałam jego głos. ' Astrid! Gdzie jesteś?! ' Nie wiem! Mam coś robić?! W tym momencie krzycz, wołaj, cokolwiek, byleby głośno! I tak zrobiłam. Słyszałam swoje echo. Czkawka musiał być daleko, skoro musiałam aż krzyczeć. Po dość długim czasie mnie to nudziło. Siedziałam skulona. '' Mam nadzieję, ze masz jakiś plan, poza zdzieraniem mojego gardła! '' O to się nie bój! Po jakimś czasie zobaczyłam pomarańczowy blask przebijający lód. Lodowa skała zaczęła się topić. Ku moim oczom ujrzałam Czkawkę. Aż pisnęłam ze szczęścia. Chciałam się ruszyć, ale nie mogłam. Prawie nie czułam nóg. Nie mogłam wstać. '' Jak mnie znalazłeś? '' A po co ci kazałem krzyczeć? '' A no fakt. A miecz? '' Rzeczywiście nic o mnie nie wiesz. '' O to była ta cała kłótnia. Teraz zrozumiałeś? '' Chyba tak. Szczerbatek! Jakoś nie zauważyłam, zeby przyjął to do wiadomości. Skierował wzrok w górę. Nad nami była gruba wartwa lodu i śniegu. ' Wrauu? ' Zawołaj Chmuroskoka, albo niech Wichura po niego poleci! My się tutaj jeszcze rozejrzymy! ' Ale ja nie pójdę. ' Pójdziesz, tylko trzeba trochę chęci. Pomogę ci, rozruszasz nogi, rozgrzejesz się i odzyskasz czucie. Odłożył na chwilę miecz i pomógł mi wstać. Cały czas mnie musiał trzymać. Zaczęliśmy iść w stronę dalszego korytarza. Drogę oświetlała nam jego broń. Nigdzie nic nie było. Tylko lodowe ściany, kilka smoczych kości, i dlatego wróciliśmy w to samo miejsce, skąd przyszliśmy. Odzyskałam czucie w nogach i mogłam już sama chodzić. Po dotarciu na miejsce, dalej było słychać wołanie Nocnej Furii. Nikt nie przylatywał. Czkawka trochę rozgrzał pomieszczenie swoim mieczem. Było jednak za zimno i rozgrzewaliśmy się nawzajem, prostym przytulasem. ' Dlaczego zawołałeś tego kogoś? ' On nam pomoże złamać lód. ' Żaden człowiek tego nie złamie. ' A jeśli to nie człowiek? Ale człowiek też pewnie będzie. ' Czemu ty jesteś taki tajemniczy? ' A to źle? ' Tak właściwie to nie, ale czasem to jest bardzo denerwujące. ' Takim "czasem" jest na przykład ta chwila? W pół zdania usłyszeliśmy ucieszony krzyk Szczerbatka i zerwaliśmy się na równe nogi. Jeszcze dobitniej odczułam panujący w tej jaskini chłód. ' Czkawka! ' Jesteśmy tutaj! ' "Jesteście"? To ile was tam jest? ' No jestem ja i Astrid! Ledwo rozumiałam, o czym była mowa. Ten lód był zbyt gruby. ' Schowajcie się gdzieś! ' Nie ma gdzie! Nawet światła nie mamy, bo naboje mi się pokończyły! ' Jakoś musicie wytrwać! Stanęliśmy obok siebie i schowaliśmy głowy pod ręce. Kucnęliśmy i czekaliśmy na reakcję tej kobiety. Zastanowiło mnie kim ten ktoś jest, ale było mi za zimno, aby o tym myśleć. Poczuliśmy mocne trzęsienie ziemi. Po chwili spadła na nas gruba warstwa lodu, podzielona na grube płaty oraz wartwa śniegu. Wygramoliłam się spod mroźnej pierzyny. Podniosłam głowę. Promienie słońca oślepiły moje oczy. Wstałam powoli. ' Naprawdę zmarzliście. ' W samą porę. Świetnie, Szczerbatku! ' Wrauuu! Czkawka spojrzał się na mnie i złożył ręce. Położyłam na nich lewą nogę, a ta kobieta podała mi dłoń. Wyszłam w miarę żwawo. Do dołu wskoczył Szczerbek i podsadził swojego pana, poczym sam wylazł z tej jaskini jednym zwinnym skokiem. Zaczął chwalić się przed ogromnym, o maści pomarańczowej, smokiem, którego wcześniej nawet nie zauważyłam. W ogóle byłam w wielkim szoku. Zaczęło kręcić mi się w głowie. Jakby nie było kiedy... Cały świat mi się rozmazał. To dziwne, że jakoś wyszłam z tego dołu, bo było mi niesamowicie zimno. Chyba urwał mi się film. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Wszystko było dobrze. Nie wiem, dlaczego zemdlała. Sam byłem w lekkim szoku, ale to nie powód do tracenia przytomności. ' Coś ty jej zrobił?! Ona w ogóle nie kontaktuje! 'Nic jej nie zrobiłem! Wziąłem ją tylko na taką „przejażdżkę”, ale potem zaczęła się lawina i tak jakoś…. ' "Przejeżdżkę"? - zrobiła minę mówiącą "serio?" ' Nawet nie pytaj…. Odstawić ją do domu, czy zabieramy ze sobą? Tylko jak weźmiemy ją, to będzie większe ryzyko. ' Weźmy ją, sprwadzę coś przy okazji. ' Póki co nie wnikam w temat. ' Lećmy już. Wsiadła na swojego smoka i przymierzała się do lotu. ' No sorry, ale ty lecisz z Astrid a ja zostaję. Z takim zamorożonym ogonem to ja za daleko nie polecę. Zastanowiła się chwilę. I wymyśliła... ja leciałem z Astrid na rękach na Wichurce, a Szczerbatek na Chmuroskoku z mamą. Ani trochę nie przypadł mi ten pomysł do gustu zaraz po tym, jak mama zaczęła żartować. ' I jak, Szczerbatku, leci ci się na wielbicielu? Chyba się speszył. ' A tobie jak leci się z koleżanką? Ja też się speszyłem, co bardzo uszczęśliwiło mojego smoka. ' Tak szczerze, to trochę niezręcznie się czuję. A co zamierzasz niby sprawdzić? ' Tak popatrzeć, jak mój synek "dorasta". Podleciałem bliżej niej i walnąłem po przyjacielsku w ramię. Zniżyła lot. Spojrzałem na Mordkę. Oczywiście już leżał brzuchem do góry ze śmiechu. Spojrzałem się na niego jak na idiotę i posłałem mu mordercze spojrzenie. ' To w takim razie ja zobaczę, jak bardzo Wichura podoba się Szczerbatkowi! Kto wie? Może was zeswatam? Szykuj się, Mordko! - odgryzłem się z niemałą satysfakcją. Szczerbek przestał się śmiać. Chyba mu się zrobiło głupio. Do tej pory nie rozumiem jednej rzeczy: Wichura owszem, może się podobać Szczerbatkowi, ale dlaczego Chmuroskokowi chce się przypodobać, skoro jest SAMCEM! To musi działać chyba na zasadzie przyjaźni, albo rywalizowania… Dolecieliśmy do Sanktuarium. Wylądowaliśmy obok naszych posłań. Podeszła do mnie mama, abym pomógł jej ściągnąć Astrid. ' Ty za ręce, ja za nogi. ' A ty nie chcesz za ręce? ' Przestaniesz? Tyle, ile mam od niej teraz odległości, tyle mi na spokojnie wystarcza. ' Przestanę, ale jeszcze nie teraz. ' To sama sobie radź - burknąłem zły. Puściłem nogi Astrid nie patrząc nawet, jak upadły: czy mocno czy lekko. Odszedłem, a za mną podążał Szczerbatek. Zeszliśmy jaskiniami na sam dół, gdzie w ogromnym jeziorze przesiadywał sam Oszołomostrach. Szczerbatek pierwszy wskoczył do wody, a ja zaraz za nim na główkę w miejsce, gdzie było akurat najgłęiej. Pochlapaliśmy się trochę w wodzie. Niestety "tylko" trochę, bo od strony brzegu usłyszałem chrząkanie... bardzo charakterystyczne chrząkanie... Podpłynąłem do tego brzegu, oparłem się łokciami i skałę i podniosłem głowę, żeby spojrzeć na jakże podirytowaną kobiecą istotę chcącą mnie natychmiastowo wypatroszyć jak rybę. ' Co? ' Przez twoją głupotę walnęłam głową w kamień! ' Nie że coś, ale ja trzymałem za nogi - roześmiałem się. Co ja poradzę? To było śmieszne. ' Ona powiedziała, ze było inaczej. ' Słuchaj, Pyśka, nie wierz we wszystko, co ci ludzie gadają, ok? Wylazłem z wody i zacząłem odchodzić. Kątem oka zobaczyłem jak Astrid zaciska pięści i głośno oddycha. ' Dobra, ograniczę się w przezywaniu cię "Pyśką". Mama akurat nalewała wody do dzbanka w swojej jaskini. Pomogłem jej przygotowywać obiad. Nie zapowiadał się jakiś specjalny, ale zawsze to coś innego niż surowe. ' Od teraz ty gadasz z Astrid. ' Coś ty znowu zmalował? ' Często to słyszę... Ale ja akurat teraz nic nie zmalowałem. Astrid po prostu boli głowa. O wilku mowa. ' Zjadłabyś coś? ' Mamy karpia, dorsza i wszystko czym można zwymiotować. Szczerbatek wypluł jej pod nogi częściowo strawioną rybę. ' Synu... ' Synu?! ' Mamo... ' Mamo?! ' Wiedziała? ' Wiedziałaś? ' A ty?! ' Co ja? ' '''Co on? '' No "synu"! '' Co "synu"? '' A ojciec?! '' Co ojciec? '' A ojciec... czekajcie, pogubiłem się... '' Proponuję na spokojnie. '' Dobrze prawisz. Odwróciliśmy się do Astrid, a ona leżała nieprzytomna. Czy ja o czymś nie wiedziałem? Od kiedy ona mdleje co 5 minut? To robiło się już nudne. '' Ostrzegam cię - zwróciłem się do mamy - Tutaj nic nie zaszło, a jej się to śniło i nie pytaj dlaczego. Wziąłem Astrid na ręce i położyłem ją na posłaniu. '' To wy jesteście parą? Mamo... '' Nie. '' Jeszcze nie? '' A niby skąd ten pomysł? Przestań. Zabrać ją na Berk? Nie chcę mieć przez nią problemów. '' Niby dlaczego problemy? '' To nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson. Im dłużej tu jest, tym gorzej dla nas. '' Hofferson z tych Hoffersonów? To naprawdę ona? I nadal cię bije? '' No... A niby jaką ją zapamiętałaś? '' Jak miałeś dwa miesiące, zrobiła ci guza na czole, podbiła oko, wypluła na ciebie jajka na ciepło - karciłem ją wzrokiem, niestety nie patrzyła na mnie... już wcześniej skończyłaby mówić... - no a gdy miałeś roczek, upuściła ci na nogę topór. Niesamowicie silne dziecko z niej było... - spojrzała na mnie - Już nic nie mówię... Obiad jedliśmy we dwoje, bo Astrid jeszcze spała. Po posiłku położyliśmy się ze Szczerbatkiem na swoich posłaniach, oczywiście brzuchami do góry, i rozpoczęliśmy wspólne trawienie. Szczerbatkowi szybko się przysnęło. Ja wytrzymałem trochę dłużej. We śnie czułem muskanie po nosie i policzkach. Coś jakby liany zwisające nade mną. Ale od kiedy były tak nisko? Postanowiłem się jednak tym nie przejmować, chociaż byłem już lekko wybudzony. Zmiotłem je z twarzy ręką i przewróciłem się na lewy bok. I nagle: chlast! Z całej siły! ' Wstawaj, leniu śmierdzący! ''' A tobie co znowu? Nie dość, że marudna, to jeszcze spać nie daje... Weź no mi trochę odpuść. Tak się odwdzięczasz za wakacje? ' Wnerwiasz mnie! Nic nie mówisz! Nic! Nie wiem gdzie jestem! Nie wiem jak długo! A ty wiesz co się stanie jak wrócę do domu po miesiącu?! Nadal zamierzasz sobie ze mnie żartować?! Zabierz mnie na Berk w tej chwili! Chyba za bardzo ją zdenerwowałem... znowu... Krzyczała tak głośno, że Szczerbatek aż się zbudził, poczym wstał i poszedł się położyć gdzie indziej. Astrid czekała na moją jakąkolwiek reakcję, ale po kilkunastu sekundach mojego milczenia kopnęła w zarośla i z zaciśniętymi dłońmi poszła do jaskini. Przemyślałem szybko, jak ją mniej więcej przeprosić i pobiegłem za nią. Szukałem jej chwilę. Przez chwilę myślałem, że rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. W końcu udało mi się ją dostrzec na plaży. Usiadłem obok niej, jednak ona nie odwróciła się do mnie. ' Nie bądź na mnie zła. Nie żartuję sobie z ciebie. Mam wszystko pod kontrolą. Poza tym nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. ' Póki co to mnie uspokuj. Ile tutaj siedzę? ' Drugi dzień. ' A gdzie? ' W Sanktuarium. Tylko nie możesz mówić o tym miejscu na Berk czy gdziekolwiek indziej. Jasne? ' Tak trudno było? - wreszcie się na mnie spojrzała. ' Wiesz jaki ja jestem. Po prostu się już na mnie nie gniewaj. Chociaż o tą jedną rzecz. A na rozluźnienie mogę zaproponować kawał na Szczerbatka. Zastanowiła się chwilę i po minucie szeroko uśmiechnęła. ' To chodź. Wzięliśmy ze sobą dwa wiadra pełne wody, glonów i błota. Zakradliśmy się cichaczem do rozespanego smoczka, który jak na zawołanie leżał brzuchem do góry. Ani trochę nie zrobiło mi się go szkoda. Wylaliśmy na niego wszystko! Zerwał się jak oparzony. Zawarczał kilka razy i spojrzał na nas. ' Wiej! - krzyknąłem do Astrid. Biegliśmy wdłuż skarpy, a przed nami kończyła się droga. Natomiast kilka metrów dalej wisiały grube pnącza, na których często bujamy się ze Szczerbatkiem. Przyspieszyłem bieg. Astrid chciała zwalniać, więc przycisnąłem ją do siebie i w odpowiednim momencie skoczyłem. Złapałem lianę i obwiązałem nią Astrid. Ja przeskoczyłem na drugą i również zacisnąłem pętlę wokół siebie. Szczerbatek pokazał, że nie jest najgorszy. Skoczył i zawisnął na ogonie. ' Co wy robicie? - patrzyła na nas z jednej półki skalnej wyżej od nas. ' A co? Nie widać? - zaśmiałem się. ' Widać, widać. Miłej zabawy - puściła mi... oczko?! ' Żebyś sobie czasem za dużo nie wyobrażała! ' Nie muszę, bo widzę! ' Nic nie widzisz, bo nic nie widać! - i od razu wyprzedziłem pytanie Astrid - Nie chciałabyś wiedzieć. ' Nie o to chciałam zapytać. ' Ta, jasne. ' Miałam się pytać, jak zejść. ' Pogrążasz się. Coś czuję, że musimy ze Szczerbatkiem dać ci szkołę życia i to porządną. Co nie, Mordko? Warknął. ' Pierwsza zasada: zawsze słuchaj się Czkawki. Jest to pierwsza zasada przetwania. ' Bardzo śmieszne... ' Wrauuuu! ' Dobrze powiedziane, Szczerbatku. ' A co powiedział? ' Nie wiem, bo niby skąd? Po chwili zacząłem się bujać do tego momentu, aż mogłem się puścić. Przy odpowiednim momencie, będąc zaraz nad skałą wyjąłem sztylet i szybko przeciąłem lianę. Obróciłem się jeszcze w powietrzu i zeskoczyłem na ziemię stając na równe nogi. Spojrzałem się na nich, jeszcze wisieli z głowami w dół. Po chwili dołączył do mnie Szczerbatek. Wyplątał swój ogon z rośliny i stanął obok mnie. Patrzyliśmy na ostatnią osóbkę. ' A ty na co czekasz? ' Ale jak coś, to mnie złapiesz? ' Nie! - nie była zadowolona z mojej sarkastycznej odpowiedzi, mi natomiast uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy. ' Oberwiesz! ' Marzę o tym! Nie marudź tylko skacz! Zaczęła się bujać. Machała nogami zawzięcie. Za wszelką cenę próbowała się do nas dostać. Chyba naprawdę była lekko podenerwowana. Nie huśtała się wystarczająco wysoko. Uznałem, że jedyny sposób na zmotywowanie jej do dalszej pracy, to wkurzenie. Tak jak postanowiłem, tak też zrobiłem. ' Nieustraszona Astrd Hofferson się poddaje?! Myślałem, że stać cię na więcej! Hahahah! ' Zatłukę cię, jak tylko stanę na równych nogach! Chyba za bardzo ją zdenerwowałem, bo rozhuśtała się zbyt mocno. Przeciąłem jej linę, ale ona poleciała wyżej. Próbowałem ją złapać i złapałem, lecz skutkiem było leżenie na ziemi. Dodatkowo Szczerbatek położył się na nas. Śmiałem się jak głupi, a zapomniałem, że Astrid chciała się odegrać. Gdy Szczerbek zlazł z nas i my wstaliśmy, nasza Astrid rzuciła się na mnie przybijając po raz kolejny do gruntu. Mój przyjaciel zamiast mnie ratować lub chociaż pomóc, to on pobiegł bawić się z Wichurą. Wredne smoczysko – pomyślałem. Ale Astrid nie dała za wygraną. Dłonią trzymała mnie za szyję, kolanem trzymała moją klatkę piersiową, a w drugiej ręce trzymała nad głową swój topór. Nie wiem, skąd ona go wzięła. ' Ledwo skończyłeś mnie wnerwiać i już zaczynasz? ' Nie bądź taka sztywna - powoli traciłem oddech. Wyrwałem się jej i obróciłem nas oboje. Teraz to ona nie mogła się ruszyć. Zaczerpnąłem powietrza. ' Przecież cię złapałem. ' Nie jestem sztywna. ' Właśnie widzę... W sumie i tak cię trzymam, więc podwójnie jesteś sztywna. Oberwałem koszem w głowę. Całe szczęście, że pustym. Mama odepchnęła mnie swoim kijem od Astrid. ' Nie wiesz, że nie bije się dziewczyn? Weź Oszołomostracha i smoki i polećcie na obiad. Przynieś w koszu trochę ryb, bo już się skończyły i nie mamy nic na kolację. Astrid ma wrócić żywa. Szczerze mówiąc, to w ogóle nie chciało mi się tam lecieć. Szczerbatek natomiast ślinił się na samą myśl o konsumpcji. Widział jakie miałem zdanie na ten temat, ale przekonał mnie oczami i podlizywaniem się. Nie mogłem mu odmówić tej przyjemności. A z tamtąd jest niedaleko do fajnego miejsca, gdzie Astrid mogłaby się uspokoić, a Wichura ze Szczerbkiem - wybawić. ' No to chodź, Szczerbatku. Astrid - zwróciłem się do niej - Wichura prawdopodobnie będzie bardzo szaleć, jak większość smoków, więc jak chcesz, to możesz lecieć z nami. ' Dam radę. Wylecieliśmy. Alfa płynął, a wszystkie smoki szybowały zaraz nad nim. W czasie lotu Astrid zaczęła dość niezręczny temat, w którym próbowała dowiedzieć się czegoś o mamie. W efekcie jej próby poszły na marne, chociaż uważa, że jestem do mamy podobny... też mi odkrycie. Zakończyłem rozmowę jak najprędzej. Akurat dolecieliśmy na miejsce. Wyciągnąłem kij przed siebie i obróciłem nim kilka razy. Smoki zleciały się dookoła nas. Woda zaczęła falować, aż wyłonił się z niej Oszołomostrach. Rozrzucił ryby. Rozpoczęły się łowy. Szczerbatek dał nura i po chwilli trzymał w pysku kilkanaście ryb. Rozejrzałem się za Astrid. Nie wylądowała w wodzie, wręcz przeciwnie - mocno trzymała się Wichury i śmiała się, kiedy jej przyjaciółka szalała między innymi smokami. Alfa ponownie poczęstował wszystkich rybim mięsem. Otworzyłem kosz i nazbierałem jedzenia po same brzegi. Zauważyłem, że słońce zachodziło już za horyzont. ' Wrauu. ' Tak, wiem, Mordko - poklepałem go po szyi. Zawołałem Astrid. Smokom dałem wolną rękę co do reszty dnia. Wiedziały jak wrócić i nie musiałem ich pilnować. Poza tym był z nimi Oszołomostrach. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem zabraliśmy dziewczyny na małą wyspę. Jest tam miejsce, gdzie w środku lasu znajduje się niewielka polana, zakończona ostrym klifem skierowanym idealnie na zachód słońca. Po wylądowaniu zacząłem przygotowywać ze Szczerbkiem ognisko. Przytoczyliśmy kamienie i ułożyliśmy je w kształcie okręgu. Wichura połamała grubsze gałęzie na drobne patyki. Ja przyniosłem większe kawałki drewna i położyłem wszystko mniej więcej na środku paleniska. Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą i od razu zrobiło się jasno. Astrid stała na klifie i patrzyła się w słońce. ' Oczy ci zaraz wylezą od tego patrzenia! - krzyknąłem do niej żartobliwie - Głodna? Mam ryby! Nabiłem dwa tuńczyki na kijki, a końce tych kijków przytrzymałem kamieniami, żeby same trzymały naszą kolację nad ogniem. Astrid nie przychodziła. Obracałem rybami co jakiś czas, aby upiekły się równo z obu stron. Wichura siedziała obok nas. Postanowiłem pójść po Astrid, bo jedzenie było już gotowe. ' Idziesz? - zapytałem, gdy byłem już prawie przy niej - Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba. Słońca praktynie już nie było widać. Zostało po nim jedynie lekkie pomarańczowe światło na skrawku niebieskiego nieba. Astrid nie chciała odejść, dlatego wziąłęm ją za rękę i zaprowadziłem do ogniska. Usiadła obok swojej koleżanki i jadła rybę, którą jej usmażyłem. Ja też jadłem, ale w międzyczasie rysowałem na ziemii Szczerbatka trzymającego w łapkach Straszliwca. Mój smoczek zamruczał zadowolony i włożył pyszczek pod moją rękę. Astrid chyba za bardzo się uspokoiła, bo nie wydawała z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Postanowiłem przewać ciszę. ' Tooo.. jak tam w rodzinie? To żem palnął.. wyobraziłem sobie, jak tłum bije mi brawa... ' Jakoś leci. ' A siostra? Kiedyś byłyście blisko - tak, pytaj ją dalej, geniuszu... znów te brawa... ' To było dawno. ' Ale co się stało? ' Nie powiesz nikomu? ' Słowo. ' Zmiana charakteru, no i smoki... Najpierw nie byłam chętna do ich zabijania. Przez to przestałam się aż tak liczyć dla rodziców. Emmy stała się "córeczką tatusia i mamusi". Mi coraz bardziej wypominali, że przynoszę im wstyd, że powinnam brać przykład z siostry. Próbowałam to zmienić, niestety Emmy zachowywała się inaczej. Zawsze musiała być wyżej i robiła wszystko, byleby mi dokuczyć. Rodzice przestali mi wierzyć. Stwierdziłam, że nie ma sensu się dla nich starać. Razem ze Smarkiem, bliźniakami i Śledzikiem staliśmy się największymi chuliganami w wiosce. Bawiło mnie to. Jedyną osobą, która mnie rozumie, to wuj Finn. Nie wkopywał nas, czasami nawet dawał jakieś pomysły na dowcipy. Byłem zły. Nie miałem powodu jej nie wierzyć, dlatego jeszcze bardziej świrowaly mi nerwy. Oj, to wszystko musiało się zmienić. Już ja tego dopilnuję - pomyślałem. Nie chciałem jednak pokazywać swoich emocji. Wolałem je zachować dla siebie. Za to przyszedł mi do głowy genialny (nie chwaląc się oczywiście) plan. ' Co ty się tak chytrze uśmiechasz? Zaczynam się bać. ' Spokojnie. Jutro lecimy na Berk. ' Uprzedzam, ze zanim coś zrobisz, oboje będziemy odbębniać karę. ' Śmiem wątpić. Mam na to sposoby, jedynie w ostateczności mogę się z kimś "pożreć". ' Moich rodziców nie przekonasz. ' Założymy się? ' O co? ' Jeśli nie będziemy mieć kary, pozwolisz mi wcielać pewien plan w życie. Jeśli przegram, to coś wymyślisz wrednego dla mnie i nie będę miał pretensji. ' Zgoda. Podaliśmy sobie dłonie. Szczerbatek i Wichura gdzieś pobiegli, a zerwali się z ziemii prędko i jednocześnie. ' '''Chciałem cię jeszcze zapytać, jak zawarliście pokój ze smokami? '' Zawsze przylatywały w nocy, ale pewnego dnia kilka gatunków zjawiło się w południe i zaczęły się łasić. Ludzie od razu chwycili za broń. Zatrzymałam ich i wyciągnęłam rękę do Gronkla. Oswoił się. A potem jakoś poszło. A ty jak straciłeś nogę? '' Twoja historia łączy się z moją. Otóż smoki nie były od tak łagodne i przyjacielskie. Wcześniej żyły pod rozkazami Czerwonej Śmierci - gigantycznego smoka zamieszkującego Smoczą Wyspę. Pokonaliśmy go ze Szczerbatkiem. Nie ma złego dowódcy, nie ma złych smoków i nie ma też mojej nogi. Proste. Nagle Szczerbatek i Wichura wybiegli z lasu i pędęm gonili małego zwierzaka, który okazał się kretem. Przebiegnął między mną i Astrid, a smoki za nim. Wywalili wszystkie ryby z kosza i nie oszczędzili nawet ogniska. Szybko wziąłem się za ratowanie żaru. Ułożyłem resztki drewna przy sobie i zacząłem dmuchać. Udało się. Potem spojrzałem jeszcze na tą bitwę z kretem. Kret ślepy, ale mimo to znalazł swój kopiec i w nim zniknął. Wichura rozkopywała jego budowlę, a całą ziemię wyrzucała prosto na nas. Myślałem, że padnę ze śmiechu. Astrid pozbierała ryby. Smoki w końcu przyszły z powrotem, niestety lekko poddenerwowane. '' Nie przejmuj się Szczerbatku. I tak ładnie wam szło - nie zareagował. '' Co teraz robimy? '' Jedynym pomysłem, chodzącym mi po głowie, jest skoczenie z tego klifu, o tutaj - wskazałem ręką przed siebie. '' Tu jest kilka pięter - odpowiedziałą z ironią. '' A co? Boisz się? '' Ja się nigdy nie boję. '' Udowodnij. Stanęliśmy na samym brzegu klifu. Wiedziałem, że Astrid blefuje, zresztą widać to było po niej. Nie zbyt spodobał jej się pomysł. '' Jakoś na Wichurze się nie boisz latać. '' Przymknij się. Posłuchałem. Cofnąłem się za to pare kroków i po chwili wybiegłem przed siebie biorąc ze sobą również Astrid. Wyskoczyliśmy. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez wrzasków... na mnie... ale i tak na powrót było już za późno. Ułożyłem się tak, żeby w miarę płynnie i bez bólu wylądować w wodzie. Skoczyliśmy na główkę i wynurzyliśmy się. Sprawdziłem czy miałem wszystkie kończyny. '' Ja jestem cały! '' Zaraz nie będziesz! Zaczęła do mnie podpływać, ale nagle oboje zostaliśmy gwałtownie wepchnięci pod wodę. Nasze kochane smoczki skoczyły centralnie na nas. Zawirowało mi w głowie. Kiedy udało mi się zorientować w sytuacji,wypłynąłem do góry. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Nigdzie nie było Astrid. Wołałem ją, ale nadal jej nie było. Szczerbatek i Wichura wychodzili na brzeg. Zanurzyłem się i zacząłem szukać mojej zguby. Na szczęście księżyc rozświetlał większość rafy i mogłem cokolwiek zobaczyć. Dzięki temu nie straciłem za dużo czasu na poszukiwania. Astrid szarpała się z nogą. Ugrzęzła jej między koralowcami. Podłynąłem do niej jak najszybciej. Zaczynała panikować i przez to dodatkowo kończył jej się tlen w płucach. Człowiek nie ryba - pod wodą zdycha. Wziąłem przypadkowy kamień i rozbiłem koralowiec. Astrid wyciągnęła nogę, jednak zasłabła i sama nie dałaby rady dotrzeć na plażę. Złapałem ją jedną ręką, poczym skierowałem się w stronę brzegu. Wszystko dobrze? - zapytałem, kiedy tylko zaczerpnęła świeżego powietrza. '' Chyba. Dzięki. Znowu mnie uratowałeś. '' Taka rola faceta. Szczerbatek - spojrzałem na przyjaciela - przecież macie skrzydła! Mogliście chociaż jakoś to walnięcie w nas trochę zminimalizować! Nie chcę nic mówić, ale dwa smoki na raz to ciut za dużo. '' Nie róbcie nam tego więcej. Ręce mnie trochę szczypią. '' Widocznie się poparzyłaś. Nie wygląda źle. Przeżyjesz. '' Wrauu - zamruczał ciuchutko. Posmutniał. '' Nie jestem zły, Mordko. Tak właściwie, to gdyby nie ty, nie zostałbym jej - wskazałem na Astrid - bohaterem - uśmiechnąłem się. '' Nie mam pomysłu na odwdzięczanie się. '' Nie oczekiwałem tego. Ale chciałem ci pokazać właśnie tą rafę. '' Starczy mi. Nic się nie stanie. Smoki dla naszego bezpieczeństwa zostaną i będą pilnować piasku. Oj, chodź - pociągnąłem ją za rękę. '' Poczekaj, odpocznę chwilę. Po kilkunastu minutach ponownie zanurkowaliśmy. Płynąłem pierwszy. Nie było daleko, ale widok zasłaniała nam jedna skała. Ominęliśmy ją i przed nami ukazało się piękno morskiego życia. Astrid z wrażenia otworzyła buzię, którą ja po chwili zamknąłem podnosząc palcami jej podbródek. Księżyc odwalił dobrą robotę. Machnięciem ręki zaprosiłem koleżankę do zwiedzania okolicy. To była świetna zabawa. Opłynęliśmy ostrożnie ramiona koralowców, przy okazji rozproszyliśmy niewielką ławicę ryb. Gdy zabrakło nam powietrza, odbiliśmy się od kamienia i wychyliliśmy głowy nad powierzchnię. Cudo. '' Dlatego chciałem cię tu zabrać. Całowałaś się kiedyś pod wodą? '' Nie. '' Ja też nie. Muszę kiedyś spróbować. Nie pytaj. Pływamy dalej? '' Kiedyś zapytam. Jasne, że płyniemy! Zanurkowaliśmy jeszcze raz, tylko że ja usiadłem sobie na kamieniu i wypuściłem powietrze z płuc, a Astrid sama zajęła się sobą. Nazbierała do ręki różnych glonów i innych roślin. Ułożyła je w kulkę i po podpłynięciu do mnie, położyła mi to coś na głowie. Niestety moja korona nie utrzymała się i spadła na dno. Nie zdążyłem jej złapać, bo Astrid złapała mnie za rękę i prędko wyniosła na powierzchnię. Stanęliśmy na niewielkiej skale, na tyle małej, że ciężko mieściliśmy się oboje. '' Trzymaj mnie, bo potrzebuję dwóch rąk. No więc przytrzymałem ją w talii. Chciałem zapytać o cokolwiek, niestety nie zdążyłem. Astrid przechyliła mi głowę całkiem na prawo i przyglądała się mojej skórze między uchem a włosami. ' >''' Ej, co ty robisz?! Zbuntowałem się i nie pozwoliłem na dalsze badania. ' Masz tam coś czerwonego. Chcę tylko zerknąć. ' Nic poważnego, nie musisz sprawdzać. ' Martwię się po prostu. ' Niepotrzebnie! - warknąłem. Zezłościła mnie. Po co miałaby sprawdzać? Czerwone jest, to się zagoi. ' Nie złość się na mnie, proszę. Robi ci się rana. Faktycznie coś mnie bolało od momentu wskoczenia do wody. Mimo to nie zwracałem na to uwagi. A może faktycznie by mi pomogła? Przynajmniej wiedziałbym od czego to jest. ' Wiesz, że nie chcę źle. Tylko zobaczę. Nie mogło to być nic strasznego, bo wcześnij nic nie czułem. Może po prostu w wodzie coś mnie dziabło? Westchnąłem. ' Ten jeden raz... Odchyliłem głowę. Astrid lekko dotknęła mojej skóry. Zaszczypało, do tego miała zimne palce. Ogarnął mnie lekki strach. Nie chciałem, żeby przy okazji zobaczyła coś więcej. Poczułem jak serce mi bije coraz szybciej. Zacisnąłem zęby. Astrid skończyła i spojrzała na mnie. ' d>' Chyba coś w wodzie sobie zrobiłeś, ale nic poważnego. Masz cudne oczy, gdy ci się zaszklą. Aż tak się wystraszyłeś? ' Ja? Ja się niczego nie boję. Pff, też mi coś... Odwróciłem wzrok. Czyli nic poważnego. Mówiłem! Nie było tak strasznie. Ślina Szczerbatka mi pomoże. I dobrze wyszło. Jest cały czas tak jak było. Astrid nic nie wie, rana się wygoi. Za chwilę polecimy do domu. Zrobiło mi się nawet przyjemnie. ' O czym myślisz? ' O banałach. ' Ty i banał? Niemożliwe. - zaśmiała się - Czkawka, mam do ciebie jedno pytanie. ' Słucham. ' Moglibyśmy się już nie kłócić? - to dopiero fajny temat zaczęła... ' >' A tak, jasne. Powstrzymam nerwy - odpowiedziałem szybko. ' Nie, Czkawka. To nie twoja wina. Masz prawo się denerwować. Jestem zbyt nachalna. Przepraszam. ' Co jak co, Astrid, ale ty nie masz za co przepraszać. Martwisz się o mnie. Dzięki. - uśmiechnąłem się. ' Pamiętaj tylko, że nie jesteś sam. Przytuliliśmy się dość mocno. ' Jesteś kochana - szepnąłem, a w zamian otrzymałem kolejnego tulasa. Smoki wstały na równe łapy i również chciały się powyściskać z nami. Szykowały się do skoku, więc z Astrid dopłynęliśmy szybko na plażę i tam wyściskaliśmy się jeszcze raz razem. ' To lećmy już, bo zmarzniemy. Przeczecała mi włosy i wsiadła na Wichurę. Ja dosiadłem Szczerbatka i wznieśliśmy się w powietrze, w kierunku Sanktuarium. '' ten czas, to było czyste lenistwo. hańba mi... nie podoba mi się za bardzo ten next... coś mi nie szło pisanie go, oby nie było zbyt tragiczne... odkładałam to pisanie, ale stwierdziłam, że muszę przebrnąć :P przepraszam za ten długi czas nieodzywania się :( wybaczta, plis :/ i błędy czy coś też powiedzcie, to poprawię :3''